A Dance of Minds
by Katerina Kintari
Summary: He was the unseen, the silent blade. She was the protector, the shining lance. Together, they will fight. Right and wrong are more often shades of gray than black and white. Can they change the fate of the galaxy? Can they save each other?  Ch 23 up!
1. Chrysanthemums

**Chrysanthemums**

* * *

_He was the unseen, the silent blade. She was the protector, the shining lance.__  
Together, they will fight.  
__Right and wrong are more often shades of gray than black and white.  
__Can they change the fate of the galaxy?  
Can they save each other?_

* * *

Night on the Normandy. Engines thrummed and keys tapped in the distance. There was the smell of old food and antiseptic. Scent of ginger wafted past.

"Here, I'll bet this will taste better than what you've got in there." Sound of a mug being replaced.

He opened his eyes to regard the woman's hooded face. "Kasumi. My thanks. More time had passed than I expected."

"No problem, Thane. I'm surprised to see you here. You're usually holed up in your room."

"I felt a need of a change in scenery. I hadn't expected anyone to be awake. Did you need something?"

"I'm just looking for some dinner. I kind of miss not having to steal it, though." She finished putting together a sandwich and sat down, munching quietly.

"Shepard's getting an interesting group together. Each one is so different. I wonder how she does it," Kasumi mused between bites.

"She inspires us to do more than we think we can," he offered. "And we strive to meet her expectations. Her presence signals chaos, yet her actions bring order..." His voice trailed off.

_Silver shapes in the dark conceal my presence. Security guards blind to my movements. Silently, I remove the vent cover and make my way toward the second tower._

_Screams start when I am halfway up the tower. Have I made a mistake? I rarely make mistakes, but anything is possible. Perhaps Nassana is more clever, or more paranoid, than I thought. Panicked sounds over a radio echo through the tunnel I am in. A guard has been killed on the first floor. Commandos are now alerted. Forces move toward the disturbance. The distraction could prove useful._

_Salarians up ahead. Workers. Unarmed and unarmored. Gunshots get closer. I vault over crates in my way, hit the control to shut the door. Omnitool glows silver, invisible to normal eyes. I lock them in. They'll be safe there until morning._

_Shouting ahead of me. Voices are nasal. More salarian workers. A guard is gesturing at them. They don't move fast enough for him. He draws his weapon. My shot takes him through the eye. The salarians are clear. I move on._

_Bridge ahead is uncovered. Easier to get past if security is focused on another threat. The other intruder will draw attention from me. I find a sheltered corner to watch for my chance._

_She emerges from the elevator with her gun already drawn, lined in brightly glowing blue. She makes no effort at stealth, but moves with a deadly grace. Each action is quick and competent. Her movements urgent, purposeful. She takes down mechs and mercs with ease, crosses over the bridge._

_Now. Reinforcements are focused on her. I take advantage of the diversion and shadows to slip through the fray. One merc, more clever then the rest, has made his way behind her. He is lining up a shot, aimed directly at her head. The opening is small, but sufficient. Silent round buries itself in his skull. He falls without a sound. She disappears into the tower, unaware. I must hurry._

_Wide cables brace the bridge. Wind makes the ascent precarious but I make it to the top. Narrow girders span the chasm. I cross over them, taking care not to fall. I must finish the job. Another vent beckons. I crawl inside and climb toward the penthouse._

"Thane, you in there, buddy? Come on back."

His eyes refocused on the hand waving in front of his face. "My apologies. I was..thinking."

"You seemed pretty out of it there." Her tone was curious, but not intrusive.

"It was merely a memory. Lately, I've found myself reviewing my life. Some of the events are more vivid than others." He sipped at his freshened mug. The liquid was sweet, with a hint of honey. "This is quite good."

She let the change of subject go by unremarked. "Glad you like it. I found the recipe for it in an old book. The ingredients are hard to come by." She smirked. "Lucky for me, I know how to find difficult items. It's a tea made from an earth plant called a chrysanthemum." Kasumi finished her sandwich and rose to leave. "Thanks for the chat, we should talk more later."

"Good evening, Kasumi Goto."

* * *

"Krios." Jacob greeted him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Taylor." Thane had come down to the Normandy's practice range today. Shepard had recovered weapons upgrades and he was interested to see how they performed.

The targets were holographic projections in front of several layers of ablative plating to prevent hull damage. EDI would monitor trajectories and impacts to calculate damage and accuracy, and the projections would react accordingly. Hits were shown in black, undamaged areas were outlined in glowing orange. Return fire was haloed in red on their own bodies.

He waited patiently while the other man finished off his shots. Even at moderate range, his shotgun blasts splattered black voids over holographic chests. Barely grazed himself, Taylor 'hah'd in satisfaction at his results and moved aside.

Thane took up position in a sheltered corner of the practice area. The projections flickered to life around him. He moved from cover to cover, avoiding fire. Ten outlines. Ten shots, and the simulacrums froze. He examined his results. Each had a single darkened blot through the head. He had EDI overlay the holograms to check his accuracy. The entry holes were within centimeters of each other on each skull. He nodded. The upgrade had improved his accuracy significantly, and allowed a single shot to kill.

"Not bad, both of you," a female voice congratulated them. Thane turned to see Shepard leaning against a bulkhead. "Jacob, you need to move around more. Opponents won't conveniently forget where that last round came from. Thane, I'm not sure if you're dancing or fighting, but sometimes you do want to draw attention, rather then avoid it."

"Subtlety is my art, Shepard. Drawing attention, that's one of yours."

"Why don't you give it a try, Shepard? I'd like to see you work that assault rifle of yours," Taylor challenged her. "Not many biotics choose that thing."

Shepard shrugged and willingly took up her rifle. "I'm no match for either of you with these things, but sure, I'll take a toss."

EDI brought up the holograms again, and Shepard sprayed volleys of bullets into each projection. She moved well, Thane thought, but she was obviously not yet accustomed to the balance of her weapon. Several shots went wide.

"Well, let's see how I did. EDI?" Results appeared on a nearby monitor. Her score was lower then either his or Taylor's, she had missed some targets completely. Shepard laughed ruefully. "It's almost embarrassing after watching you two. At least it keeps me humble."

"No worries, Shepard. That's why you got backup, right?" Taylor teased her.

"That's it exactly, Jacob," she chuckled back, taking his joke in good humor. "Don't know what I'd do without you." Shepard turned as if to leave.

Taylor picked up his shotgun again, instructing EDI to start another round, clearly thinking the session was over. Thane had caught the sly wink she'd sent his way, however, and kept still.

As soon as the illuminated figures appeared, Shepard flung an arm out. A darkly glowing, turbulent ball of energy shot through the center of the simulation. It was immediately followed by a bright blue orb. He could see the detonation even through his hastily closed eyelids.

When his eyes cleared, he saw that the projections were little more then blackened statues, few had any light-lines left.

"Enjoy your practice, boys," Shepard sauntered out.

"Impressive. Very impressive." Taylor still looked slightly stunned. Thane could sympathize. He knew she was a skilled combatant, the display had certainly underscored her abilities.

"Anyway. Glad she can take care of herself." Taylor deliberately slanted his eyes toward Thane as he spoke.

Thane didn't miss the innuendo. He glanced at the operative with narrowed eyes. Taylor had been cautious of him since he came on board. "You are not comfortable with me on this mission." His tone made it a statement. "Have I given you reason to distrust me, Mr. Taylor?"

"I just don't like hired guns."

"From what I understand, you joined Cerberus to take direct action, did you not? And Cerberus funds you and your work? What is the difference?"

"I joined Cerberus so I could be more effective, not for the money."

"I am not being paid at all for this mission, Mr. Taylor. We are fighting for the same cause. Your doubt could endanger the ship."

Taylor fired a few more shots off before answering.

"Alright. Maybe you have a point. I'll think about what you said."

"That is all I ask."

* * *

**A/N: This story will be exclusively from Thane Krios' perspective, as he comes to terms with his life, and the mission that is not his, for a race that he does not know, through a relay no one has ever returned from. All characters property of BioWare. Only my fevered thoughts are my own. Please R&R with any input, critiques, corrections, or thoughts.**

**Special thanks to Kiwibliss and Hermia S and the wonderful people at NSAS for helping me get this put together. Their stories are worth reading.**


	2. This Day

**This Day**

**

* * *

**

_He was the unseen, the silent blade. She was the protector, the shining lance.  
Together, they will fight.  
Right and wrong are more often shades of gray than black and white.  
Can they change the fate of the galaxy?  
Can they save each other?_

* * *

"Can I help you, Thane?"

"Have you seen Shepard, Miss Chambers?"

"I think she's talking to Mordin in the Tech Lab."

"Please inform her that I would like to speak to her."

"Thane? Is there something wrong? Can I help you at all?" Kelly examined his face in concern, noting the drawn brow ridges.

"Thank you, no. I'll await Shepard in my quarters."

* * *

Thane tried to meditate, his hands clasped before him in his customary pose, but calm would not come. Kolyat was his only contribution to the galaxy. He had few regrets, but his neglect regarding Kolyat was one of them. His son should not walk his path, repeat his mistakes. Thoughts of his son and wife wove through his mind. His memory was both blessing and curse.

_Urgent hands clutch at me. Attendants, both drell and hanar, scurry about the room. Low groans sound through her chest._

_"Breathe," one of the attendants croons. "You must breathe. Now push."_

_I squeeze her hand and wipe cool water over her brow. Her eyes are almost unseeing as she strains._

_"Almost there. Once more, push."_

_I put my arm around her shoulder, support her as her muscles fight. Sound of slickness, then a sputtering, wailing cry. She falls back upon the bed, pale under her scales._

_"A boy. With a good set of lungs," the nurse states, wincing at the strong bawls._

_The hanar gather around the tiny form, intone, "Welcome to this soul. He is Enkindled. The gift is returned." One of them takes my son in its tentacles, puts him in my wife's arms. They depart, leave us alone in the room._

_She smiles at me, triumphant and glowing. "What shall we name him?"_

_I smile back, enraptured by the life before me. "I thought..your father's name was Kolyat, wasn't it?"_

_She gazes fondly at the squirming bundle in her arms. "Kolyat Krios. Yes, that is a good name."_

The sound of the door opening brought him back to the present.

"Thane, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Now that you are here, though, it seems more difficult to talk about."

She listened closely as he explained how he had received word of his son, now on the Citadel. Her expression was unjudging when he explained how he had abandoned them, how his wife died, Kolyat's distancing.

"Thane, I'll be glad to help you, but I don't have your contacts or your tracking skills. Why do you need my help?"

"I don't need your help. I want it. My body has been blessed with the skills to take life. You have..brighter gifts. Your presence, your example, may persuade him more than words alone." He couldn't explain the rest of it, not even to himself. He wasn't sure why he wanted her company. The job would technically be easier alone.

She seemed to understand what he didn't, something unknown lurked in her expression. "I'll get us to the Citadel as soon as possible."

* * *

Kolyat was sitting with his arms crossed across his chest when Thane walked into the room. He looked up, his face contracted in anger. "I can't believe you show up now. I could've done it and gotten away clean, just like you. Instead I'm locked up here. And who was that woman? She punched me."

"I'm sorry that you were hurt, Kolyat. Commander Shepard came to help and she saved your life. Bailey was ready to shoot. Even if you weren't killed, they would have caught you, and the results would be worse."

"Worse? You've done the same thing for decades, and you've never been caught. I can do anything you can do, _Father_."

The words struck him like lead pellets. The thought that his son was trying to emulate him had haunted him since he'd learned of the hit. "Kolyat...I don't want you to be like me. I have no other skills. My decisions have led us to this point, my choices led to your mother's death. I have killed...in cold blood, on my own conscience. You have more to offer."

"So you can lead whatever life you choose, but I have to be a good little boy?"

"You have a choice, Kolyat. Do you truly wish to be like me? If you wish to reject all that I am?"

Kolyat slumped, conflict written over his features. "I...I don't know, I guess. I barely know who you are. I read your file. The package you left for me. The banker said you hadn't contacted him on schedule, so they were sending it to me according to your agreement. Why didn't you tell me any of it?"

"I was trying to protect you. I didn't want my enemies to come after you because of me. I lost your mother. If you had been..if you too, had been killed because of me..." Thane could not continue.

Silence lapsed between them, both of them reliving decisions made, opportunities lost.

"Why did you leave me?" Kolyat spoke at last. His tone was that of a young boy looking for his father, an echo of memory.

Thane hesitated, trying to find the right words. If there were any right words that weren't ten years too late. His reply came haltingly. "I..I couldn't face you, Kolyat. She was killed because of me. Anger consumed me. I traced her killers across the galaxy, hunted them down like animals, let them linger for my revenge. When the last one coughed out his life before me, I realized that I was...empty. There was no satisfaction, only the bitter dregs of regret. I tried to return to you, but you were..older. You had friends, family, a future. What could I give you other than darkness?"

"You should have tried harder!"

"Yes. I should have." He reached out, tentatively, offering his hand. "But I'm trying now. Will you?"

* * *

A long conversation later, Thane emerged from the interrogation room. It had been a difficult beginning, but it was _a _beginning. Hopefully, they could continue to build on that. Shepard was waiting for him.

"How'd it go?"

"Our problems ar... They aren't something I can fix with a few words. We'll keep talking, see what happens."

Bailey spoke up quietly, "Your boy shot some people, no one I'd feel sympathy for, but there it is."

"I watched those guys shaking down business and threatening humans," Shepard objected.

"But he can't just get away with it."

"The kid wants to make a difference, give him community service."

"Community service for attempted murder? What jury would agree to that?"

"None that I've seen, this would need to stay out of the judiciary, strictly within C-Sec." Shepard shivered an eyelid at Bailey.

"An interesting idea. It might work, I'll think about it."

"Thank you, Captain." With a lighter heart, Thane shook hands with Bailey and turned toward the Normandy's dock, prepared to put the day's events behind him.

Shepard stopped him with a hand on his elbow. "We're not done here yet. Garrus needs us." She guided him out of the C-Sec offices and into the wards. "He got information about the guy who betrayed his team. I agreed to help him track the guy down and I'd like your help on this, too. I'm worried about him." The wards were crowded, but she guided him skillfully with small pressures against his arm.

"You needn't ask, Shepard. My arm is yours."

They stopped in front of some doors marked WAREHOUSE. "Garrus said he'd meet us here. I don't see him yet though." She craned her neck around.

"Before he gets here... Shepard, I wanted to thank you." He reached out and took her hand, shook it in gratitude. "You've helped me accomplish more than I thought possible. I've spoken to my son." An actual smile drifted across his face for a moment.

Her smile was searching as she squeezed his hand lightly in return. "I'm always here for you, Thane. Whatever you need."

"Shepard, there you are. I've got a lead on Fade. His contact should be....am I interrupting something?" Garrus had approached unnoticed by either of them. His mandibles twitched slightly at seeing them hand in hand.

"We were just wondering where you were." Shepard released him with a last press of fingers. "Let's go find that contact."

* * *

"Shepard, you're in my shot," Garrus' voice came over the com. From where he stood near the shuttle, Thane could see Shepard standing directly between Garrus' position and another turian.

"Shepard, dammit, if he moves, I'm taking the shot."

"Garrus, look at him. He's already paying. There's nothing left to kill."

Garrus' voice grew harder. "He hasn't paid enough. He still has his life."

Thane could see Garrus' talon tremble on the trigger. For the first time in ten years, Thane found himself wavering. He could reach either Shepard or Garrus from his position, but which one? Should he help her, to block the shot himself; to pull her away, to safety, to let Garrus have his revenge? Or help Garrus; to persuade; to dissuade; to take him down? Should he take the shot, spare both her and Garrus? What difference another life on his conscience? A tiny red dot danced over Shepard's helmet. He reached for his rifle.

In his mind's eye, he stood on the walkway instead of Garrus.

_Laser dot trembles on target's skull. The smell of spice on the spring wind. Sunset eyes defiant in the scope. Her body trembles. Not fear, indignation. Her mouth moves. "How dare you?"_

_"Did you take the shot?"_

_"Not...that day."_ A different voice this time. Not hers. It sounded... It was his own voice, unfamiliar from long silence._ "Not..._this _day." _He made his choice, let go of his gun. If Garrus decided to take his shot, neither Shepard nor Sidonis would fall. He knew the emptiness of revenge. Garrus would not have their blood on his hands.

"You've got to let it go, Garrus. Your men deserve better. Would they have wanted this?"

Sidonis' voice came over the radio, resigned. "Tell Garrus I'm sorry. And...let him do what he needs to do."

Thane looked around, spotted an access ladder. The metal was cold under his hands.

"Just...go." Garrus' voice came suddenly over the com, tired and full of pain. "Tell him to go."

"He's letting you go. You're getting a second chance, Sidonis. Don't waste it." Sidonis gaped, surprised, disappointed, scurried away.

Thane released the ladder, slumped back against the shuttle in relief. Shepard had talked him down, an enraged turian with a target in sight, and she had stopped him. She never ceased to amaze him. _She inspires us to do more than we think we can._

Garrus stalked up to them. "Shepard, I know you want to talk about this, but I don't. Not yet."

"It was for the best, Garrus. Give it time."

The car was mostly silent as Shepard drove Thane and Garrus back to the docking area. Garrus sat across from him in the rear compartment, motionless except for the rapid shifting of his eyes.

"For what it's worth, Mr. Vakarian, I have stood over my wife's murderers, watched as they died in pain and terror. Revenge...it wounds the avenger too."

"I want to know I did the right thing. Not just for me -- for my men."

"The galaxy is not a simple place. Right and wrong are more often shades of gray than black and white."

"It's so much easier to see the world in black and white. Gray...I don't know what to do with gray. Thanks for trying, Krios. I just..I need some distance from this place. Let's get back to the Normandy."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks are needed for the usual suspects who helped me to flesh out this chapter. Any input, criticism, or feedback is appreciated. **


	3. Memory

**Memory**

**

* * *

**

_He was the unseen, the silent blade. She was the protector, the shining lance.__  
Together, they will fight.  
Right and wrong are more often shades of gray than black and white.  
Can they change the fate of the galaxy?  
Can they save each other?_

_

* * *

_

"Excuse me, Shepard." Thane caught her before she hit the floor, eased her back on to her feet.

"I'm sorry, Thane, I didn't see you there. I'm all left feet today." She frowned slightly. Her glance fell on his upturned sleeve, traced the patterns on his arm, spotted the small welt of a sampling needle. "What's this?" She touched a finger to the bump as he hastily rolled the leather back down. "Were you seeing Dr. Chakwas? Is it your illness?"

"No...no. She and Mordin merely wished to take samples, do their own research. They were rather insistent, and I saw no point in arguing."

She brightened, releasing his arm and falling into step beside him. "I'm glad about that, Thane. The Illuminated Primacy might have a head start, but Mordin is several types of genius. Add Chakwas, and the technology we've been picking up into the mix, and I wouldn't be surprised to hear that they'd cooked up a miracle." A shrug and a smile sent his way. "Where are you headed? Do you have a few minutes to talk? How is Kolyat doing?"

"He is well. Bailey has him repairing security cameras and taking notes during interviews. I suspect he is proud to be present during investigations in spite of his grumbling. And you? You are well?"

She waited until they were seated at his table before answering. "I'm good. I just got back from talking with Garrus when I walked right into you. Thank you for talking to him in the shuttle. He wasn't ready to listen to me, but I think you got through to him a little."

"I was glad to help. You are reconciled, then?"

"More or less. He isn't quite ready to let it all go yet, but he's getting there."

"I spoke only the truth. I have been on that end of the laser. There was no satisfaction in my revenge."

"You mentioned that earlier. They murdered your wife and you hunted them down? Who were they?"

"Batarians. A slaver ring that was preying on hanar outer colonies. I'd killed their leaders. They paid the Shadow Broker to find out who I was, but they were afraid of me, so they went after her. They came for her while I was away. I thought she was safe. I...was wrong."

_I enter the house, look around. "Irikah?" I call. No answer. "Kolyat?"_  
_Broken glass under my feet. Smell of blood in the muffling air. _  
_Dark splotch near a window. Dread hollows my chest._

"I found out who they were, went after them. I was taught to grant death quickly, cleanly. To minimize suffering. Them--I let them linger.

_"Groans. Choking. Smell of blood in the still air. His limbs twitch. His voice begs. 'End it, drell.' I ignore him. _  
_Viscera drips from a blinded eye. Knife rips through shredded flesh. His voice gurgles, sobs in fear, fades to silence. _  
_Barred sunlight glints off shattered bone."_

A gentle warmth on his wrist brought him out of the memory. Shepard's eyes were wide and dark on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you relive that."

"I should apologize to you. That wasn't a...pleasant memory. But it is why I had to speak. I would not wish such on anyone else."

"You were working on instinct. Don't blame yourself."

"If I don't, who will? We must carry the weight of our decisions, Shepard. You, of all people, know this. I made the choice to hunt them. They're the only lives I've taken of my own choice. The only deaths on my own conscience."

"They killed innocents to get to you. For you and me, death is necessary, we only fight when we have to. Death was obviously a sport to them. You ended that. You're a good person, Thane; you wouldn't be feeling guilty if you weren't. Guilt over the past never goes away. You can only do your best to improve the moment you are in. 'There is never time in the future in which we will work out our salvation. The challenge is in the moment; the time is always now.' "

He thought slowly over this new consideration. The idea was a strange one. "'Trust life, and it will teach you, in joy and sorrow, all you need to know?' Perhaps. That is..something that had not occurred to me before. You have given me much to meditate upon." He sat back, feeling oddly perturbed, like the jar of an unexpected shoulder come to bear under a struggled burden. "Thank you for listening, Shepard." A tiny note of wonder crept into his voice. "I haven't spoken about this in-- I don't think I ever have. I didn't have anyone left to tell it to. You're the only friend I've made in ten years."

She smiled at him mysteriously as she stood to leave. "Friend, hmmm? Well, it's a start."

"'A start?' I...That's...intriguing."

"Isn't it just?" A dazzling smile flashed at him as she walked out.

* * *

Shepard had insisted he stay behind on this mission due to Pragia's humid environment. She was adamant that he avoid climates that would exacerbate his illness. He had bowed to her guardianship, thinking to take some time for meditation. Much had happened to him, more was yet to come.

Instead of prayer, he found his thoughts turning to the recent past. He was still amazed that Kolyat had--not forgiven him--accepted his existence, perhaps. One of the shadows of his past had a glimmer of light reflected upon it. He would not fail Kolyat again, for whatever time he had left. Bailey would be a good role-model for Kolyat to follow. Or Shepard, perhaps. She had certainly made an impression on Kolyat, and Kolyat could do worse than follow her example.

Shepard. She had sought him out for his assistance against the Collectors, but she had ended up helping him instead. The irony was not lost on him, even while he was grateful for her help. She was not at all what he'd expected when he first saw her. She had looked so fragile even in her armor. Skin instead of scales, no natural armor to speak of. Yet within that fragile form was dwelt a being of iron will and fierce determination. He had relied on secrecy, the stealthy knife, to get close to Nassana, she had shone in like a lance, obvious, visible, precise, clearing all obstacles that happened to cross her path until she reached her goal.

_Dawn approaches. Slatted square of pale light shines ahead. I am close to my goal. Sound of detonations, screams, then silence. I hear the door open without seeing it. The woman has gained the room first, but I will not be bested. I prepare my body for combat._

_"Shepard? But...you're dead?"_

_"I got better."_

_"And now you're here to kill me."_

_"I'm not an assassin, Nassana. But I'm looking for one."_

_Metal slips and rattles against plastic. Have they heard me? No, their attention is facing Shepard. The name is familiar. Little wonder that she came so far so quickly. She was reputed to be the best that her race had to offer, and she is looking for me. Curious. It does not matter. Her appearance gives me an opening._

_I slide through the vent, drop soundlessly to the floor. The first guard's neck snaps like a brittle branch. I punch the second in the throat, his death cry is the first alert. The asari commando has her shotgun drawn. My bullet goes through her heart. Nassana turns, face contorted with anger. I spin, seize her wrist as she fires, continue the move, step into her reach, pull her to me. My gun nestles against her body. Violet heartsblood drips down. I close my eyes, tenderly cradling her in my arms. Last breaths gurgle out of her lungs. I lay her down upon the table, gently cross her arms over her chest as the life fades from her eyes._

_Kalihira, hear my prayer. Take this soul into your embrace and let it rest in the seas of eternity._

_.  
_

_"That was some entrance. Thane Krios, I presume? I've come a long way to find you," her voice interrupts._

_"One moment. Prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken."_

_"She certainly was wicked."_

_I open my eyes briefly, reply, "Not for her. For me."_

_.  
_

_And when my time comes, grant me forgiveness._

_ .  
_

He realized that he had been prepared to die that day. He would have stopped Nassana's brutalizations. If her guards had killed him, it would have been a good death. But it seemed the gods were not done with him; someone else had intervened, protecting him even from himself. Instead, he had come aboard the Normandy. Shepard's ship. And she seemed determined to invade his meditations. Even when telling her of the darkest parts of his past, she had not turned away. Her parting words to him replayed through his mind on a regular basis. Friends--a start. Could they be more than friends? Was it even possible? It was..an interesting thought. Something to keep in mind.

Come what may, Kalihira, and Arashu, had shown him grace indeed.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why, but will no longer allow scene separations via ***** or extra line breaks for me. Please let me know if I missed any breaks. Special and wonderful thanks go out to kiwibliss, for her feedback and reviewing abilities, and lyssalu for the philosophical debate. 10 points to whoever can identify the quotes.  
**

**Thanks also go to those who have left feedback or reviews. It's good to know whether I am doing anything right!**


	4. Beacon

**Beacon**

**

* * *

**

_He was the unseen, the silent blade. She was the protector, the shining lance.  
Together, they will fight.  
Right and wrong are more often shades of gray than black and white.  
Can they change the fate of the galaxy?  
Can they save each other?_

_

* * *

_

"EDI, please inform Mordin we're incoming with an artifact," Shepard called over the comm as they entered the Normandy's airlock.

Thane, Shepard, and Miranda had just returned from the search for Doctors O'Loy and Cayce. They had found the Prothean artifact that the team had been studying, and characteristically, Shepard had touched it. It had undergone some sort of transformation at her touch, shrinking to the size of a child's ball, and Shepard insisted on bringing it back to the Normandy with her. For safety's sake, it was held in a large vacuum tube with thick shielding to prevent any radiation problems. The container was heavy, the three of them struggled to get it to the tech lab.

"Commander, are you sure you want this thing aboard?" Miranda asked worriedly.

"It looks safe enough, Miranda," replied Shepard. "If it were going to blast us, I think it would have done it by now. Besides, we're taking it up to Mordin's lab to take a look first, right? It's the first decent relic we've seen since Sovereign."

"I still can't believe you touched it."

"Let it go, Miranda," Shepard lilted cheerfully. "It's not the first time I've dealt with Prothean tech, and I'm still here." They staggered into the lab, where Mordin was waiting for them. "Mordin, we've got something for you. Looks like it's inert, but I'd like you to check it over for anything useful or dangerous," Shepard gestured for them to place the container next to Mordin's workstation.

Mordin hmmm'd over the artifact for some time. Shepard instructed Thane and Miranda to stay and see the results of proximity to the artifact.

"Interesting. Artifact now mostly inert. Some low EM emissions, shouldn't cause problems. Could be sentient. No, can't be, no chemical or reproductive activity. Still, wouldn't recommend experimentation. No need for containment otherwise. Will upload data for later technical analyses." Mordin clearly dismissed the object from his mind, turning back to his work on the Collector DNA samples they had obtained.

Shepard asked, "So there's no danger from, uh, normal exposure?"

"None at all."

"See, Miranda, I told you it would be fine." With a mischievous grin, Shepard popped open the top of the containment box and picked up the orb, juggling it from hand to hand.

"Are you mad?" Miranda gasped.

"Shepard, I don't think..." Thane started.

"Relax, both of you," Shepard held the orb up, examining its dimpled surface. "Is there any problem with taking this with me, Mordin?"

"Prefer it. Reflections distracting. Anything else?"

"Not right now. This is still pretty heavy, who wants to help me carry it to my cabin?"

"Don't look at me, Shepard. I wash my hands of this," Miranda held her arms up in denial.

"Thane?" Shepard dared.

"Of course, Shepard" He sighed silently, "I am yours to command."

"Excellent." And she heaved the orb at him.

"Shepard!" Miranda yelped.

Thane was expecting the move, however, and calmly sidestepped the projectile, reaching out to catch it as it flew past. He remarked mildly, "I may be ill, Shepard, but I am not yet incapacitated. You are most transparent in your intentions."

Her expression was a study in innocence. "Who, me? Come on."

They took the short elevator ride up to the loft. Shepard occasionally poking at the chromed sphere he held, watching the ripples form across the surface. When they arrived in her cabin, she hefted the ball and approached her center table. Thane watched Shepard finish positioning the orb, making minute adjustments until it was stationed to her liking. The relic seemed to have its own miniature mass effect field that kept it suspended a few inches above any flat surface.

Thane peered at the silvery surface, waved his hand over the globe. He could see the blurred reflections of her fish tank and miniature ship models, but one important feature seemed to be missing. "Shepard, doesn't it worry you that this item is reflecting everything but us?"

"It's not active, and it doesn't recognize us," she shrugged, pulling him down to sit next to her on the couch.

"How can you tell?"

"Prothean artifacts only activate under specific circumstances. I don't know how Saren activated the Beacon on Eden Prime, but once it finished with my brain, it went dead. No one else has ever made it even flicker. I suspect Cayce or O'Loy activated it, but Cayce killed the other doctor and himself before anything could come of it. Being on the receiving end of these things can be pretty traumatic."

"I read about Eden Prime. What happened when you were trapped in the Beacon?"

"It was...pure chaos." Her voice grew distant for a moment. "I saw war, destruction, creatures beyond imagining. Wild flashes that didn't make any sense. And all of it engraved on my mind in unending detail. Come to think of it," she sat up, focusing, "Having this thing in my head must be a little like your eidetic memory. You never forget. How do you deal with it?"

"Perfect memory can be a burden. Many disappear into...hmmm...let's call it solipsism; when a memory feels as real as life, it's as valid as life. It can be difficult to separate memory from reality. Most are able to. Some, it consumes. As in life, there is no perfect answer for every person. I have found that meditation allows me to better separate past from present."

"But they're still just memories, aren't they?" She propped her chin on a fist thoughtfully. "I have these...these Prothean memories in my head, but they're not me. They're not who I am. I remember them, more clearly than my own thoughts at times, but I know that they aren't now. Isn't it better to remember the past, but live in the moment and for the future?"

"Better, perhaps. We can learn from our mistakes, Shepard, but it's not always possible to reconcile them completely. Memories of pain or despair are particularly difficult to escape."

"Despair? Don't you see a single hope for the future, Thane?"

He looked at her for a long moment before replying. "I see one...siha."

A soft pause stretched between them before she tilted her head to one side, broke the silence. "I think my translator just glitched. What did you call me?"

"Siha. Someday, I'll tell you what it means." Borrowing a chapter from her book, he smiled, and left before she could respond.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhh the siha line. Who could resist such romance?**

**Thanks again to kiwibliss for her unending assistance in getting these chapters up. Everyone here should go read her Fornax for wonderful wonderful kicks. And bonus points to anyone who can name all of the quotes that I mangled from other games and movies :D**


	5. First Steps

**First Steps**

* * *

_He was the unseen, the silent blade. She was the protector, the shining lance  
Together, they will fight.  
Right and wrong are more often shades of gray than black and white.  
Can they change the fate of the galaxy?  
Can they save each other?  
_

* * *

"Thane, are you in here?" Kasumi poked her head into life support. "Of course you're in here. You're always in here. I need your help for a minute."

"Of course, Kasumi." He shook himself out of his introspection to reply, "What is it that you need?"

"This way, you'll see." Thane followed her out the door but he didn't have long to wonder, they took just a few steps down to the Port observatory. She positioned him inside the door and he waited patiently to see what she had in mind.

Shepard appeared around a set of carved wooden screens. Instead of her usual shipsuit or uniform, she wore a sheath of a dress with a wide golden torque around her bare neck. She was tucking something into the low neckline, started speaking before looking up and seeing him by the doorway. "Okay, do I have this stuff on righ...Thane! What are you doing here?"

He did not answer, stood staring at her, all senses focused on the vision before him, as close to shock as he ever got. Black leather over pale skin. Flyaway hair tucked behind delicate ears. Arms and legs somehow more slender than when covered by armor or cloth. The image imprinted on his mind in absolute clarity. It was several moments before he realized that Kasumi had begun talking.

"...needed a male opinion, and Thane was the closest. Really. And from his reaction, I think you've got it right. Tell her, Thane. Thane? Normandy to Thane, come in Thane!"

"I..."A few tries before the words escaped his throat. "Shepard, you do look magnificent."

She shook her head, tugging uncertainly at non-existent wrinkles. "It's nice of you to say so, but I'm pretty sure I prefer my armor."

"Come on, Shep, you look fantastic. Do I need to drag someone else in here to prove it?" Kasumi mock-threatened.

She glanced at Thane through lowered lashes, a light pink colored her cheeks. "No....no. One is plenty, thanks."

"Good. Now, for the next item. Do you know any dances?"

"Dances?" Shepard asked blankly.

"Dances," Kasumi replied firmly. "This guy likes to have classy parties. Here, this one shouldn't be too hard, but it makes you look totally great. It's something from a few centuries ago. Do either of you recognize it?"

Strains of music started up, a tune that lilted and skirled through the small room. Some ancient frazzled images appeared on Kasumi's omnitool, couples moving in dramatic patterns. Shepard shook her head in the negative, but Thane cocked his head, listening to the music while watching the figures twirl on the dancefloor. "Ah. A waltz, isn't it?"

"Sort of. It's a variation called the Rumba. It's a bit more energetic but so very elegant."

"I do recall that from my studies of history. My training was very thorough."

"Perfect memory. So jealous. You lead then."

"Hmmm. Kasumi, maybe I'll be fine without it," Shepard said, sounding intimidated.

Kasumi put on her best coaxing expression. "Come on, Shep. Even Thane knows how to dance. I'd have to stab you out of embarrassment if you did that shuffle of yours at Hock's party."

"Okay, okay," Shepard sighed as Kasumi started the music again.

Their first try ended in tangled limbs and embarrassed looks, hands in awkward places. He thought he saw the faintest smile cross her face as she snatched her hands away, folded them behind her back.

"I think we need to try that again. And Shep, stop trying to get Thane to stare at your cleavage."

"Kasumi! Drell don't even have cleavage, do they?"

"Then why is he staring?"

"It is quite noticable, siha," Thane murmured softly, his gaze fixed at a distant point over her shoulder.

Kasumi laughed at the indignant expression on Shepard's face. "Try to think of it like a battlefield," Kasumi advised, still chortling. "You know how to run an obstacle course, right? Just do that, only with, you know, rhythm."

"I'm a biotic, Kasumi. I stay back and slap singularities into people's faces. PhysEd was never my strong point."

"Perhaps the concept is still similar, Shepard. In biotic training, you must listen to your body's instincts, let them guide you through the currents of energy. Let yourself feel the music in here," he pressed one hand to her belly, "And in here," other hand against her breast.

"Listen to him, the man makes sense. And see, he's totally into your cleavage. Let's try this again."

Their next attempt was better as they both learned the rhythms of music and bodies. As he guided her into the third repetition, something between them clicked into place. She became flowing silk in his arms, their gestures synchronized, singular with the strains of melody. Their tempo increased into the finale, chords triumphant, ecstatic, haunting. He felt his lungs straining with effort, with something else that made it hard to breathe. She seemed overheated, almost burning in his arms, quicksilver and liquid.

He couldn't look away from her. The music ended yet they stood locked in place. Huge darkly lined eyes stared up at him. Rising color flushed her cheeks. Tongue darted out to lick parted lips. His breath quickened.

The sound of Kasumi clearing her throat broke them out of their trance. "That was...pretty much perfect. You two look great together. But much as I hate to break this up, we're going to be late if we don't leave right now."

His limbs felt oddly reluctant to release her into Kasumi's care, she too seemed hesitant to leave, turning to keep him in view as Kasumi firmly towed her toward the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming. I'll catch you later, Thane?"

"I look forward to the occasion, siha."

"Come on Shep, you can moon over Thane later."

Shepard shot a long-suffering look at Kasumi for that last remark, the doors slid closed as he heard her start, "I was not mooning over him!"

* * *

**A/N: This is meant to be a shorrt, sweet chapter to illustrate the growing bond between these two. Kasumi is apparently a closet matchmaker! The heavy stuff is coming up, keep reading! All feedback and reviews are welcome and responded to.  
**

**Thanks to kiwibliss for her reviews, and finding me the Rumba, and Hermia S for her skillful reviewing, and help with the summary. As always, NSAS gets a nod from sheer awesomeness, and all characters are property of BioWare.**


	6. Brief

**Brief**

**

* * *

**

_He was the unseen, the silent blade. She was the protector, the shining lance.  
Together, they will fight.  
Right and wrong are more often shades of gray than black and white.  
Can they change the fate of the galaxy?  
Can they save each other?_

_

* * *

_

Thane blinked to adjust his eyes as the conference room lights came on. Shepard had asked him to join in the debriefing on Aeia, particularly the reactions of the crashed crewmembers. After he had delivered his version of events, he had stepped back to let Jacob began his narration, not wishing to intrude. The Illusive Man claimed to have no knowledge of the _Hugo Gernsback_, but Jacob didn't seem to believe him.

"Yeah, well, if you didn't forward it, who did?"

"I did." On cue, as Jacob asked The Illusive Man who had sent him the information, Miranda stalked into the darkened room.

"Ahh, the obvious insider," Shepard said, realization dawning on her face. "I should have known."

Miranda faced Jacob, her voice gentle. "I promised you once that if I would help you find your father. I keep my promises." She seemed about to say more, but her face crumpled and she hurried out.

Shepard and Thane exchanged a startled, questioning glance. Miranda was usually very reserved and articulate. The glimpse of depth was curious. Shepard, typically, voiced her question directly to Jacob. "So you really had no idea Miranda was behind this? I know you two have a history."

"No. She's got a good memory, though. Selective, but good." Jacob rubbed the back of his neck in an uncertain gesture. "I haven't thought about those days in a long time, Shepard."

"Sounds like you might want to start thinking about them again," Shepard suggested. "It looked like she had a lot more to say."

"Not sure I really want to. She...requires a better man than I."

"You're a good man, Jacob. Don't sell yourself short." Shepard lightly punched Jacob in the arm, shaking her head ruefully. "Ah, come on, we've got work to do."

"Aye Commander. And Shepard? Thanks for the help."

"Any time, Jacob. I'll be babysitting an adolescent krogan if you need anything else."

"Krios." Jacob turned to Thane as they walked out into the hallway. "I wanted to thank you too. Those were some good moves down on the planet."

"You are welcome, Mr. Taylor. I'm glad I could be of assistance."

"Listen..." Jacob jerked his head in the direction of the armory to indicate his intended direction. "I know we haven't been on the best of terms. Just wanted to let you know, I appreciate you and Shepard helping me out."

"I regret that your father's history had to be revealed in such a way. It could not have been easy to face," Thane replied, following with his hands clasped behind his back.

"The man I knew died a long time ago, Krios. My father's in my memories. Guess he was a good enough dad that even he couldn't screw up what he taught me."

"It's never easy to learn the truth of your loved ones."

Jacob paused just inside the armory to place his shotgun on the nearest table. "Huh. I guess you'd know about that. Sorry, I wasn't thinking. How's your son?"

Thane hesitated, picking up and examining a newer model of silencer for his rifle before answering. "Kolyat...has a good heart. I believe in time, he will forgive me. Perhaps you may come to feel the same for your father?"

"Doubt it. He's not my father any more. He's just a guy who took advantage of his power to do bad things. He can rot in prison for all I care. But I was wrong about you. Glad to have you on the team. No hard feelings, right?"

"Of course not, Mr. Taylor."

* * *

**A/N: I know, Brief chapter is brief. My sincere apologies for that. This is a setup to the much longer chapter coming up. It didn't really fit in at the beginning of the next chapter, or the end of the previous one, so here it stands by itself. Next chapter should be up by Friday.**


	7. Time

**Time**

**

* * *

**_He was the unseen, the silent blade. She was the protector, the shining lance.  
Together, they will fight.  
Right and wrong are more often shades of gray than black and white.  
Can they change the fate of the galaxy?  
Can they save each other?_

_

* * *

_

_"You wished to see me, Dr. Chakwas?"_

_"Yes, Thane. You are late."_

_"My apologies, Jacob requested my presence in the armory and the discussion ran long."_

_"I must emphasize the importance of regular visits. The progress of your illness should be closely monitored."_

_I shake my head in reply, "I do not believe that my illness can be remedied by the ship's med-bay."_

_Her brow arches. "Perhaps you underestimate us. Regardless, it is my responsibility to ensure the well-being of every member of this crew. In addition, any information we gather here may be of use to others of your race that are afflicted by this syndrome." She presses a cold monitor to my chest, checks my pulse and temperature. "Hmmm..."_

_"Is there a problem?"_

_"No. As a matter of fact, I believe the arid environment here has agreed with you. Your lungs sound slightly better than during our last checkup. You may have more time than you thought."_

_Chill plastic digs into my palms. I realize I am gripping the edge of the cot. I carefully unclench my fingers. "More..How much more time?"_

_"I would need to do further examinations over time to make an accurate prediction." Buttons beep as she consults her datapad. "Depending on the progression, anywhere from days to months. Probably not more, considering the damage already done."_

_"I...see."_

_"Consider it encouragement to come in for regular checkups."_

_"Thank you, Doctor. I will be more attentive in the future."_

_

* * *

_

He mused on this news the next day as they rode toward Grunt's Rite of Passage. Shepard was in front, making sure Okeer's imprinting of truck driving was enough to keep Grunt from running them off the road, so his silence went unremarked. His body was dying. He had accepted this fact for some time. The idea that his journey's end might be delayed was too new, too strange to immediately grasp. Hope was something he could not afford.

The harsh sun of Tuchanka burned down on his head as they exited the tomkah. The air was dry but not clear, no comfort to his lungs. Fine particulate matter--smoke, smog, dust--made a faint haze that obscured the horizon. The area centered around a raised platform in the middle of a ruined amphitheatre, stairs ran down the front and sides and more walkways ascended into rubble filled passages. At the heart of the theater of battle was the keystone, blinking balefully.

Shepard found a position to the left of the keystone, covered in the back and sides by rubble and rusting metal. "This looks like the best defensive position. Grunt, you're up front. Try not to bite their heads off until we're done."

"Hah, these creatures aren't worthy of my gullet, Shepard," Grunt boasted, crouching at the top of the cracked stairway. "I'll grind them to dust!"

"Thane, stay near me." Her fingers ghosted past the leather on his shoulders as she guided him into position. "You'll need to take care of any that get past Grunt. I'll reinforce with my biotics. We'll do our best to slow them down, but I think this is Grunt's battle."

"I will watch over you, siha," he replied quietly.

The smile she gave no one else flashed at him for an instant. "I know you will. You always do." She pressed the keystone.

The world came into sharper focus as the first loping beasts came into range.

_Amonkira, Lord of Hunters. Let my feet be swift, my hands be steady and my aim be true. Arashu, guard Your warrior. Keep her safe._

They came slowly, warily at first. Their hesitation cost them their lives as Grunt shattered them into smears. The next wave of varren closed in more quickly from Thane's side of the arena. His rifle took down a string of targets, but the vermin kept coming. The one in the lead took his last round in between the eyes, hitting the ground and slowing the others for a moment. He pulled his pistol, and doubletapped the next varren in the back of the head as it struggled to get up from the tangle. Another had recovered by this time, and was nearly on him. He blurred forward, rolled under the creature as it leaped at his throat, planted both feet on the varren's belly as it jumped, using its own momentum to send it crashing headfirst into the sharp rubble behind him. Another shot from his Locust made sure the creature was down.

A bright flash streamed past him and exploded in the midst of the remaining varren, knocking them into a tumble of char. Thane nodded his thanks to Shepard, checked the perimeter for any remaining enemies. "Clear on this side."

"Hit the keystone, Shepard. I'm ready!"

"Alright. Here we go again."

Shadows crossed the sun, slithering undulations that dropped dark shapes through the rubble. The insectoid creatures looked like rachni at first, but as they closed in, the broader chitinous plates identified them as something else.

"Those are klixen, watch out, they spit fire at close range and explode when they die. We saw that on Korlus."

"They can roast in their own juices!" Grunt snarled excitedly.

Thane pushed Shepard out of the line of fire-jets, using the force to tumble in the other direction. He spun in midair, touched down briefly and leaped again, driving his body over the jets of streaming fire, aiming for the center of the creature's mass. As he crossed above the klixen's head, he emptied the remainder of his clip into the back of its head and chest. He landed on his feet behind the monster, and sidestepped behind a metal tower to avoid the combustive death blast.

Shepard picked herself up from where she had fallen, quickly pointing out additional incoming klixen. "They're going to overwhelm us, we can't keep up with these numbers!"

"I'm not afraid, let them come!"

Thane jerked his head at the square metal columns scattered through the testing ground. "Up there. We'll have the best view and the clearest shot. Quickly, they're close." He scaled the crumbling metal, his muscles carrying him smoothly to the top.

"I am krogan, not lizard, I'm staying here," muttered Grunt.

"The towers wouldn't support Grunt anyway," replied Shepard. "I'm not sure if I could...Thane? Thane?"

"Above you, Shepard," he answered over the comm channel. The sun glinted off the barrel of his sniper rifle, signaling his position.

"Sneaky, good job. How many are there?"

"Enough to cause problems. I'll do what I can from here. There's a ledge behind you that should put you out of reach of their flame. You can make it if you hurry."

Thane crouched tensely at his perch. He had to admit, the exertions of the day so far had not tired him as much as they had been. Perhaps if he continued on these drier worlds--

The klixen neared. He started firing into the crowd as rapidly as he could, trying to avoid Grunt. Grunt had charged the latest group, actually headbutting one into a stone wall. The fiery explosions didn't seem to bother the krogan and he ripped and shredded his way through the center of the cluster. Several of the creatures tried to close with Shepard, spitting fire at her legs, trying to cripple her, force her off the ledge. She met their fire with her specialized Singularity, sucking the creatures into its vortex. She picked off the last of the helpless screeching creatures with her biotics.

She wiped dirt from her face with a look of relief. "Okay, I think we're cl--"

Three more harvesters passed overhead, dropping their loads of klixen warriors. One of them landed almost on top of their small group.

"--clearly in trouble!" Shepard shouted, backpedaling as far as she could to evade the burning saliva. She gestured frantically from the back of the small crevice, managed to levitate the insect long enough for Grunt to kick it in the head, breaking its spined neck with a loud snap.

"Left. Five of them incoming. More on the right," Thane called. He Threw a blast at the nearer group, pushing them back. His gun crackled quietly. The leading klixen ruptured, setting off a chain explosion that mowed down its nearest neighbors. A low concussion sounded to his right, he turned to see Grunt lowering his Claymore and smirking.

"Any more of them?" Shepard's voice came tiredly over the channel.

He scanned the arena again, checked for movement on the ground or in the sky. "No. It appears that was the last."

"The keystone, Shepard, we need to finish the Rite."

"Once more into the fray," Shepard sighed, trying to wipe dirt and gore off her visor. "I wonder what Wrex has in store for us this time." Again she pressed the keystone.

The earth shook wildly as _something _approached. The rusted metal around him shattered, dropped him into space. The rippling ground rushed up to meet him. He struck, rolled, felt the razor sharp metal slice through the muscles of his arm and shoulder. A towering sinuous shape rose out of the tortured earth.

He lay stunned for a moment from the impact. Grunt and Shepard's voices came to him in a jumbled pile.

"A thresher maw! Finally, something worth fighting!"

"That tower just came down! Where's Thane?"

"Where the hell is the maw?"

"There!"

"You're wasting ammo. And you're missing it!"

"Damn, I told you I can't hit the wide end of a shuttle. And where is Thane?"

"I'm here. Shepard, you must calm yourself," Thane picked himself out of the pile of rubble, covered in scrapes and bruises. One long gash bled freely down his arm.

"There you are, are you okay? Have you seen that thing?"

"Listen to me." He appeared beside her, ignoring the blood dripping off his fingers, modeled her posture against his, guided her arm into steady aim. "Feel your heart beat. The weight of the weapon in your hands. See the target. There is nothing but your body and your target. Look into its eyes. Let your instincts free."

Her body stilled under his words. He heard her exhale once. Her finger trembled on the trigger, shifted slightly, pulled back. The missile landed directly between the thresher maw's eyes. Once. Twice. A third time and the creature shrieked, its scream ripping through the air, before it thrashed one last time and lay still.

* * *

They sat in the back of the tomkah, returning triumphant from Grunt's Rite of Passage, a full circle from the morning's journey. As appropriate for such times, he thought back to his conversation with Chakwas once again. He had come close to death that day, in the rubble of the fallen tower. Odd, that the memory brought a tremble to his chest. He had faced his possible end many times in the past, today should have been no different. Yet, there was a difference that he couldn't yet name.

The thoughts were a welcome distraction from the discomfort of his body. Shepard apparently decided that his wound needed bandaging, despite the fact that it had stopped bleeding and was well on its way to mending. He winced as she slathered disinfectant over his arm.

"Siha, you needn't do this. The medi-gel has taken care of the injury."

"Your body has enough to deal with. Medi-gel or not, I won't risk losing you to a simple infection that basic precautions can prevent."

He hesitated, but there wouldn't be a better time, and he wanted her to hear the news from him. "Shepard, I should tell you. I spoke to Dr. Chakwas yesterday. She said that my illness has slowed, perhaps due to the drier air on the Normandy."

The bandage she was wrapping around his arm tightened momentarily before easing off, becoming careful again. Her voice was steady as she asked, "How long?"

"She is not yet sure what the results will be, it may not be very much time at all. She wishes to do further tests."

"It would be a favor to me if you kept me updated. Don't be throwing your life away just because you might...might...be dying," she said, sounding angry as she tied off the bandage.

"All things must pass, siha. How else would we know the value of life?"

"There are other ways," she murmured, turning away, not meeting his eyes.

"Shepard, look at me." He took her chin in his hand, turning her to face him once again. "When my time comes, you must let me go."

Her eyes bored into him, full of defiance. "No."

The direct intimacy of her scrutiny shivered through his senses, the truck, or his stomach lurched inside of him, a sudden shifting of perception. Her face glided toward his, slowly, never breaking eye contact. A slow pressure against his mouth, salty with the sweat and grime of battle. He lost himself to the moment, let his lips part under her probing, slipped his tongue into her mouth. A fierce excitement kicked through his bones, her kiss hinted and teased with promise. He crushed her body to him, twisting to press her against the metal grating. Siha.

Sharp pain in his wounded arm stabbed through him, brought him back to himself. He remembered who he was once again. He drew back, a whisper's distance from her, an impossible gulf that he dared not bridge. "Siha..."

"Sshh." She pressed a finger briefly against his lips, stilling his words. "It's okay. When it's time."

"Eternity would not be enough," he said softly.

He surprised a laugh out of her as she leaned back against the side of the truck. She folded her arms and quirked an eyebrow at him. "That's rather cryptic."

"It was meant to be, siha."

"Are you ever going to tell me what that means?"

He smiled in return, back on solid ground now, and copied her pose, careful of his bandaged shoulder. A touch of humor returned to him as he responded, "Perhaps. In time."

* * *

**A/N: As promised, a much longer chapter. I think this is the longest one I've ever written! I'd really love some feedback on the doctor, battle, and kissing scenes, I can't tell if it's awkward or too soon any more. And if my Thane voice slipped at all. *****sigh* Come on Shep, Thane, get your acts together!**

**Kiwibliss, I love you. You are a review machine, and the model of a scientific salarian--er I mean reader. And thank you NSAS for your support and lols.**


	8. Enter the Reaper

**Enter the Reaper**

_

* * *

_

_He was the unseen, the silent blade. She was the protector, the shining lance._  
_Together, they will fight._  
_Right and wrong are more often shades of gray than black and white._  
_Can they change the fate of the galaxy?_  
_Can they save each other?_

* * *

_It's morning on Kahje. Sunlight reaches to touch the spires of the Great Temple. It spreads, edging down the copper tiers like scintillating waterfalls. Sheets of sparkling rain surround and define the shell of energy circling the city. The music of the Encompassing thrums through the house._

No matter the number of years spent on other planets, on ships and stations, he still found himself waking when dawn came to the domed city on Kahje. It was his heart once. He did not think his body would draw breath long enough for him to see it again with living eyes. Perhaps his soul would return to the house where he and Irikah had dwelt once his body was given to the deeps. Her presence was almost tangible when his memories took him home.

_Irikah?_

_Forgive yourself, Thane. I have returned to the sea._

_I will never._

_Do you wish to be alone all the days of your life?_

_If Kalihira is merciful, we will be together again soon._

_No, my love. You will live, and find joy. It has already begun._

_How can I...siha is not you._

_One can love more than once in a lifetime, my darling. You must awaken again._

He sat up, blankets falling around him, confusion spinning through his mind. Since drell had perfect memories, they did not need the dream process to correlate information perceived by the senses. And although he prayed and meditated daily, he did not believe that the gods reached out to answer their followers in a direct fashion. Amonkira would quicken his feet; Arashu would defend the innocent; and Kalihira would take him when it was his time. They wouldn't bring him Irikah's spirit for a night's chat. It wasn't a dream, and couldn't be a vision. So from where had the exchange come? The question circled through his thoughts until he heard the first stirrings of the crew through the walls of his room.

His omnitool beeped with a shipwide announcement. Shepard was requesting the crew's presence in the Briefing Room. He dressed hurriedly, trying to bring his lurking unease under control. He wondered if he would get a chance to talk to Shepard about the...apparition, for lack of a better word. She often had insights that fascinated him and brought him comfort.

* * *

Deserted hallways and empty rooms. Bootsteps rang hollowly in the echoed gloom. Cold dead air pressed down on Thane's chest. "It's too quiet here." He glanced around at the great ship. "There should be movement, speech. There's only silence."

"Exploring an abandoned area, expecting something mechanical and nasty to jump out at any moment. Just like old times." Garrus quipped, trying to relieve some of the stifling tension.

Shepard rubbed her neck uneasily. "I can almost hear creepy music playing in the background."

"Me too." Garrus checked his shields in an unconscious signal of his anxiety. "I can practically taste the ambush."

"It is remarkably ambushlike, isn't it?," Shepard noted with forced casualness as she led the way into the research vessel.

An urgent message from The Illusive Man himself had sent them hurrying to the shell of an abandoned Reaper. They needed the Reaper IFF to trigger the Omega 4 relay, but more importantly, the research team investigating the derelict had stopped communicating, and true to form, Shepard had immediately set course for the derelict ship. They had boarded without trouble, advancing through the research stations until they reached the access hatch separating the personnel quarters from the physical Reaper. His instincts did not warn him in time to prevent Shepard from punching in the access code. The ship rumbled and buckled, throwing the three of them into each other. They had been expecting a trap, but the actual event was disquieting.

"So, ambush." Shepard hit the comm button on her helmet to patch her through to the Normandy. "Joker?"

"Sorry Commander. The Reaper put up some crazy kinetic barriers. I don't think we can get through from our side, even with our upgrades," came Joker's reply.

"Of course not. That would've been far too easy. We'll have to take down the barrier generators from in here, then. Any idea where they are?"

"At the moment of activation, I detected a heat spike in what is likely the wreck's mass effect core. Sending the coordinates now." EDI's schematics appeared above Shepard's omnitool. "Be advised," EDI continued, "This core is also maintaining the Reaper's altitude."

Thane examined the map carefully, taking note of the different routes to the generator. There were several blind corners that would require caution, but catwalks that the research team had built would give him a better field of view. If he could reach the walkways in time during an attack, it would give them a tactical advantage.

"So when we take the barriers down to escape, the wreck falls into the planet?" Shepard's question brought his attention back to focus on her.

"And then everyone dies, yeah I got it."

"If any helmsman can pull us off this thing before it reaches crush depth, it's you. We'll make a sweep for survivors and recover what data we can. Stand by."

"Aye Aye... Good hunting."

As they progressed through the ship, it became clear that the emanations from even an inert Reaper were enough to slowly twist a person's consciousness; indoctrinating them and corrupting them until they became no more than the mindless husks now loping toward them. Shepard had climbed onto a stack of crates out of immediate reach of the moaning creatures, and was slowing picking them off with her biotics. Garrus was standing with his back to the railing. His superior height and strength allowed him to knock back multiple husks at once, either breaking their necks instantly or giving him enough space to bring a volley of bullets to bear.

That left the scion to Thane.

He had to keep the creature's attention on himself. If it focused on the two trapped behind him, it would disrupt their defenses, make them easy prey. He would need to stay close to the creature, then. Fortunately, the scion was slow and clumsy, he was able to sidestep its shockwave with well-timed footwork. Each time it struck out, he took advantage of its recovery time to Warp down its armor. As he circled, he spotted a small gap in its upper carapace, where the head met the body. A weak point. Gathering his balance, he leaped onto the scion's back, shoved his gun into the crevice, and fired.

He released his hold on the scion as it collapsed, wiping the resulting slime off his leathers as well as he could. He checked on Shepard and Garrus to see that they had their situations well in hand. Garrus had just broken the neck of the last husk with the butt of his rifle; Shepard was crouched on her perch of crates, still limned in crackling indigo. It faded as he watched; when she noticed his glance, she thrust her thumbs high in the air. A victory gesture perhaps, Thane smiled to himself as he helped her climb down from the boxes. Her levity certainly brought him heart and encouragement, helping to counter the fatigue that was creeping through his limbs.

"Are you alright, Thane? That scion couldn't have been easy to take on alone."

"No worse than ever, siha. The beast may be sapient, but they are not intelligent. We should continue. This ship is an unpleasant place to linger." He mentally matched their position to the memory-map of the ship. "There is a large open area to our left. There may be survivors or terminals containing information. The most direct route to the Reaper core, however, is forward."

"Then we go left, of course."

Thane inclined his head. He had expected no less of her.

As they made their way to the left, Thane halted, thrusting out an arm to prevent Shepard and Garrus from continuing. Sour, sharp, primal, the scent was unmistakable. "There's been violence here. Death and darkness. We should proceed with caution."

A few steps more and the ship opened up before them. They were standing on a bridge that extended less than a third of the way over the chasm. Dozens of dull leaden spikes stretched toward the ceiling high above. The remains of several bodies were impaled on the razor edges, staining the tips with a matted brown, features twisted in agony.

"My god..." came Shepard's horrified whisper.

"We've seen these before, Shepard." Garrus reminded her. "Dragon's teeth your people called them. The geth used them on Eden Prime."

"There are tales of such things among my people. Devices buried on distant worlds that turned the finders into abominations. Stories that frightened children and dismayed adults."

Shepard visibly steeled herself to examine the cavern. "See how the room's arranged, they treated this thing like some kind of altar."

"It does look like that. But why would they want this to happen?" Garrus asked her.

"You heard the logs. They were seeing things, hearing things. They were being indoctrinated. We can't help these people now, but we won't let the machines use their corpses like this."

"Agreed. Let's get the IFF and get out of here."

* * *

"Behind you, Shepard!" Garrus' warning came out of nowhere as several husks pulled themselves up from the ground bare inches from their feet. Thane's instincts took over; his body interposed itself between Shepard and the nearest monstrosity, his fist already clenched, the knuckle extended. Bone cracked, and he shifted to the next target, only to see Shepard and Garrus staring behind him, the husks dead at their feet.

"Shepard-Commander."

That was not a voice that could come from any organic being. He followed Garrus and Shepard's line of sight to see tall mechanical shape. Where its head should be, a single lantern-like oblong was attached. Its arms and legs were formed of metal cords wrapped around a solid gleaming skeleton. Disconcertingly, its right shoulder and chest were covered with armor that matched what Shepard herself wore, down to the N7 sigils stamped across them. A large ragged chunk was missing from the chestpiece, showing the synthetic coils that formed its torso.

"A geth? A geth just saved us? And spoke to us?" Shepard's voice rang with shock.

"The geth was the sniper." That would explain the geth ship docked alongside the Reaper shell, Thane thought. But, "I thought geth didn't speak..."

"Since when do geth operate alone? They get smarter the more of them there are." Garrus sounded just as puzzled.

"I've killed hundreds of those things. I've never had one speak before. It went that way," Shepard gestured at the murky walkway. "What do you want to bet the IFF is in the same place?"

"No takers there, Shepard."

"The question we should be asking is whether it is friend, or foe."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Finally, they had found the IFF. The discovery was almost anticlimactic. The device lay on a console in an abbreviated airlock, as if one of the scientists had been transporting it and had been overcome by an irresistible call. Some slight drag marks trailed from the console to the far set of doors.

"I'm...hearing that creepy music again, Shepard," Garrus commented. "Is the core on the other side of those doors? And what are those prints on the floor?"

"I think we're about to find out. Ready?"

They nodded.

A blast of chilly air greeted them as the portals drew aside. The Reaper core was indeed facing them; below it, manipulating a panel of indecipherable diagrams, was the geth. The shifting of position triggered something; while they watched, more groaning shapes ground out of the shadows. The geth anticipated the attack. It fired several quick shots into the approaching abominations before turning back to its work. As they neared, the embodied AI turned to face them, but additional veined atrocities rose up around it. Before it could react, they overwhelmed it, attacking until the geth shape collapsed under the mass of bodies.

Garrus pulled out his assault rifle. "You win the bet, Shepard. They were in the same place."

"You can pay me later, Garrus!" Shepard glared. "Any ideas on how to get to that 'later?'"

"We can section the sides, thin their numbers. The remainder will be forced to come at us from the front. The longer path will make them easy targets." Thane pointed, seeing that the animated bodies seemed reluctant to get too close to the pulsing power source.

"Good idea. Garrus, you cover the front."

"No problem, Commander."

Thane and Shepard went back to back, each of them facing a different side of the core room. He had accompanied her on nearly every mission, and particularly since Tuchanka, they had grown even more familiar with each other. The slightest shift of her balance, the tiniest change of her position, he was able to instantly match. They circled and spun in place. She sent out the elemental forces at her command, locking the twisted humanoids into place until he came about to face them, killing them with a blow or bullet to the neck or the head. He went for the killing hits, holding nothing back. There was a rightness to this battle such as he had never felt. He felt whole despite the danger to his body. Even as he kicked in the leg of another husk, he felt the harmony of their dance. Fatigue was washed away as his mind gloried in the physical challenge.

When it was over, when no more monstrosities circled around them, he found that he was clutching her hand in his. The same unity he had felt was reflected in her eyes-and Garrus was speaking.

"...two should really get a room. Seriously. I'm here too, you know. And I'd really like to make it back to _my _room at some point, preferably in one piece?"

Thane cleared his throat, dropping her hand in order to adjust his collar. Shepard seemed completely unfazed.

"Garrus, you have absolutely no understanding of the word _tact_, do you?"

"Sure I do. It means Take Away the Core There."

"That's t-a-t-c-t, not tact."

"Details. Are you going to blow the thing up or not?"

"Patience is another word you need to learn." Shepard pulled the M-920 Cain off her back, pointing it in more-or-less the correct direction. "You two should duck."

Thane and Garrus shared a glance, then they both dove behind the nearest piece of cover - the guardwall on either side of the console. The increasing shrill of the charge-up hit its peak and a colossal boom tore through the chamber. Thane gave it a good twenty count before he lifted his head to see Shepard reholstering her weapon. "I like this. No aiming necessary."

"Isn't that cheating?" Garrus asked, grinning.

"It's Shepard, she's allowed to cheat," Thane replied, getting back to his feet.

"Laugh it up you two. How about we get out of here before we go down with the ship? I don't really want to die twice in one decade."

"One moment, Shepard." Thane motioned to the mechanical corpse lying on the catwalk. "That geth - I think we should bring it. Its behavior was...strange."

"Leave it. We have enough trouble," disagreed Garrus. "The last thing we need is our own little Eden Prime on the Normandy!"

"Tali said no one's ever captured a geth intact."

"You know the risk, that's all I'm going to say!"

"There's no time for a debate, move out." Shepard motioned for Thane to take one side as they hoisted the geth onto their shoulders. One-handed, Thane worked to keep the recoil under control as the three of them fought to retrace their steps to the Normandy. Glaring brightness alternating with penumbral darkness and artificial neutrality flickered across his vision. The ship was disintegrating around them as it fell into the planetary atmosphere. The three of them were staggering from more than just turbulence when the Normandy finally came within sight.

"Joker, open the portside airlock!" Shepard's voice yelled over the comm band. Wildly, she started to swing the geth back and forth. "Throw it!"

They flung the machine through the air to tumble into the airlock. Garrus vaulted after it, landing safely within. Before Shepard and Thane could follow, the gap between the ships widened into a yawning gulf. Only the fact that they were high above the planet's center of gravity gave them any chance of making the jump safely.

"Are you with me, Thane?"

"I have faith, siha."

Hand in hand, they leapt into space.

* * *

**A/N: There just wouldn't be enough room here to list all of the people who helped develop this chapter (kiwi, Pirate Rose, and more) and left feedback for improvements. Thank you, thank you all - NSAS, you know who you are!**

**lyssalu, this is for you!  
**


	9. Between the Fire and the Flame

**Between the Fire and the Flame**

**

* * *

**

_He was the unseen, the silent blade._  
_She was the protector, the shining lance._  
_Together, they will fight._  
_Right and wrong are more often shades of gray than black and white._  
_Can they change the fate of the galaxy? _  
_Can they save each other?_

* * *

_Wind like tortured demons. Driving sand in every exposed surface like miniature scalpels. The shuttle is completely lost in the shifting particles._

_"Thane, -n you see - all?" Shepard asks me over the disintegrating com._

_"Yes, Shepard. This is not unlike some parts of our native planet during storm season."_

_"Take p-nt. Y- be -r eyes. Lead - wa- home."_

_We run from rock to rock. Mechs keep coming. I am in the lead, make the shuttle first. I provide cover fire to give the others a path. Jack is hit, curses as she storms to her feet. Shepard pushes Jack out of the line of fire._

_"I said, get into the shuttle, Jack! You're hit, I'll cover you!" Shepard shouts over the storm._

_"Shit! I'm going!" Jack swears as she tumbles into the back of the Kodiak._

_"Another heavy mech incoming, Shepard. You will need to hurry." I calmly load another round into my rifle, despite the danger to Shepard just a few feet away. I must hold the mechs back to keep her safe._

_"On my way!" She backs up, keeping to cover as much as she can. She unlimbers the particle beam she lately favors, fires sustained bursts at the heavy mech between its shots. She is only ten steps from safety. I land a bullet in the YMIR's mechanical head. It falls to its knees. Urgent beeping emits from its power cells._

_Five steps. "It's going to overload!" Jack grabs me before I can leave the shelter. "She's almost here, you'll just be in her way!"_

_Three more steps. The beeping increases._

_She leaps toward the back of the shuttle, arms outstretched, eyes reaching into mine. I catch her before she falls, tug her to safety, her mouth opens to thank me. Explosion, dark blur, then blackness._

_Turbulence. Directionless movement. Metal against my back. I automatically assess my body's state. Bruises, no major injuries. Shepard. Where is Shepard?_

_There. On her back next to me, our hands still linked. Sharp serrated metal protrudes from her side, stabbing through flesh and bone._

_"Fin-fucking-ally, Krios, you're conscious. Way to help with my freaking leg. I'm just fine, thanks for asking." Jack yells from the pilot's seat. "I didn't think you were hurt bad, but Shepard is. Keep her with us, ETA to the Normandy, 2 minutes!"_

_I kneel beside her, try to stem the tide seeping from her side. "Shepard. Siha. Stay. Do not go." Worlds of meaning compressed to words._

_Her lips shape into a smile, blood dribbles down her cheek as she coughs. "Stay with me and I'll stay with you."_

_Mere mortal mouthings cannot convey my care. One syllable only escapes my lips. "Stay."_

He had carried her to the doctor, moving as quickly as he could without jarring her body, carried her to the clean white bed, now stained with her blood. A last press of his cheek to hers, and he stepped back, let the doctor approach with medigel, bandages, anesthetics. He had hovered with the rest of the crew as Dr. Chakwas worked to remove the spike and staunch the wound. She would recover, he knew. She was strong. He shared the relief when success was reported, that she would live, quickly restored, a matter of days.

But he had turned, left the bay, returned to his room without speaking. He could not face her, the revelation of his self.

He paced back and forth now, unable to sleep or meditate. Shepard had been discharged from the medbay some hours earlier and was safely ensconced in her cabin. It was very late by ship time, yet he couldn't sleep. Shepard flitted through his thoughts, rippled through his memories. It wasn't only the physical attraction between them. He had felt that before, in other places, other times, and ignored it easily. But his mind was engaged when she was there. He found his soul rousing for the first time in years. He cared for her, he realized. He cared for her...but it was different than what he'd felt for Irikah. He wasn't sure what to with it. They were both brave, determined, vivid women. He had loved Irikah with mind and body; to him, her soul outshone her body, the embodiment of Arashu, goddess of motherhood and protection. Irikah had been fiercely determined in any situation she was confronted with; she threw herself into every pursuit with unending dedication. But he had known that his skills of destruction were greater, eventually they had caught up to him. She had paid the price.

But Shepard was just as vivid, just as brave, and even more determined. In his mind, he called her siha; in truth, she was that and more. He had seen the people she saved and spared, those she gave second chances to. Her refusal to kill unless absolutely necessary, her ability to take life to defend another. Her serenity and eloquence. He knew what chances could mean to the souls she saved. Her soul was alive and fiery within her, her physical form the appropriate vessel; only occasional flashes, more precious for their rarity, were allowed to blaze through. She was a partner, a woman who would fight on any level and find a way to win without compromise, yet she resisted his efforts to put her on a pedestal. She would climb down, insist on walking by his side, a comrade and fellow traveler of the universe.

She had kissed him once. Amidst the war torn remnants of a broken world, she had pressed her lips to his, pierced the veil of dreams, and laid her fingers on his soul. What could he be to her, a dying assassin? Grief, burden, pain? He could offer her nothing but the fading embers of a withering coal.

Perhaps...relief? That same voice he had heard on the Citadel whispered to him. Who did she have to share her burdens? Friends, but none close. No one sought her out when she lay awake, unable to sleep, troubled by the tasks before her. Who would guard her if her strength ever failed, who would stand by her side? Who better to understand death than the dying? Ten years dead in soul, two years dead in body. They were alike in the dance between life and death, destruction and salvation. Who did she have to whisper to in the depths of the night, when fear and doubt closed in?

Not he. Surely not he? To reach into the blaze? To protect the fire from the flame? What faith did she have in him, who had failed before? What secret had she discovered in him as she lay bleeding in his arms? What truth had he discovered? Could he bring her joy? Was the chance worth the risk? '_Stay with me_.' Unspoken were the words '_Be with me_'. Could he disappoint her, leave her be?

_'Trust life, and it will teach you, in joy and sorrow, all you need to know. The time is always now.'_

Thane grabbed his jacket and left the empty room.

The elevator ride to the top deck seemed to take longer than usual, although the seconds ticked past with their usual count. He stopped before the Commander's door, realizing the lateness of the hour. "EDI, is Commander Shepard still awake?"

"Yes, Mr. Krios."

"Please ask if I may see her."

He heard EDI's request through the closed doors, and Shepard's fainter reply. As the doors opened, he saw Shepard sitting on her rumpled bed, datapads scattered around her. It was only the second time he had seen her out of uniform, and the sight still took his breath away. The thin dark fabric of her shirt barely covered her chest, left her shoulders and midsection completely bare. The leggings that she wore barely covered her hips. They contrasted sharply with her spacer-pale skin. He swallowed, feeling a nervousness that hadn't struck him in over a decade. But as she stood up, his attention was drawn to the white bandages wrapped around her abdomen, reminding him why he had sought her out.

"Hello, Thane. Did you need something? You've made yourself scarce lately."

"Are you well, siha? Your injuries seemed severe. I was concerned that the doctor released you too soon."

"Don't worry about me, I always make it through." Her tone was light as she came forward to greet him. "I was trying to study the latest intel on the Collector's base, and not doing much of a job at concentrating. To be honest, I was mostly thinking about you and missing our chats."

"My apologies for absenting myself. Solitude seemed an appropriate companion for my thoughts. There are so many things that are still undone. Will you hear my confession, siha?" He let her pull him into the sitting area, but remained standing while she settled back into her nest of datapads.

Her lips crinkled in a barely-suppressed smile; her voice was mock-petulant. "You still haven't explained what siha means."

He glanced away, wondering how to begin. "I must explain myself to you first."

"I'm listening."

"When Irikah was killed, I pursued those responsible." He paced back and forth, concentrating to keep from falling into memory. "Once they were...gone.. I had no goal. I accepted the Dantius commission because I had no other purpose. If I had died, then so be it. My body had accepted its death, my mind had been dead a long time." He stilled his body, turning to meet her attentive eyes. "But I met another siha. Few are privileged to meet even one."

"I confess...I have come to care for you, siha." He watched her expression. It was remarkable how familiar her face was now; the planes and angles of his own features seemed the stranger. "I would have kept silent, but when you were injured, I came to realize how close mortality could be, even for one such as you. I do not know what tomorrow may bring, and I would not pass without giving you the truth. Perhaps I am being foolish to move this beyond friendship, but I wished you to know that I carry you in my heart."

"Thane, it's never foolish to let yourself feel. I've cared about you for some time now. I trust you with my life, and my heart." Shepard rested her head on her knees, looking up at him through her dark lashes, smiling in her quiet way. "I thought I made that pretty obvious."

"It wasn't you that I doubted, only myself. I didn't...I was not ready to admit to myself how much I had come to care for you. I didn't want to leave you with a legacy of pain and regret, cursing the bitterness of the world. But I realize now, " he placed his hand alongside her cheek, and when she did not draw away, he continued. "I realize now, that the betrayal would be to stay silent. With the tasks before us-I say us for yours are now mine-our lives may be too brief for hesitation. There is no certainty of life, or even of success. Any time I may spend with you, were they hours, days, weeks, or more, would be a gift to us, a strength for the days ahead."

"I think one of Earth's old poets said it best. 'Every moment of light and dark is a miracle.' Let's not worry about tomorrow until it's here."

He reached out to take her five fingers into his four; she drew him down to sit by her side. "You are wise, siha."

"Not particularly wise! But I grew up as a strong biotic on a small ship. I knew I wanted to follow my mother's footsteps since I was a kid so I've had 'Live in the moment" brought home to me, so to speak. When my biotics started manifesting, I took that as a sign that I could do it, and do it well. The crew was like my family-aunts and uncles and cousins-but they didn't really understand what I wanted, so I spent a lot of time studying and reading and training."

"What of your father, was he...present in your life?" He realized she had rarely spoken of her past to him, that he knew very little of the woman who had become so entwined in his thoughts.

"Dad died when I was five. An accident with some explosive storage containers. The only thing I remember about him is that he used to snore at night." She chortled under her breath. "Isn't that a silly thing to have as your only memory of someone? But it's always kind of comforted me. You know, our backgrounds are somewhat similar, Thane. Perhaps that's we're drawn to each other. Plus, I've always been a sucker for a man in tight leather."

He found himself laughing at the coy tone of her last statement. She did fuel his heart and lend strength to his spirit. "You are an enigma, Shepard, puzzling and familiar at turns." He freed one hand to idly finger one strap of her top. "I've never felt affection for another species before. I'm not sure what we do now?"

She ran her thumb over the back of his hand. "I think we're off to a pretty good start. We'll figure the rest out later. And, well...You could always try kissing me again?"

Thane lifted her fingers to his mouth, pressing the individual knuckles to his lips. "I believe," he said between kisses, "That _you _are the one who kissed me. While _I _was injured, no less."

"So you owe me one, right?"

"Siha, you tempt me so."

"Well, that's what I've been trying to do," she murmured, sliding her hands up his arms to cup his face. "Is it working?"

Instead of answering, he kissed her gently in the silence of her quarters. He was careful to keep the pressure mild despite the desire he felt for her touch, aware of the fatigue behind her playfulness. So he gradually brought the kiss to a close, parting from her with a soft sigh. Her head came to rest on his shoulder, warm breath puffed along his neck.

"So... What does siha mean?" Shepard asked encouragingly, breaking the contented silence.

Thane smiled at her persistence, ruffling her hair with the ridges of his cheek. "One of the warrior-angels of the goddess Arashu. Fierce in wrath. A tenacious protector."

She shook her head in denial. "I'm no angel, Thane. I'm no more or less fallible than you."

"I've seen you protect those who cannot protect themselves. Saved my son, and woken me from my sleep. It suits you. Siiihhhaa." He let the word roll off his tongue.

She laughed until she had to hold her side, wincing slightly. "You just like saying it. I'm on to you now." She shrugged off the concerned look on his face. "I'm fine. Maybe a little dizzy."

"It's late. I should leave you to your slumber." He tried to rise, but she did not release her hold on his fingers.

"I'd prefer it if you stayed."

"You are injured, siha. You should rest."

"I would rest better if you were here with me. I'm tired of spending the nights alone." The uncanny echo of his previous internal debate made him pause. _Who did she have to whisper to in the depths of the night, when fear and doubt closed in?_

"Then I will join you, siha, and keep the demons away." He gathered up the datapads to clear a space for their bodies, then shrugged out of his jacket and vest to place them neatly beside the pile. He turned to see her gaze fixed on him.

"I don't think I've ever seen you without your vest on." Shepard reached out to poke the mottled stripes that extended along either side of his backbone. "Do they go all the way down?"

He chuckled, lying down upon the bed and opening his arms to her. "Someday, I will show you where they go. For tonight, sleep."

She scowled at him but settled into his arms willingly enough. "Someday, you won't get to use that line any more, Thane."

He laughed more deeply, pulling her against his chest. "I look forward to the day, siha."

She shifted a few times against him. He loosened his arms so that she could find a comfortable spot, but she only fidgeted more. Finally, she turned to face him, prodding his hip in annoyance. "Do you sleep in those pants?"

* * *

_Danger will follow me now  
Everywhere I go__  
Angels will call on me__  
And take me to my home__  
Well these tired eyes_  
_Just want to remain closed_

_I don't see clearly, can't feel nothing no _  
_Can't you hear me?_

_And I fall on my knees _  
_And angels will call on me _  
_Now everywhere I go _  
_Angels will call on me _  
_And take me to my home_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Ahhhhhhh, thank you for bearing with me so far. After nine chapters and goodness knows how many attempts, they finally get together! This concludes the initial portion of the romance arc, although there is much much more to come. The lyrics are from the song _Everywhere I Go _by Lyssie, which I had playing during the main meditative parts of this chapter. And THIS is now officially my longest chapter ever. EVER.  
**

**As always, I want to thank kiwibliss for her immense skills, lyssalu for her fun and crack, and NSAS for just about everything else imaginable.**

**And since it's been a while, all characters property of Bioware, I own nothing except for my love of these characters.  
**


	10. Eden

**Eden**

**

* * *

**_  
He was the unseen, the silent blade. She was the protector, the shining lance.  
Together, they will fight.  
Right and wrong are more often shades of gray than black and white.  
Can they change the fate of the galaxy?  
Can they save each other?_

_

* * *

_

It was disquieting, Thane thought to himself, that Shepard and Miranda had decided to place the geth so near the AI core. Even with the containment field around it, a determined saboteur could certainly escape to wreak havoc in the ship's systems. He would need to appraise her of the flaws, although he hated to give her more worries. Her features had become more careworn over the last few weeks. Nearly imperceptible lines had etched their way around the thoughtful eyes, the lips that should always smile. But he saw their appearance and grieved for their cause. Most nights, he had to coax her to take her rest and she would fall in to bed, instantly asleep until the next crisis called her up. Watching her negotiate to bring another ally to her side-one who should by any account be a mortal enemy-Thane could only hope that he had the strength to carry the role she needed.

Perhaps his precautions wouldn't be needed, however. Shepard, with her incurable optimism, was deactivating the force field. While he wasn't as familiar with geth as he was with biological beings, its-Legion's stance appeared unthreatening.

Her negotiation completed, Shepard brought up her omnitool to address the crew. "I know some of you are uncomfortable with having a geth aboard, but Legion has given us some valuable information. We have a way of neutralizing ninety percent of the geth faction that it calls the heretics. According to Legion, the heretics are the ones that have allied themselves with the Reapers. If we succeed, we can eliminate these heretics as a substantial threat. We should reach the heretics' station in approximately twelve hours. I suggest we all take the time for some rest and relaxation. It's likely the last downtime we'll have any time soon. Enjoy yourselves, Shepard out." Shepard concluded her brief announcement.

As she shut down her omnitool, she turned to him, a secretive smile on her face that smoothed away the fine lines. "I have a surprise for you. Come on!" She led him down to the cargo bay area and paused in front of the entrance to the hold. She was bubbling with some secret joy that warmed him again.

"Okay, close your eyes," Shepard requested, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "I'll let you know when you can open them again."

"I can still hear your movements, siha," he teased her lightly, deciding to join in her playing. "Sight makes little difference to me."

"That's not the point. Close your eyes!"

His lips quirked in a slight smile and he shut his eyes obligingly. He followed her into the bay, his senses easily able to track her movements. Clean metal and old ozone along with warm filtered air met his faculties.

"EDI, initiate the program we set up," he heard Shepard say. There was a short pause, during which he could hear a fan start up and feel brighter light glare into his closed lids, before she continued excitedly, "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Before him spread a desert. A tiny pocket valley a few miles across was filled with golden sand that sparkled under a cheerful yellow sun. In the distance, cloud shrouded peaks faded to purple and black. Nearby, red and brown sculptures of rock rose in fantastical shapes. He looked around in amazement, marveling at clear blue sky overhead and the dry heat flowing into his lungs. He spread his arms wide, feeling the sun like a physical pressure on his scales. A laugh curled out of his throat as he turned wide delighted eyes at Shepard. "How is this possible? My mind knows we are upon the Normandy, but my body speaks of open spaces and sunlight."

She laughed with him, happiness at his reaction flooding her features. "Do you like it? I figured, we can't get to a desert just yet, but I might be able to bring the desert to us. EDI can make holographic projections for battle simulations so it made sense that she could project more. Sound, sight, even some environmental effects. All possible thanks to the latest technology." The illusion was so real that he could see individual grains of sand float past on the light breeze.

He embraced her, loving the feel of her sandy skin against him. "It is a wonder to my senses, as are you for creating it." At her slightly confused expression, he chuckled and continued. "Yes, I like it very much. What place have you recreated, siha?"

"Well. Eden Prime."

"Eden Prime," he echoed. "That is an...odd choice of locations. Are you certain you are well with this?"

"I know, it does seem strange as a vacation spot, doesn't it? Don't worry, we aren't anywhere near where the Beacon was. But it's the only place I had enough information on to construct this. The Alliance has a lot of vids of the planet, including this area. I didn't peek though, I just gave EDI and Tali the files and instructions." She grinned, pulling him along the floor of the valley. "I think Tali is a secret romantic, she took the whole project from me and finished it practically overnight, I have no idea how!"

EDI and Tali had outdone themselves in crafting the locale. He wondered how the AI was able to simulate the passing of distance since the cargo hold was only a few dozen yards in size. When he passed his hands through some of the dunes, he could feel that supply crates had been stacked up to lend a physical presence to the illusion but his eyes were completely fooled. He leaned back against the crates turned scenery, trying to enjoy the heat. Shepard settled next to him.

"Is this what your native planet was like?"

"I believe Rakhana was like this once, before it died. Tales told in the quiet of the night spoke of wind and sun and great storms of sand."

"Have you ever been there?"

"No. I was born long after our rescue by the hanar, and my travels have never taken me there. Why this line of questioning, siha?"

"I'm working up to asking you something personal. May I?"

"Of course." He smiled at her, turning from his contemplation of her creation. "You, of all people, needn't worry about intruding. What would you know of me?"

"Will you tell me about Irikah?"

He tilted his head, slightly puzzled. Curious, that she would be the only one to ask him of her. "Siha, I will tell you anything you wish to know. Memories of Irikah are always close to me and I am happy to share them with you. However, I would not have you made discomforted."

"I want to know about you, your past, and your love. I'm not afraid."

"As you will, siha." He brought up the painful memories slowly.

"She was a scientist, a geneticist. When we met, she was an assistant on a research project concerning the evolution of Kepral's syndrome's resistance to antibiotics. She was as dedicated to her work as I was to mine. It..suited me."

_She looks up at me, resting in the muddled sheets. "Another contract?" she asks._  
_"I shouldn't be long."_  
_"You will need to return very soon."_  
_"I swear I will be back in time, Irikah."_  
_She rests her hand over her burgeoning belly. Her face forms into a smile. "I know, you always return to me. Be quick."_

"When Kolyat was born, much of her time was taken by the responsibilities of motherhood, but she would steal time to study and research. As Kolyat grew older, she was able to devote more time to her projects."

"She loved music."

_"Figures dance over a raised platform. Delicate harmonies picked out in string and song.  
Her eyes close. She smiles, reaches out as if the music is tangible in the haunted air.  
Pattering like rain interweaves with golden chiming bells, quavers to an end. Ringing silence ends the theme."_

"She called me home that last time, excited about a discovery she had made."

_"The console beckons with a new message. Her voice carries to me.  
"Thane! You won't believe what I just discovered! It's amazing, and so simple, I can't believe I didn't think of it before!  
Setir said I might even get my own department. Come home, love, we need to celebrate!"_

"But I returned too late and she was gone. I never learned what she had discovered."

He closed his eyes, sighing out the memory to drift on the empty air, not opening them until Shepard twined her arm around his.

"I'm sorry Thane, but I think you needed to let yourself talk about that."

He thought for a few moments before he answered her unspoken question. "I think...that you are right. Her memory seems dearer than ever now that it no longer pains me." He glanced away briefly. "I believe I...saw her a few weeks ago. I'm unsure of whether it was a vision or hallucination but it was not a memory."

"Hmmm. What did she say to you?"

He felt her muscles tense despite the casualness of her tone. He held her arm tightly in reassurance. "She said that it was time to live."

Shepard smiled at him then, her butterfly touch caressing his face. "Irikah's a smart woman. You should listen to her. After we return from this mission, we ought to go to Kahje together and visit your home."

"To lay old ghosts to rest? Yes, that would be fitting." He examined the whorls and lines that covered her palms, committing another detail of her body to memory. "In Earth history, there was an art called 'palm reading.' This line," he traced the center of her palm, "signified a strong spirit and great heart."

"What do yours say?"

"Drell don't have palm lines in the same places. I don't believe your readings would apply to me." He matched Shepard's palm to his, then turned his over to let her examine the smooth network of scales that covered his hands. Tiny flecked scales webbed over his palms, fine enough that any creases were indistinguishable from the patterning.

"I swear, Thane, you know the most esoteric information," Shepard mocked him lightly.

"A side effect of my training," he smiled back at her jab. He was starting to understand what she didn't say as much as what she did say. "Perfect memory can be convenient. For example, you said once that we should do our best to improve the moment we are in. I now propose that we follow this excellent advice, and explore the unfamiliar lands about us. An adventure for the senses."

"You're right, we're losing time. Let's explore!"

They traveled the hills and dunes, hand in hand, playing over them like children. They had sand fights, flinging fistfuls of illusory dust at each other, although she claimed he was cheating when his inner eyelids closed against the imaginary grains. They tumbled and wrestled, laughed through the bright sunlight, all times and cares forgotten. They came to rest at last in the shadow of one of the dunes. In reality, it was the join where two partitions came together, but in their pretending, it was a flattened oblong of gray rock shaded by piled sand.

Somehow, not by his doing, Shepard had wound up lying half across his lap, her limbs flung haphazardly about his body. They had detoured out of the hologram long enough to pick up a bundle of supplies, and Shepard was entertaining herself by tossing spheres of fruit into the air and trying to catch them in her mouth. She missed as often as not, but the sight of the plump globes dropping into her throat was too captivating for him to suggest that she stop. When she pressed one of the objects to his lips, her fingers traced a filigree about his mouth before withdrawing. He smiled to himself as he rubbed her belly in return. She was turning his mind to other forms of thought again and he suspected that it was intentional.

That suspicion hardened into fact when he felt her hand ghost along the fastenings on his pants. He knew she was extremely curious to find out what was under them, and he took much delight from thwarting her. For now.

"Siha." His breath whispered out of him and he barely managed to catch her hands in his before she could get too far. "My desire for you grows by the minute. You are beautiful and alluring, and it has been a very long time." He paused and let some of the long held desire shine through his eyes. His fingers slid down her slender waist to her hips, tightening almost painfully before he strictly controlled himself again. "But I enjoy luxuries as much as any other, and I would prefer," a kiss placed on her jaw "soft sheets, " another to her pouting lip, "music," he licked her sweaty nose, making her squirm, "And enough leisure to do ourselves justice."

"Hmmm. I do like the sound of leisure," she laughed up at him, apparently well satisfied with her effect on him. "And justice. Will we get to play good cop-bad cop again?"

"Should we perhaps ask Captain Bailey for a pair of handcuffs?"

"Mmmmmm, now who's being tempting?"

"I believe your people say that 'Turnabout is fair play?' And one other that I came across a short time ago may also apply. "All is fair in love...and war." Feeling her spirit of mischief possess him, he ran his fingers teasingly down her sides, knowing that humans were often highly sensitive there. He was rewarded by seeing her, Commander Shepard, squeal and curl into a defensive ball. He again played his hand over her ribs until she was rolling with laughter and desperation.

"Surrender! No more, please!" she gasped, red faced with laughter and embarrassment. "You win!"

He relented at those words, allowing her to recover to a sitting position. "You may discover soon that either in love or war, I will always come out on top, siha." His words hung in the air, filled it with promise, exactly as he had intended. And he now had the supreme pleasure of seeing Shepard lose her composure twice in one day.

Her face even more flushed than before, she muttered something about getting a cool drink and scurried off. Thane smiled to himself quietly. He was looking forward to the end of the mission.

* * *

**A/N: Fluffy chapter is fluffy. Only a few tiny grains of plottiness occur in this chapter-it's meant to basically showcase a happy, non-life-threatening moment between these two birds of a feather. Regularly scheduled plotness shall resume in the next chapter as we plunge through post-ME2.**

**kiwibliss, lyssalu, Luna, thank you so much for your constant time and input.**


	11. The End

**The End**

**

* * *

**

_He was the unseen, the silent blade. She was the protector, the shining lance.  
Together, they will fight.  
Right and wrong are more often shades of gray than black and white.  
Can they change the fate of the galaxy?  
Can they save each other?_

_

* * *

_

_Cloth rustles, wakes me from my sleep. Sly hands fumble along my neck. Eyes still closed, I buck my hips and roll, pinning the invader to lie helpless and gasping beneath my weight._

_"Shepard," I greet her gravely, opening my eyes._

_Her mouth parts; she laughs at me in delight. "I'm getting better, I almost had you that time!"_

_"'Almost' will not give you the victory, siha," I say as I lean down to kiss her willing lips._

_She nips at me, the taste of her tongue in my mouth sends desire coursing through my mind. My body presses her into my bed. The conflict between desire and duty flits across her face but she sits up with a regretful sigh. "One of these days, Thane...You can't keep your pants on forever."_

_I smile and fondly caress her hair. "I make no promises I can't keep and keep well."_

_She snorts an indelicate laugh that she tries to muffle behind her wrist. "I'll believe it when I hmmmm...see it. Come on, charmer, I really did come here for more than a necking session." She straightens her rumpled clothing. Her face turns serious. "We have a mission."_

_

* * *

_

Thane sat in the cramped shuttle with the rest of the squad, the thirteen of them crowded into a space meant to hold perhaps eight people at once. The only benefit to this arrangement, he reflected, was that Shepard had managed to cram herself against his right side, and was sitting with her hand resting possessively on his knee. Grunt, seated on his left, was..not as pleasant. He didn't think his and Shepard's growing relationship had been a secret to the crew so he was relieved to notice that there were no resentful looks. Instead, the faces around him were expectant, waiting for an explanation as to why they needed to leave the Normandy during a critical systems test. Shepard was giving her final instructions to Joker and EDI.

"Joker, contact me on channel seven when the Normandy is ready for pickup." Shepard finished setting their autopilot and shifted in her seat to address the squad.

"Understood, Commander. Normandy out."

"All right, everyone, here's what's going on. EDI needs to finish integrating the IFF with the Normandy's systems, and she doesn't want any of us interfering with the datastream. So we're going to start up a little pet project of mine. One of our biggest weaknesses so far has been our lack of information on the Collectors and the Reapers. We didn't find out that the Omega plague was Collector created until one of their pet vorcha blabbed it. I plan on remedying this lack, starting today.

"Each of you is specialized in a different field of influence. I need everyone to go to their contacts. Omega is the biggest information center in the Terminus Systems, and the Terminus Systems are the gossip hubs of the galaxy. We can't form a strategy without information. Even the smallest fact may become important. Find out everything you can. I want you to go in teams of two or more, no one goes anywhere alone.

"Miranda, Jacob, I'd like you to hit up Ish and his friends. Put a little pressure on them if you need to, but find out everything they know. Please do the same for any other Cerberus contacts you have. Jack and Kasumi, use those feminine wiles on the patrons in the VIP section to see what the elitists know. Garrus and Tali, I'd like you two to hit the tech sector. I'm sure some of Archangel's contacts are still willing to talk. If not, Tali can find a way through their security.

Mordin, go with Zaeed back to the clinic and see what your assistant and patients have heard, if anything. Grunt, please go with them. There may still be Blood Pack and vorcha hanging around and you're the best at taking care of any resistance.

"Legion, Omega is hooked into the Extranet pretty well, and you've told me how geth monitor organic communications. Tap into that and find any references to Reapers, Collectors, their targets, plagues, or any anomalies. It'll be a lot of information, so I'll need you to filter it as best you can. Our goal is to stop the Old Machines.

"I know 'anything unusual' is a broad area, but do what you can. Any grain of information that could possibly relate to the Collectors or the Reapers. I'd like to put the Shadow Broker in there as well, since we know he's worked with the Collectors before.

"Thane, Samara, and I will tackle Aria.

"Once the IFF is installed, we're going after the Collector base. Don't get distracted but I won't mind if you take a moment for yourselves to blow off steam. The Normandy won't be back for hours. Don't waste time."

* * *

Noise, the deep throbbing of drums and the shrieking of supposed singers, pounded into his head from every direction. Unwashed bodies twined in hopeless desperation, seeking for fulfillment that would not come. This was Afterlife, the heart of Omega, where Aria T'Loak ruled. The sanguine lighting splashed scarlet over their bodies to give ordinary forms sinister casts.

Instinctively, Thane searched for a corner to put his back against; the club whispered of wanton abandonment to his senses and his body reacted accordingly. "I dislike this place, siha. Those here have given over their bodies to mindless desires. I would prefer that we complete our business in short order."

"I don't like it much either," Shepard admitted, rubbing nervously at her sidearm. "But Aria knows Omega best of all, if there's anything here, she'll have the intel. We may also need to use Omega as a fallback point if the Collectors manage to send ships through the relay, so I'd like to get that negotiated beforehand. I've worked with her before and she is above all things a survivor. I think we can come to a mutually beneficial arrangement." She flicked a glance at him. "But if it were to become necessary...what would your plan be for killing Aria and escaping afterward?"

"Hmmm. Aria is vigorous about her personal safety, but this club is her weakness. She surveys it as a queen on high. A proper distraction to draw her attention would be simple to manufacture. Once she is exposed, a person positioned there," he pointed at one of the shadowed balconies, then at the myriad scaffolds supporting the huge central hologram, "Or up there would have a clear shot. Alternately, she keeps only a few visibly armed guards around her. The sniper positions are quite obvious. I could...remove..the hidden gunmen. By the nature of their position, Aria wouldn't be able to tell that they were missing before I reached her as well."

"And what would be our out strategy?" Shepard asked, looking impressed.

"In a place like this, we can simply blend into the crowd and leave."

Samara nodded in agreement. "I believe that once the queen has been removed, the workers will be so busy fighting over the remains that we shall pass by unnoticed, Shepard. If we flee like any other civilians, we'll make it back to your ship without further notice."

"Hopefully, it won't be necessary, but we'll do what we have to. Samara, stay down here and get ready to provide a diversion. Thane, find your position. I'll leave my comm on. If things go south, the signal will be 'sunset.'"

When Shepard would have started forward, Samara delayed her with an uncertain gesture. "Is it wise for you to confront Aria alone, Shepard? Her minions would not hesitate were she to give the order."

"No less wise than some of our other plans." She grinned reassuringly. "Don't worry, I really don't think that Aria will try anything, and if she does, we're ready. Thane, a moment?"

"I shall await the conclusion of your negotiations, Shepard." Samara bowed and made her way into the thickest of the crowd, leaving Thane and Shepard alone.

She guided him into one of the shadowed alcoves that littered the edges of the dance floor. "Are you okay, Thane? You seem uneasy."

"I am...perturbed, siha. This place, the atmosphere, the music..." He threw her a glance that was full of fire. "It is stirring things best left silenced."

She read the look in his eyes and her irrepressible smile spread across her face. She stepped closer to him. "Indeed? And what sorts of things would those be?"

He chuckled slightly as he turned her to stand with her back against his chest, protected in his arms. "Perhaps we should concentrate on the job at hand instead. I wouldn't want to...distract you."

"Now you've made me curious. Tell me."

His smiled broadened at the frustration in her tone, his discomfort diminishing. Shepard, he thought, would find a way to tease him even if they were knocking at death's door. He rested his chin on her shoulder and tilted his head so that he could nibble at her earlobe. "If you must know, I see you twining around me to the beat of this song," he purred into her ear. "I see myself laying you down on one of these tables, stripping you of your clothing and armor. I see us joining together in full view of all of Omega."

He felt her body tighten at the image that he painted; the feeling of her pressing into his hips made him breathless in turn. "And they would be jealous of our ecstasy," he finished in a whisper.

"What a..fascinating..idea.." He heard her swallow before she continued faintly, "Thane...can we find that leisure time soon?"

Carefully, he released her and stepped back to press against the cold metal behind him, letting it leech away the tingling desire he still felt. "I too hope that it will be soon, siha." He managed to insert a teasing note into his reply. "You are the one who determines the order of our objectives I believe."

"Point." She sighed wistfully, longing coloring her voice. "Good thing we're planning on going through the relay next then. Much more of this waiting, and I might be the one throwing you onto a table. Aria would probably disapprove."

"She would more likely record it and use it as leverage." That quickly, they were back to the business of completing their mission. Would they ever find the time for themselves, he wondered? A kernel of his earlier anxiety urged him to caution as well. "Be wary of Aria, siha. She is not to be trifled with."

"Gotcha," She winked at him. "Don't forget to take your gun with you, right?"

Thane laughed, giving her a quick hug. "I stand rebuked. I'll be keeping watch from the darkest corner with the best view, but I will be with you quickly should you need me."

He waited until she had started toward Aria's balcony before making his way to the balcony he'd noticed. It was furthest from the bar and half-obscured by shadows, making it unpopular by the patrons. He crouched between the railing and a nearby table; from his vantage he could make out the back of Aria's head, and both of the outer guards. He could also see Shepard ascending the left stairwell.

"Switching on comm. Copy?" Shepard's voice came quietly.

"I can hear you, Shepard," Samara replied.

"Clear and beautiful, siha."

He heard Shepard clear her throat to cover up her laugh. "Back at you sweet-talker. Alright, here we go."

The top of Shepard's head was the only portion of her that was visible above the sides of extended balcony. Aria was not in sight at all; he would need to rely on audio cues and Shepard to determine his course of action. Her forward movement stopped and he assumed she had come to attention in front of Omega's ruler. Her signal over the comm channel confirmed his guess.

"Aria."

"Shepard, we meet again."

"I've heard you know some things."

"I know a lot of things, Shepard. Try being more specific."

"I'm looking for anomalies. Anything out of place. Strange diseases like that plague, an increase in disappearances or deaths. Excessive financial transfers or widespread technical malfunctions."

"Shepard, have you looked around here lately? People disappear every day and no one gives a flying fuck."

"I know what Omega's like, Aria. I also know that you keep track of everything that happens around here. You wouldn't have lasted this long if you didn't."

He could hear Aria's smirk even over the comm channel. "Say that I did have that sort of data at my disposal, what do I get out of this little transaction?"

"Your life, for starters?"

"Are you threatening me, Shepard?"

Thane tensed, reaching for his rifle. He had not yet drawn it for fear that the long barrel would be sighted. He heard Samara's faint hiss of worry.

"Not at all. I was talking about enlightened self-interest. If the Collectors come in force through the Omega 4 relay, where do you think they'll head first? I'm sure you'd look great in pod-brown. Come on, Aria. You know who I am, and you know what I want-to stop the Collectors and the Reapers after them. It doesn't cost you anything to turn over your information, and it might just save your life. Make up your mind."

"Not bad, Shepard. You know how to pitch a con, I'll give you that. Maybe, if I have time, I could send what I have to your ship. If you ever get tired of being a Spectre, look me up. I could always use another employee."

"You couldn't afford me, Aria."

Aria laughed loudly enough to turn the heads of several of her guards. "We'll see, Shepard. We'll see."

Shepard shook her head wryly. "I appreciate the offer and the information, but I don't see that happening this lifetime. One last thing."

"I can't wait."

"When we come back, we might need repairs. Know some people?"

Comm channel seven suddenly switched on to startle the three of them listening. "Normandy to Shepard, come in."

"Hold that thought, Aria, I have an urgent call."

"Whatever."

He saw Shepard step up to the edge of the platform before switching channels. "Go ahead Joker. You're back early."

"Commander, I hate to interrupt, but something's happened. You need to get back here ASAP. I'm sorry." Joker's voice came over channel seven. He sounded weary, defeated.

"What happened, Joker?"

"Not over the comm, I'll tell you when you get here. Joker out."

She turned to address Aria again. "Looks like I'll have to cut our conversation short. I'll stop the Collectors and save your ass, in return you provide me with information, including reliable repair-docks. Do we have a deal?"

"Very well Shepard, we have a deal. I owe you one for handling that squishy salarian bastard anyway and I always pay my debts. You'll have what you want by the time you get back to your precious ship."

"Glad we could come to an agreement. 'Til next time, Aria."

"Yeah. I get chills just thinking about it."

Thane relaxed his grip on his holster as Shepard came back down to the floor of the club. He joined her just as Samara appeared from behind a group of turians. She gathered them up with a nod of her head and they made their way through the connecting tunnel to the docking area. He was relieved that the turmoil of the club was behind them but it seemed worse trouble was about to crest over their journey.

"All points, check in. Repeat, all teams, respond."

"We're here, Commander. What's the situation?" Miranda and Jacob chimed in instantly.

"Garrus here. Tali and I are just finishing up. Anything wrong?" They could hear Tali giggling in the background of Garrus's reply.

"Shepard, must you interrupt. Important business being attended to." Mordin chattered back irritably.

Grunt responded on Mordin's heels. "Battlemaster, you call. The salarian and the human are comparing scars. Nothing to kill here."

"Jack here. Tell me we can get out of this shithole already? I think Kasumi's about to fry the entire bar. Oops..." Crashing noises mixed with mild cursing came over the channel.

"Sorry to cut the fun short, kids. Rendezvous at the shuttle port immediately. I'm going on ahead. We have a situation."

Shepard sent Legion to pilot the shuttle back for the rest of the crew while the three of them boarded the Normandy. Thane found the lack of any other sounds disturbing. Ominous and hollow, what should have been full of life was instead limping and broken. Joker waited for them in the briefing room; the only living being they had encountered since clearing the airlock. Smears decorated the man's hat. His normally sharp sarcastic green eyes were red and bloodshot, lined with dark nightmares.

"Joker, what the hell is going on? Where is everybody? This place is like a graveyard." Shepard peered around in concern.

"They're gone. They're all gone. Everyone but me. I'm sorry. The Collectors...The IFF was booby trapped and we walked right into it." Joker wiped some of the blood off his face. "I couldn't stop them..."

"Dear gods, what? You're not kidding are you? How di-Okay, wait." She held up her hand, visibly struggling to set her course of action. "Get cleaned up while everyone gets here. You're a mess right now We'll reassemble for a full debrief in twenty minutes. It'll be okay, Joker."

* * *

**A/N: Has anyone else had days like that? They start out wonderful, and end in terror. Poor Shep.**

**This chapter was supposed to continue on into post ME2, but it's been split into two pieces, because that many words is too many! I hope I did Aria some remote justice here. Thank you everyone for continuing to bear with my bipolar rambles!  
**

**Thank you lyss for helping with Aria, and kiwibliss for, well, everything. Please enjoy and let me know what you wink! ;)  
**


	12. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

**

* * *

**

_He was the unseen, the silent blade. She was the protector, the shining lance.  
Together, they will fight.  
Right and wrong are more often shades of gray than black and white.  
Can they change the fate of the galaxy?  
Can they save each other?_

_

* * *

_

Kolyat,

I hope this message finds you well. I'm happy to hear that your new duties are not too onerous. I have been in contact with Captain Bailey as well. He informs me you are an apt assistant and that he hopes to make you a permanent part of C-Sec once your term of service is over. It would be a promising position, should you wish to pursue it. Perhaps you would be able to give me a tour of their offices someday.

Shepard has just called for a full assemblage to begin in a few moments for those few of us who are left. The Collectors stole our crew, our friends from us, and she intends to take them back. She vows that every innocent soul is under her protection and that she will reclaim them all. I hope that you will come to see her as I do-she is worthy of great respect.

I must go now. The last of our mission lies before us, Amonkira light our path. Shepard is confident that we will return, but if this is my last message to you, know that I am proud to be named as your father. And I love you, my son.

-Thane

* * *

The briefing room was crowded. He still felt the discomfort associated with long isolation, even among those that he considered friends and comrades. But this was different. Perhaps it was the lack of extraneous noise that gnawed at his sensibilities. The people of the Normandy were the pulse of the ship, much like Shepard was its heart. Without them, the harmony was broken, halting, limping.

Even Shepard seemed to be affected as she paced beside the conference table where Joker sat. He could see her occasional uneasy twitches during her gentle questioning. "Tell me what happened."

Joker grimaced, straightening his hat in irritation. "You know what happened. It was the old Normandy all over again."

"I'm sorry, Joker, but I need to know the details."

"Fine. After the IFF was installed, it began broadcasting a signal. I thought it was just static at first. Maybe if I'd noticed sooner..."

"There was no way we could have detected the signal prior to activating the IFF, Jeff. It was not your fault." There was a discernible difference in EDI's method of speech since she had been unleashed. She seemed..friendlier, particularly toward the angry pilot.

"Yeah, I suppose. Anyway, they hit us hard. Hadley and Hawthorne and the others tried to fight them off but there were too many." Joker slumped lower on his perch, shrugging as if to shake away unwanted images. "I can still hear Kelly screaming when I stop talking. EDI said she could stop them if I took the blocks off of her programming. I had to crawl. Through vents. Not as easy as some people make it look, you know?"

"Unshackling a damned AI was the only thing you could think of?" Miranda demanded. "Do you know what could have happened?"

"Listen, Miss Perfect-" Joker started.

"Enough, both of you." Shepard cut the air with the flat of her hand to short circuit the argument. "I don't want to hear it. Joker, continue."

"That's about it. EDI sealed off the drive core and vented all the decks. I woke up, and called you, and look, here you are."

"I'll bet it was a rough ride, how're you holding up?"

"There's a lot of empty chairs in here." His momentary spurt of energy spent, Joker leaned back against the table again.

EDI appeared again above her imaging plate. "We did everything we could Jeff."

"Yeah thanks Mom."

"Joker..."

"Sorry Commander."

Shepard glanced at EDI's sensor pad. "Omega was our last stop before the relay. We've done everything we can. I think it's time to take the fight to the Collectors. EDI, what's the status of the IFF?"

"The IFF has been cleaned and is online, Commander, but there is a chance that the Normandy will not survive the Omega Four relay. Once we are en route we will be committed."

"We'll have to take the chance sooner or later. The Collectors took my people. I'm going to go get them back. I have every confidence in our strength and abilities." Shepard's voice softened as she met each pair of eyes in turn. "We've been through a lot together. Trust is our strength and victory will be our reward. Lives are depending on us. We won't let them down."

Everyone seemed to draw encouragement from her speech. Even Joker moved with more energy as he saluted. "You got it commander. Plotting a course to the Omega 4 relay. ETA about two hours. I'll let you know when we arrive."

"Very well. Dismissed!" She nodded to each person, clasping each arm in an encouraging grip.

Thane left the room last to give the crew time to disperse before he went up to her cabin. He took his time, walking slowly to allow every smell, scent and touch sink into his mind. It might be the last time he experienced any of those sensations that he had come to identify as home. He knew that Shepard would want to personally check each of her team one last time and he had no where else to go. He could wait.

He sat quietly, his hands clasped on his lap, staring at the stars streaming past her clear cabin ceiling. What would it be like, he wondered, to fall asleep with a warm body next to him and that glorious view overhead? He wasn't sure if he would get the chance to find out.  
_  
_Soon, they would take the fight to the Collectors. A suicide mission by any account. Once, that would have suited him well. He remembered his first words to her. He had moved toward his demise eagerly, had looked forward to Kalihira's grace. If he had felt fear, it was a distant, unimportant emotion. He had known only battle, the instant decisions required to complete a contract.

_Heartbeats. Ringing susurrations, racing rapidly through my veins. Each thump carries lifeblood and adrenaline in equal measure._

Familiar battle emotions. He had disregarded them in the past and tried to do so again. The task was not as simple as it once was. Not since Shepard. He tried to calm himself with thoughts of the rescue. Instead of taking dark things out of the galaxy, he would be keeping good things in it. He did not consider this a contribution, but perhaps it was a step in the right direction. He used these thoughts to try and push the numbness back, but only succeeded in creating a hard knot in his chest.

She came into the room, unsurprised to see him waiting for her. Without a word, she nestled under his arm, pulling her legs up in her favorite pose. She waited for him like she always did, her patience an infinite well of understanding. He spoke to her of the fear that he felt now._  
_  
"I have known I will die for many years. I've tried to leave the galaxy better than I found it. We've righted many wrongs, you and I. I should be at peace on the eve of battle. I've worked so hard. Meditated and prayed and done good deeds. Atoned for the evils I've done. Prepared. Yet I consider my body's death and a chill settles in my gut. I'm afraid, and it shames me." He rose as he spoke, turned his back to face the blank wall, clenched his fist and punched down upon the table, hoping the force and pain would drive out the cold that threatened to consume him.

"Thane," she kissed him, cupped his face in her hands, brought him back. "We are all of us afraid. Without fear, there would be no bravery. The challenge is to feel it, and face it down. Deny it your soul."

"It was simpler when I slept. Fear did not touch me then. I had nothing to lose and nothing to live for." He kissed her beautiful, wonderful lips, her solemn deep eyes, her smooth forehead, crushed her to his chest; desperately he tried to still the turmoil of his mind. "That we might be parted so quickly, I dread that the most. You have given me the galaxy, my son, and my soul; I have awoken, yet there is so little time left. And even should we survive the mission, I will still be gone quickly. Will you forgive me for leaving you, siha?"

They held each other, giving and receiving comfort. "You're not going to die, Thane. Not tomorrow, not for a long time, I swear it." She pressed him closer, her words strong and clear. The heat of her body was the only thing that diminished the cold within. "I will turn the universe upside down to find you a cure. You know my determination."

"You have so many burdens already. I didn't intend to be another."

"Love is never a burden, Thane. We chose each other in full knowledge of danger and death. Do you regret it?"

"You are my hope and my love, siha. I regret none of the time spent with you. I would swear my own oath to you. I will stay with you, always. I shall haunt you night and day, until you are old and weary and gray. And we shall discover the unknown together."

* * *

He stood now at the apex of the Citadel. The Presidium was spread out below him, the galaxy lay above, and Shepard was by his side. The Council would convene momentarily to hear their report on the Collectors. Undoubtedly, there would be a fight of words as Shepard tried to convince them of the Reaper threat.

With the new information that they had taken from the Collector Base, the Derelict Reaper and the eye witness reports of the surviving colonists, they had a better chance for success than ever before. They would unite the galaxy against the Reaper threat, or die trying. Knowing Shepard, it would be the former rather than the latter. Her strength and determination had carried the day again. He even found in himself hope for a cure to his illness. She had promised as he had promised. A minuscule microbe could not win against such a team.

She shifted her broken arm irritably. "It's never over, is it?" she asked him, gazing out over the void.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, smiling down at her. "You thrive on challenge, siha. 'Over' will never be for you."

Her delicate wry smile crept across her face for a moment before she straightened her shoulders once again. "Too true", she said. "Well, then. Welcome to the beginning."

* * *

_When the night has come_  
_ And the land is dark_  
_ And the moon is the only light we'll see_  
_ No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid_  
_ Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_ And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now now stand by me_  
_ Stand by me, stand by me_

_ If the sky that we look upon_  
_ Should tumble and fall_  
_ And the mountains should crumble to the sea_  
_ I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear_  
_ Just as long as you stand, stand by me_**

* * *

**

**A/M: An oldie but a goodie. Stand By Me is such a perfect song for this chapter. As promised the crew plunges though Omega4 and everyone survives, blowing up the base in the meantime. **

**We now head in to post ME 2, so the scenarious here after may be considered AU. Just to reiterate, this is not the end, merely the beginning!  
**

**The usual gang needs to be thanked here: Kiwibliss-her Fornax is just about the best thing since sliced bread, lyssaluu who keeps trying to insert lemons in my chapter, and all of NSAS for ideas, questions and general lols. I love you guys so much!**

**As always, if you see something wrong, silly or just out of place, PLEASE let me know. I am open to any and all criticism that helps me to improve my style.**


	13. Oaths

**Oaths**

**

* * *

**

_He was the unseen, the silent was the protector, the shining lance. _  
_Together, they will fight. _  
_Right and wrong are more often shades of gray than black and white. _  
_Can they change the fate of the galaxy? _  
_Can they save each other?_

_

* * *

_

"The Council is made up of idiots," Shepard announced. She stalked in through the airlock like she was ready to walk through it if it didn't open fast enough for her. Miranda followed in a similar temper.

Their return through the Omega 4 Relay had taken its toll on the Normandy and its crew. They had barely limped back to Omega before the entire life support system gave out. Shepard's foresight had saved them as Aria's command had garnered them reliable contractors for reasonable prices. Still, a large portion of Shepard's hoarded funds had gone into simply making the ship spaceworthy enough to reach the Citadel. Fortunately, Shepard also had her Spectre funding to fall back on, and several years of back pay had added to their post mission funds.

Thane looked up from where he was contemplating the letter he'd just received. He had just been passing through the CIC when a message had arrived for him and he'd paused, taking one of the empty station chairs as he read the message. It was from Kolyat, agreeing to meet with him in the afternoon for a short lunch. Did that mean he had accepted Thane's role in the last ten years? He hoped to soon find out.

But first, Shepard looked like she was about to combust from irritation if she didn't get a chance to vent.

"I take it the meeting didn't go well?" he asked mildly.

"If you call justifying my existence to a bunch of blind, pig-headed morons with superiority complexes 'going well' then it went just fine. Otherwise, no, it did not go very well." Shepard scrubbed at her face in frustration. "I think the asari and salarian councilors would listen to reason if that dratted turian didn't keep twisting what I say. Anderson's trying to help as much as he can, but he's completely outvoted."

They were beginning to draw a small crowd as Kelly, Matthews and Hadley gathered around. Even Joker was interested enough to turn in his chair and watch.

"Shepard and I tried to convince them. We gave them scans, exterior camera footage, even the technology upgrades that we found. They finally agreed that taking out the Collector Base was the best call, but they still don't believe us about the Reapers. Blind, ignorant fools," Miranda bit out.

"You didn't tell them you were with Cerberus, did you Miranda?" Kelly asked.

Miranda shot her a dark look. "Give me more credit than that, Miss Chambers. First of all, I'm not that stupid. They would immediately discount anything that came from a Cerberus operative. Second of all, I resigned. As far as anyone here is concerned, I am a Normandy crew member, no more, no less."

"Siha, if you were able to sway the asari Councilor, you would have at the least another voice at your side, is that correct?"

"Yeah...what did you have in mind?"

"Perhaps Samara should join you in your next meeting. A Justicar's word is unquestionable, and she has witnessed the threats you speak of with her own eyes."

Shepard's eyes widened and she smacked herself on the forehead. "Why didn't I think of that? Thane, you're handsome and a genius. I wonder...does Mordin have any influence with the salarian councilor? He was STG, but I don't know if they have any political influence."

"It wouldn't hurt to ask him. I believe he takes a break near this time while his cell cultures grow."

"Hmmm I believe I'll do that. If I could get some leverage with both of those so-smooth Councilors, the turian would be outvoted. Hah!" She grabbed his head and gave him a wet smack on the lips before striding off in a much better mood, to the accompaniment of various whistles and cheers from the crew. After their rescue, the other members of the Normandy complement seemed to look on Shepard as their personal angel as well; every one of them seemed ready to do anything and everything she asked of them. Thane hoped that it would be enough to hold her heart together if he was not able to.

* * *

The place clearly catered to those with a security bent. Large mirrors extended across the back and sides of the restaurant. What windows it had were small and made of shatter proof glass. Even the air vents were small and welded to the walls. A dozen tables were spaced well apart throughout the small dining area. As it was the middle of the afternoon shift, the dining area was mostly deserted. A tired looking turian was having a drink at the polished bar and two humans were having a low-voiced conversation near the door. Kolyat was seated near the rear of the locale, facing one of the floor length side mirrors, ceding the better vantage point to Thane.

Although Kolyat could not have missed seeing his approach, he did not speak until Thane had settled into the opposite chair.

"Father."

"Hello, Kolyat."

"So, you're back to the scene of our crimes. You're looking pretty healthy for a suicidal old man."

"That is one of the things I wanted to speak to you about," Thane started.

"You're not keeling over tomorrow, are you? It'd be kind of awkward."

"Not tomorrow, at least." His tone was faintly reproving. "The Normandy doctor merely informed me that my time in this world may be longer than expected. I'm to see some specialists tomorrow for a more thorough exam."

"So you had time to set up a medical appointment, but no time to tell me you were okay. You never change, Old Man."

Thane bowed his head, although in guilt or mild annoyance, he wasn't sure. Patience shouldn't be so difficult to come by for his son.

"Truthfully, Dr. Chakwas set up the appointment herself, and did not inform me of it until a few hours ago. I do apologize for the delay in my communications, however. Many of the Normandy's systems were damaged during our fight and I could not get a message through any sooner than I did." Thane shook his head. "It seems I am always apologizing to you for some act, or lack thereof, but I had hoped that we were progressing."

Kolyat leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "Ten years ago, I would've given anything to get a letter from you. Ten months ago, I would have thrown it away as soon as I saw your name. Today, I'm meeting you for lunch. We are progressing. Don't ask for more than I'm ready to give." He picked up his menu and waved a server over to their table. After they placed their orders, he spoke again.

"Don't get me wrong, I've had a lot of time to think while I've been scrubbing floors and cleaning toilets. Whatever else is between us, you're my only living parent now. But you aren't very good at the father business, Old Man."

Thane tilted his head consideringly. He knew that he had much to make up for. Even this limited concession surprised him. He truly looked at Kolyat for the first time, seeing what was there instead of what he remembered. In the few months since he had seen his son, Kolyat had gained a maturity and strength that he had not expected. The anger and sullenness lining Kolyat's face had faded to a degree, replaced with expressions of determination. He looked like a man now.

"I hadn't expected to hear that, from you, Kolyat. You seem to have been through much yourself."

Kolyat shrugged with exaggerated casualness. "I told you that Bailey had me sitting in on interrogations, right? He fancied having someone around that could remember everything so he wouldn't have to take notes. But seeing how the other side lives-families ripped apart; anger leading to despair; petty fights ending in violence; loved ones lost never to be seen again-I want to be someone who stops problems, not someone who causes them. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"On the contrary. You are dedicating yourself to a worthy cause and have good start on that goal. The messages I get from Bailey are always exemplary and full of praise. I only wish I had such a clear vision of opportunity when I was young. Perhaps our lives would have been different."

They both fell into contemplative silence as their food arrived. He didn't recognize the dish that Kolyat had ordered-it must have been something created recently-with various bits of vegetables and some slices that might have been vat-grown chicken or perhaps space-cow.

Thane thought about the decisions and actions that had led him to this point in time. While he wished that he had spent more time with his wife and son, he had truly only done what he'd thought was best at the time. Mistakes, even the ones that cut to the soul, were inevitable and could only be remedied by current actions. He took a bite of his own dish, a ramen-noodle selection that Shepard insisted was a delicacy on her old ship, and decided that he would never let her suggest his food for him again. Mistakes could indeed be unfortunate.

Thane waited until he'd managed to clear his mouth before carefully continuing the thread of his thoughts. "I can make no excuses for the things I've done in the past. I believe that most of them were for a good cause. For the ones that perhaps were not...A wise person once told me that guilt for the past never goes away, and that my atonement is to improve the moments I have remaining. I draw some measure of peace knowing you are finding your own path."

"You're still looking for peace, Old Man? For you or for me, this time?"

"For both of us, Kolyat. The galaxy is facing the greatest threat in fifty thousand years. All of our species are at risk. I will not let them harm you."

"And I suppose you're the only one who can stop them.'"

"Of course not. Shepard will stop them. She has already begun by gathering allies to herself. Our recent mission was both a rescue and a test of strength. We were able to surprise them and take back what was ours.

"Okay, I'll bite. What did you do?"

He described the course of their mission as briefly as he could, sketching in the details of the last few months up to their return through the Omega 4 relay. He told of the kidnapping of the crew by the Collectors and how they had destroyed their base in defiance of Cerberus and the Reapers. He could still hear Harbinger's last words-a taunt and a warning-as they fled the oncoming explosion. "And even now, she is fighting, with words instead of guns as her weapons, trying to convince the Council to give her the ability to save them," he finished his narrative.

"Reapers..." Kolyat said thoughtfully. "I haven't heard that term since the hanar told us their creation myths. And you're saying they're real? Do you have proof?"

Thane spread his hands in a helpless gesture. "Proof enough for any sane man. Scans, technology, and the testimony of my own eyes as well as the word of the woman who saved the Citadel from destruction. I would be glad to show you from Shepard's ship if you wish to see. They're coming, and we need to stop them."

"We," Kolyat echoed. "So you're leaving again?"

"Shepard has asked all of us to remain with her to stop the threat. I had planned on accompanying her. But if you need me, I will stay here instead."

"You...would stay? Even though duty and Shepard call? I can tell that you care for her more than you've wanted to say to me."

He was surprised that Kolyat had picked up on his emotions from the terse descriptions he'd given. Thane had been afraid of telling the other drell of his attachment to Shepard, fearing that the news might break the fragile bonds they had begun to form.

"I...Yes, I must admit that Shepard and I have become...close...since we last spoke. She is a remarkable woman. Many are drawn to her light and that chance has turned her to me is a miracle that I cannot describe. I hadn't thought I was quite so obvious in my admiration. Still, you are my son. You are the most important thing in my life. I can't make up for the years we've lost, but I can be here for you now. My assistance can be rendered from here instead."

"You're crazy, Old Man. You know that, don't you? The greatest threat in fifty thousand years, and you want to stay here with me?"

"I have not been so sane in ten years, Kolyat. What would be the point in saving the galaxy if I turn away from you again?"

"What would you even do? Not assassinate people, I hope!"

"Perhaps Bailey would allow me to work as a security consultant. There are still quite a few flaws that should be corrected."

"No." Kolyat looked horrified at the idea that Thane could suddenly be part of his chain of command. "No. I think having you here would be too much, far too soon." He gathered his composure, retreating into the stoic front he'd been wearing earlier. "No, you have your job. It's an important one. And I have my life to lead. Bailey thinks I might make Captain one day and be in charge of an entire Ward, or maybe the Citadel itself. If there's really something big coming, I can be an ally, too!"

"You aim high, Kolyat, just as you mother did. Are you certain that..."

"Gods, yes I'm sure. Please. Give Shepard my regards. Tell her you have my blessing or however humans say it...I think I need to get back to work now." Kolyat tapped out his payment on his omnitool but paused as he stood up. "Thanks for the gesture, Old Man. It does mean a lot to me that you're willing to stick around. But we've got our own lives now. Keep in touch. I'll see what I can do from here." With that, Kolyat dodged between some of the entering patrons and disappeared into the crowded hallways of the public Ward.

Thane waited a few more minutes before leaving his payment and heading back to the Normandy. The day had been full of surprises. He'd been willing to forsake his loyalty to Shepard in order to meet his neglected obligation to his son. That the offer had been turned down-he wasn't sure if he was relieved, proud, or disappointed. A mix of all three, perhaps. Kolyat had moved on. It was time for him to do so too.

* * *

When he returned to the ship, it was still early evening by the Citadel time that they were keeping. Most of the crew was likely down in the mess hall, or spending credits for a night out. The only people on the bridge were Joker, who seemed to live in his pilot's seat, and Kelly, who seemed to be waiting for him.

"Hey, there you are, Thane," Kelly called.

"Were you looking for me, Miss Chambers?"

She tsked under her breath. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Kelly?"

He bowed mockingly to her, "At least once more, Miss Chambers, as always."

"I guess you still call the Commander 'Shepard,' though, so I suppose it'll never happen," Kelly said, shaking her head and laughing. "Anyway, Commander Shepard asked me to tell you that she'd be up in her cabin if you needed her." Kelly's expression turned to one of concern. "She looked pretty worn down, but she wouldn't say anything specific. Something about how the rest of us needed some worry-free time. You know how she watches out for us."

"Shepard has always put the well-being of others before her own." Thane bowed again, sincerely this time. "Thank you for informing me, Miss Chambers. I will go to see her presently."

When he arrived at Shepard's cabin, she was sitting on the edge of her bed with her elbows on her knees, rubbing her temples, an expression of pain on her face. He immediately knelt onto the bed behind her, nudging her fingers away so that he could manage the pressure points for her.

"You take too much upon yourself, siha. When was the last time you took a meal or had some rest?"

She sighed lightly as she dropped her hands to her lap. "I think I ate something during their last conferring session. No one really gets any rest during these fights. I wish they'd open their eyes instead of blinding themselves to the danger that's coming. Oh, don't ever stop doing that."

He had moved his hands from her temple to her neck and was carefully massaging the bunched muscles along the base of her skull. She truly needed to relax before the tension began affecting her on a permanent basis. "Were Samara and Mordin able to assist you in session?"

"Well, the Council agreed that as a Spectre I have the right to investigate what I want, so they're 'allowing' me to continue my work. It's very gracious of them, of course. Samara had a private meeting with the asari Councilor-since she's a Justicar rather than a Spectre or Councilor she thought a one-on-one would be better-oof third vertebra a little to the left..."

He found the offending knot and smoothed it away before she continued.

"Anyway. The Councilor came back looking quite shocked and actually spoke up for giving us special funding and maybe incorporating the Normandy into a sort of Citadel defense fleet.

"Poor Mordin didn't seem to have as much luck. Either that or he got sidetracked. The last I saw of the salarian Councilor, he and Mordin were chattering about some of the tech we found."

"It seems like a good day's progress, yet you are still upset, siha," he tried to make his voice soothing to help her relax.

She shook her head tiredly. "It's just all this talking. Debate and concessions and endless haranguing over details. It makes me wish we were back on the Collector base, sometimes. At least we were actually doing something. Give me awful, life threatening danger over politics any day!"

Thane eyed her tense form critically. The painful tension in her body had begun to ease under his ministrations, but her last words were causing her muscles to clench in rebellion. "Forgive me, but I happen to prefer it when only your sanity is in danger, and not your body. And speaking of your body, it is nearly impossible to properly renew the spirit when the body is strung as tightly as yours is right now." He gestured for her to lie flat and face down on the bed. "If you will allow me to assist?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, her lips curved into a reluctant smile. "What kind of assistance did you have in mind? I have to warn you, I'm very tense."

He laughed. "My intentions are purer than you think. Merely lie down and I will show you."

He started with her shoulders, slowly kneading the bunched muscles. His fingers moved in a circular pattern down the ridges of her spine. His training had given him personal knowledge of the pressure points common to all vertebrates and he took joy in using it to heal rather than harm. Shepard sighed softly under his touch, gasping when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. He lingered over those areas, enjoying the low moans he was eliciting from her.

He let his hands slow their movements, become more caressing than massaging, gliding smoothly over the curves of her body. She exhaled once in contentment before her breathing steadied into a slow deep rhythm.

He tucked a sheet around her and smiled tenderly at her relaxed and sleeping form. "Goodnight, siha. Sleep well, and dream of wonderful things."

Thane intended to return to his room and research some of his Citadel contacts for ways to assist Shepard in her battle but he paused as he exited Shepard's cabin. There was someone else nearby and they weren't easily visible. They were cloaked or-

"Pssst, Thane! Over here!"

Recognizing the voice, he relaxed, but only slightly. He knew Shepard considered Kasumi a friend, but he could think of no reason why she would be hiding on the upper deck. He followed the sound of the whisper and was able to see the faint shimmer of Kasumi's form hidden under her Tactical Cloak.

"Why are you here, Kasumi?" he asked quietly with his eyes focused on her outline. He wasn't sure if it was the cloak confusing his senses, but she seemed to be hanging upside down from the ceiling pipes with her head level with his and her arms folded over her chest.

"Shushh, don't wake her up. Did you know Shep's birthday is next week? We should talk more about it later!" Kasumi pulled herself up and disappeared into the darkness above the cabin.

* * *

**A/N: So. I most sincerely apologize for the tardiness and awkwardness of this update, it is at least three days overdue, but what with Kolyat hating me, it took longer than expected. The next few chapters should be more Shepard/Thane oriented ;) Some blatant movie quotes here, too, that I was watching while writing. Hearts to all!  
**

**Thanks again to Kiwibliss for the idea of Samara at the Council meeting and corrections to stupid mistakes(Your Fornax always brightens my day and makes me laugh) and LunaMax for proofing, and NSAS for everything!**


	14. Renewal

Warning: This chapter will have mature content. Regular T rating will resume in the next chapter.

* * *

**Renewal**

**

* * *

**

_He was the unseen, the silent blade. She was the protector, the shining lance. _  
_Together, they will fight. _  
_Right and wrong are more often shades of gray than black and white. _  
_Can they change the fate of the galaxy? _  
_Can they save each other?_

* * *

Blackness surrounded him. The pure unadulterated dark that came only from being within a sealed metal box floating in the depths of space between stars. A faint shuffle felt through the soles of his boots reminded him that he needed to accustom himself to working in a team. He could feel the tension around him increase when the elevator shrilled open.

"Hello?" Her voiced echoed slightly, uncertain and worried.

Cold blue-white light shocked his eyes. It illuminated every corner of the room and picked out the details of her face. Her mouth was open in stunned shock; blood rushed to her face as she fell back against the synthetic wall.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Commander!"

Shepard bore the congratulations with decent humor. She didn't like lavish displays any more than he did. But just as he needed to learn to reconnect with living people, she would need to learn to accept gratitude.

Kelly had even allowed her time to return to her cabin and change; when she returned she was wearing a deep blue triangular top with a partial collar that left her arms, back, and a strip of belly bare. Her pants were plain black with thin silver piping along the low waistline and seams. He wasn't sure when she had managed to assemble that particular outfit but he quite enjoyed the way it fit her.

However, the looks she sent his way indicated that she was not enjoying the view as much as he. He could face Reapers, husks and his son with equanimity but Shepard's rare ire was a thing to be feared.

"This was your idea, wasn't it?" Shepard glared at him with dangerous glints in her eyes. Thane had managed to somewhat avoid her by staying at the edge of the crowd of celebrants, but obviously she had navigated her way through the gauntlet. "I know you have something to do with this!"

He raised his hands and backed away at her advancing threat. "Not I, siha. Those who are your friends wished to celebrate the day of your birth. More than that, they want to remind themselves that they have a victory to enjoy. I merely offered suggestions on planning and secrecy. Let us all enjoy a night of revelry on your behalf." He stepped forward so that her upraised finger rested directly above the topmost zipper of his vest and set his hands about her waist. "And your skin is so very lovely when you are flushed. How could I resist?"

She stared at the finger resting on his chest as if she'd never seen it before and wasn't sure how it happened to be attached to her hand. Her wrist trembled and the tab of the zipper slid down a fraction of a centimeter.

"I've got the presents, gang," Kelly called, coming around the corner from the elevator. "Shepard, open them and see what we all got y-oh."

"Jeez, Kelly, your timing. I was just getting EDI to turn the surveillance cameras," muttered Joker.

"Sorry guys, I don't get paid enough for public shows. You'll have to settle for what you can see." Shepard called back over her shoulder. "We'll finish this later, Thane," she said before turning toward the gathered pile of gifts. He couldn't tell if that was meant to be a threat or a promise, and knowing her, he truthfully couldn't decide which one would be more enjoyable.

Kelly was nearly bouncing in excitement for Shepard to open her particular gift, but she generously offered first-of-place to Thane, who declined. "Later. I would prefer present my gift in private, if you will allow." He saw Shepard level a long glance in his direction, which he successfully ignored by stepping aside to let her old teammates crowd to the front.

Oblivious to the previous conversation, Joker and Tali eagerly held up their lumpy parcel. Shepard opened the plain paper to find that they had chipped in to get her a scale model of the Normandy SR1 that she had admired. It came complete with sliding hangar bay doors that opened to reveal a miniature MAKO. She tilted her head suddenly to squint at the front of the toy ship.

"Joker, is that you in there?"

Sure enough, when she turned the ship around, Thane saw that the plastic window at the front of the ship had been pried open then resealed slightly out of alignment; inside was the figure of a lightly bearded man sitting in the pilot's seat, wearing an SR1 cap.

"Hey, it's supposed to be an accurate representation, isn't it? That means it needs to include yours truly!" Shepard shook her head and chuckled in amusement until Garrus stepped forward.

Garrus handed her gaily colored envelope decorated with what appeared to be balloons twined around pistols. When Shepard opened the envelope, her expression caused Garrus to chortle loudly.

"You can't be serious, Garrus?"

"What? Elcor Hamlet is just about the best thing in the galaxy. "Mournfully: Alas, Horatio, I knew him well.' It would turn any blue-blooded turian green with envy!"

"Garrus, I worry about you sometimes..."

"'Reprovingly: There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Shepard, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.'"

Thane chuckled with the others when Shepard threw the crumpled envelope at Garrus's head to shut him up and it bounced just enough to get wedged between his cheek and visor.

While Garrus tried to dislodge the wrapping, Miranda's hand on Shepard's shoulder turned her around. "Shepard, I don't have much to give you. I realized most of the things I own were provided by Cerberus, and I wanted something that was just from me."

"Your trust and loyalty are more than enough, Miranda. You don't need to get me anything for a silly party."

"Nevertheless, I have. It's a little thing but I hope it reinforces where my loyalty lies." The XO leaned forward and lowered her voice even further, although it was still audible to him. "I've disabled all of the tracking and monitoring devices on the Normandy, including the ones the Illusive Man didn't know that I knew about. I have all of the recordings but I haven't watched them and I'll erase them at your word. Happy birthday, and take some time for yourself before you turn blue." Miranda squeezed Shepard's arm gently getting up and disappearing through the door to her quarters.

"That was unexpected," Shepard commented to him, staring at the closed doors.

"Traveling through death into life will form strong bonds between comrades. You in particular draw close loyalty, siha. Come. I believe your yeoman has something special in mind for you."

Kelly was grinning broadly over a bright pink paper bag that had fluttering ribbons tying it shut. The red haired woman bobbed eagerly on the balls of her feet as Shepard undid the ribbons and peered into the package.

"Ahh, I like this one."

Shepard reached into the beribboned bag marked 'From Kelly,' and drew out a small black scrap of material. It wasn't until she held it up that he realized it was an actual clothing item made out of finely spun black lace. His mistake could perhaps be forgiven as the confection appeared to be made more out of lack of coverage than actual material.

"Hey, this is my contribution to free love." Jack popped up next to Kelly and tossed a long leather whip at Shepard. It caught in the fabric of the crotchpiece and hung there, dangling forlornly.

Every male eye in the room was staring at the black scrap speculatively, but all female eyes were resting on him.

Not one to be discomfited so easily, he merely clasped his hands behind his back; tilting his head with a slight smirk, he asked of Shepard, "I like it too. What there is of it compliments your skin most attractively. But perhaps it is best saved for a more private setting?"

"Spoilsport."

He shook his head with a slight laugh. Her sense of humor made him laugh more often than anyone ever had before. A stunning image of Shepard wearing only a smile and Kelly's donation flashed into his mind; he knew where his intentions were with Shepard this evening and he was looking forward to seeing that side of her. Repeatedly. And soon.

Later, when most of the crew had returned to their duty shifts, he approached Shepard again. The items resting in his jacket were bright points of anticipation in his mind. He waited for a natural break in her conversation with Dr Chakwas to gain her attention.

"Siha, as the gathering appears to be winding down, may I see you to your cabin?" He knew that he sounded extremely formal; that was a result of holding deep emotion and rising anticipation in check. He extended his elbow gravely.

"I would welcome your escort, kind sir!" Shepard laughed gaily at him while she laid her hand on his arm. "There are so many perils that lie between here and my home; a strong, gallant man such as yourself would be simply too kind to guard my body...and virtue..."

His eyes gleamed down at her. "I would not say that your virtue is safe in my hands, siha, although your body always will be."

They continued on to the elevator like a couple in an ancient play, deliberately walking with pronounced, careful steps. Once in the elevator, Thane could not resist taking her into his arms.

Heartbeat loud in his mind. He looked down at her solemn face and shining eyes and he realized they were at last alone and unencumbered. "I have thought of nothing but this all night," he whispered, pressing his lips to her slender neck. He breathed in her scent-no other intoxication was needed for him. She responded by backing against the wall, pulling him tightly to her, her fingers busily undoing the snaps of his jacket and pushing it off his shoulders.

He invited her into his mouth, feeling her tongue slick against his teeth. She tasted of air and life and freedom in the richness of her lips. He broke off the kiss just as the elevator arrived at the loft but only long enough to pull his left arm free of its enclosing sleeve. He used her momentary disorientation to spin his jacket around her waist, trapping her body against his. Recapturing her mouth, he slowly backed out of the elevator, forcing her eager form to accompany him.

"Would you consider us to be at leisure this evening?" he asked her in a heated murmur, brushing his lips across her cheek then over her ear. He felt her shiver as he slowly ran the leather of his jacket sleeves over her bare spine.

Her hands slid over his vest to press flat along his shoulder blades. "Oh..I think I might be able to clear my schedule if you had something in mind?"

"I have many plans, siha. Or at least, I have hopes, many of which involve you and I and the feel of your skin against my body." He deftly undid the knot that held her skimpy shirt up so that it fell to the floor in a blue puddle of fabric, leaving Shepard bare from the waist up.

Another step further and he dropped his jacket to the couch, freeing Shepard to do as she willed. Her immediate action was to make a grab for his pants, pushing them both toward the bed and pulling at zippers and buttons and seals until she was able to get them down off his feet.

Thane watched with some bemusement as her gyrations made her muscles flex in intriguing ways, though he did wonder why she didn't simply ask him to disrobe. Her fingers working on his hips had caused him some discomfort, however, so it was only fair that she be the one to relieve it...

Her pants were quite a bit easier to remove, for her. She simply slid the fabric over her glorious legs, taking the feminine extraneties with with it, and tossing it back over her shoulder to land near the stairway.

"So," she murmured now that their clothes lay in discarded piles that trailed all the way from the door to the bed, "They do go all the way down." The feel of her hands fluttering down his the sensitive stripes on his back sent increased desire coursing through his veins.

He paused to let her satisfy her curiosity about his physical attributes. From the brief conversation with Mordin, and the unpleasant demonstration vids that he'd watched when he realized what direction their relationship was going, he knew that he was somewhat different than human males. He was approximately the same general size but the scales of his body extended down and over this most delicate of parts. They were smaller, barely bigger than grains of sand, but they formed into flexive rib-like formations that she might not have expected.

He therefore started slowly. Taking the time to learn the intricacies of her body, he let her guide him to the areas that would pleasure her even as he showed her what would arouse him.

Soft sighs mingled together. He lifted her up and placed her on the bed, pressing her beneath him into the smooth sheets, his mouth never leaving hers. He worshipped every inch of her that he could reach, from her delicate toes to richness of her breasts. To the sweet curve of her lips and the scented darkness of her hair.

"Thane!"

"Siha.."

She was as heated as a living flame in his arms, glowing with an inner light. Her fingers roamed as freely as his, tracing the intricacies of his patterned scales.

Passioned groans rang through the cabin. He lapped at the ivory column of her throat, feeling her pulse against his cheek. His rough tongue rasped gently against her tender neck. He explored her nipples, experimenting with delicate bites, rolling the hard buds between his lips until she writhed under him. Her fingers and legs begged him for their fulfillment until he couldn't hold back any longer.

"I need you now..."

"And I, you..."

With a quick upward movement, he entered her for the first time, gasping at the heat that surrounded and possessed him. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, trapping him within her.

"Thane...oh gods...Thane!"

"Your body is wondrous, siha."

He fisted his hands into the pillows when she shuddered, clinging to his rapidly fleeing control. Her voice tugged at him but he refused to fall so easily. He moved faster now, feeling her muscles begin to tense around him again. She buried her lips against his neck and traced her tongue over each individual ridge and frill. He acutely felt her fingernails clench into his flesh or her teeth dig in to his shoulder.

Cries of pleasure. Her growing urgency mixed in with the surging in his blood to combine into an ecstatic whole. She tensed around him again and the feel of her tightness brought his senses crashing down around him. He felt himself swell and spill into her warmth with the singing of the oceans in his ears. A deep rumbling purled from his chest as he collapsed against her, whispering indecipherable endearments as their bodies rejoiced.

He loved her hair, he decided. He loved every part of her, but her hair in particular fascinated him. It lay fanned in a dark pool about her head. When he stirred them with a finger, the individual strands caught the light of the single lamp like spun silk. She lay on her back next to him with her eyes closed. He could hear her steady breaths but he could tell they lacked the deepness of true sleep.

"A jewel for your thoughts, my siha?"

Her mouth curved into a smile before she looked at him with eyes half lidded from contentment. "I was thinking that I was the luckiest woman in the galaxy. And about how much I care about you."

"Lucky," he echoed. "Lucky indeed to be singled out by the fates to be our guide in the dark. You seem to have a strange concept of fortune," he teased her, knowing what her answer would be but wanting to hear her speak the words.

Her eyes opened fully to stare into his own. "Fortunate to be alive and here with you, Thane. I don't ask for anything else. Except more of the same every day for the rest of our lives."

Thane was smiling when he reached down to the side of the bed where his jacket had fallen, retrieving the item he had hidden there earlier. "We've shared our bodies and you've given me your thoughts. Here, then, is my contribution to the day of your birth." He sat back up on the bed and lifted her to straddle his lap before showing her the box he had picked up.

"You know, talking isn't what people generally do in this position, Thane."

He smirked down at her. "I would like to see you open my gift. The greatest beauty lies in the perfection of both form and function," Thane let his gaze follow the lines of her body then looked back into her eyes. "When the soul matches form and function, then beauty transcends into something even greater." He breathed deeply and opened the box. "This does not match your soul but it's perhaps a small compliment to your form."

Her hand was warm on his when she took the box from him. Opening the hinged lid, she gasped in surprise. Nestled in black velvet was an intensely blue stone nearly two centimeters across and cut in a flat pentagonal shape. Smaller translucent black stones-three on either side of the center-gradiated to end in a thin strong titanium-silver chain. He saw her hands shaking as she lifted the gems from their resting place.

"Thane..." she whispered, seeming for once at a loss for words.

He carefully took the jewels from her stunned grasp. She seemed hypnotized by the sultry glow from the gems and he teased her by sliding it up her body to her face. The heavy faceted jewels left faint red trails as they slipped over her pale skin. He wove the glittering chains through her hair and fastened the clasps to hold it in place.

Thane sat back to admire the effect. The blue of the center stone perfectly matched her eyes and sat at the exact center of her forehead like the five sided mark in the middle of his own brow. The black opals emphasized the darkness of her hair. The titanium chain was not as bright as the glimmer of her eyes.

Her mouth opened and closed several times until she was able to whisper, "I love you."

He gathered her to him, pressing their faces together so that the stone pressed precisely between their foreheads. "I love you too, my siha. You are so very beautiful." His hands drifted down past her shoulder to cup her soft breasts. They were another point of interest to him. The way the centers hardened and brought heat rising to color her cheeks and part her lips. He rubbed the nipples and asked her softly, "Are you rested, lovely siha?"

Her chest rose and fell with her luxuriating sigh; he could feel himself stirring again from where her thigh was pressed against him. "Why yes, indeed I am. Why do you ask?"

He brought his head up to kiss her throat. "Only and simply this," he replied. He lifted her body to fit her against him and to both of their enjoyment, he started their loving all over again.

* * *

**A/N: I generally dislike having notes at the beginning of a chapter, as I feel that they disrupt the story, but I felt that this chapter needed some sort of warning. It's still just within PG-13, I hope, but the warning is there to be safe. Regularly scheduled non-lemony-goodness will continue in the next section. I've had this chapter planned, outlined and detailed for about six weeks, so it is VERY sad that it took so long.**

**I apologize for taking longer than usual to update this little fic these days. I believe that the summer heat is making many of us feel lethargic, but nevertheless, I shall putter on! Please expect updates once every week or so.**

**Thank you forever and ever to kiwibliss for reading and catching the extra insanities that I miss. Really everyone should read her Fornax, it's the best thing ever. NSAS I will always love you to death. Every dirty dirty dirty one of you.**

**Enjoy!**


	15. To Dare To Dream

**To Dare to Dream  
**

* * *

_He was the unseen, the silent blade. She was the protector, the shining lance._  
_Together, they will fight. _  
_Right and wrong are more often shades of gray than black and white. _  
_Can they change the fate of the galaxy? _  
_Can they save each other?_

* * *

Mature content warning. Please skip to the first section break if this makes you uncomfortable.

* * *

Thane woke slowly. A lifetime of being hunter or hunted had taught him to return to his senses instantly with any change in his environment. His instincts had kept him alive through trials of fear and danger. But today his wakening was gradual, languorous. Shepard lay cradled under his arm and he knew she was the source of his utter relaxation. He held himself absolutely still so as not to disturb her sleep and directed his gaze to the vast expanse of galactic space above their resting place.

They were still docked at the Citadel awaiting the completion of the Normandy's retrofitting. One of the gigantic Wards was just visible at the corner of the starport over which a steady stream of aircars was passing. Tiny flickering specks further out were the hulls of the patrolling Fleet. Their shields caused them to blur and distort the background of stars, forming a lacework lattice in his field of view.

Shepard stirred, her arms reflexively tightening around him; it was automatic, natural, like his presence was expected even in her very first waking thoughts. She blinked sleep lidded eyes at seeing him watching her. "Good morning, you."

"And a glad awakening to you, siha," he responded. He searched her face for any detrimental signs from the night before. "Are you well?"

"I'd say so. Extremely, excellently well. " She yawned lazily, stretching her arms above her head and arching her back. The movement caused the light sheet covering them to slip to the floor and leave her bare body exposed to his view. Here was a sight far more glorious than the stars above them He marveled at how the honed muscles flexed under the scaleless skin of her arms and chest. His gaze wandered further, to the odd little shadow of her belly button and to the darkness where her legs joined her body.

He swallowed, abruptly as fully aroused as he had been the night before. When his darkening eyes returned to her face, he saw that she was wearing a sensual, knowing smile. It seemed she knew well the effect her body had on him. "I see that you're doing quite well too, Thane," she grinned. When she wrapped her fingers around his hardness, he had to bite his lip to keep control of himself.

"Siha," he groaned out, "If you keep doing that, you'll be late for your duties and I will again be tardy to see Dr. Chakwas."

"We can be quick." She moved closer so that he was cradled against her stomach with her hand pressing him to her skin.

"Quick?" Thane echoed. "I don't believe I've ever heard that term used in this context."

Her eyebrows show up until they nearly reached her disheveled hair. "Really? Not ever?"

He had just the presence of mind to shake his head as her other hand began caressing him in other places even as she started stroking the fullness he was already experiencing. He wasn't sure where she'd learned about drell pleasure zones but she was finding every one of them at that moment. Truly if she was going to be doing things like that, he saw no reason to argue against her.

She pulled him against her, firmly placing him where she wanted him. She was already hot and open to him. He gave in to her eagerness as she crooned into his earbuds, "Well, then. Let me show you."

* * *

He thought they might have spent entire days...weeks...making love and enjoying their companionship but hunger and the increasing pressure of unfinished duty eventually drove them out of their idyll.

Shepard had graciously allowed him first use of the shower. Unlike the skinned humans, his scales didn't require water and soap to become clean, so he set the controls to sonic only. It took far less time than a water cleansing and he was done and out of the stall before Shepard had finished locating the last of their scattered clothing from the night before. He exited and paused after his first step to smile at the sight that greeted him. She was standing on the shallow stairway, precariously balanced on her bare toes and was tugging at one of her undergarments that had somehow gotten hooked over the top of the model Reaper ship at the top of her display area.

It came free with a tearing ripping sound and she held up the now-useless piece of cloth with a forlorn expression.

"You know, if this keeps happening, I'm going to have to go shopping for more underwear."

"I'd be glad to accompany you on such an expedition," he replied solemnly although there was a glint in his eye. "It may be that you will require my assistance."

She laughed like golden bells chiming. Tossing the ripped garment to him, she disappeared into the shower.

She took several minutes longer than he but was still moderately quick; he could see her vigorously toweling herself dry in the reflection from the mirror on the wall and hear the damp rasping of cloth against skin and hair. The steam that flowed from the opened door gave him a slightly congested feeling, like he was breathing through a porous film of plastic. Shepard had ordered the humidity turned down in any area of the ship he was likely to spend time in, so even this slight increase made him feel uncomfortable.

Shepard emerged from the bathroom while buttoning the last few fastenings of her uniform with crisp snaps. He was glad that she didn't notice his discomfort when she smiled over at his dressed form standing straight and proper.

"All set? Then let's go, I'm starving."

"Aren't you forgetting something, siha?" he managed to tease her when she made to leave the room.

"Hmmm, you mean this?" Smiling, she pulled his gift out from her breast pocket. The chain and stones immediately caught even the dim room light, sparking brilliantly in her hands. Her smiled faded to a thoughtful look as she let the coronet pour from one hand to another. "I'm not sure I'll be able to wear it all the time though."

"I believe I'd enjoy seeing you attempt to wear jewelry beneath your helmet. Perhaps during your next encounter with the Illusive Man?" He huffed a laugh at her expression. "No? I will count the thought as the deed, then, siha. Wear it when and as you wish."

"Fasten it for me? I can't set it as well as you can."

"Of course." His fingers quickly twined the delicate chains into her night dark hair so that they glittered and shone through the fine strands. The blue stone fell to the center of her forehead, giving the impression of a third eye. The eye that sees the truth, he thought to himself. She was certainly good at seeing through deception to the heart of things.

He took her hand and they strolled to the elevator, selecting the button for Deck 3 and the mess hall.

As they rode down the elevator, Shepard brought up her schedule on her omnitool, frowning over the crowded entries.

"Looks like my first stop is the Comm room to get the Normandy officially commissioned to me as my Spectre flagship. Then I need to sign off on the repairs. Hmmm, I'll need Tali for that, I think. After that, I have to check up on the CIC. I'm sure I have a few dozen messages waiting for me. Your test results are supposed to come in today, right? I want to see them too, so bring them with you when you report."

He nodded. "I will be seeing the doctor directly after we break our fast."

The mess hall was deserted. Even Rupert was missing from his normal place behind the cooking counter. The dining area was still in disarray from the hilarity of the night before; tables lay pushed against each other; chairs were in tumbled heaps of disconcerted plastic.

As Thane straightened one of the smaller tables and she tidied two of the tumbled chairs, Shepard surveyed the room with a sour expression darkening her face. "I'll have to have a word with Rupert about this," she muttered, folding her arms. "Unless a band of Reapers came by playing trombones in forward march, someone is going to get KP for the next month. Dare we hope there's anything left for breakfast?"

As she spoke, she stepped behind the counter to rummage in the various cupboards. "There doesn't appear to be very much left. But these should do for the moment. Muffins." She straightened, wrinkling her nose and holding a platter of variated muffins still covered in their plastic wrap. "I'd better put new food supplies on my list for the day."

He pulled one of the righted chairs out and waited for Shepard to be seated before sitting down himself. "Perhaps 'muffins' was considered too wholesome a food for a party?"

"Likely!" Shepard laughed in response.

They ate quickly, aware of the passing of time. They still found space for laughter, however, as they took turns feeding bits of baked floury stickiness to each other.

When they were done, he stood, lightly brushing a few last crumbs from Shepard's lips. She turned her head to drop a kiss onto the palm of his hand when it passed across her cheek.

"Back to work for me. I'll see you up in the CIC when you're done?"

"I will be there as soon as I'm free."

When she'd disappeared around the partition that divided the mess hall from the elevator, he took the few steps needed to take him to the entrance to the med bay. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the door control and went inside to face his future.

Dr. Chakwas was waiting for him by the medical scanner along with Mordin; they had both been corresponding with the Citadel doctors over his case. Dr. Chakwas wore a blandly blank expression but her body language spoke to him without the aid of facial form. He noticed that she kept fidgeting with the edge of the paper lining horizontal medical bed and would at times chew on her upper lip. The clear signs of nervousness put a seed of anxiety in his belly. Generally, doctors were not nervous when giving good news.

He found Mordin harder to read than Dr. Chakwas. Perhaps it was all the time spent in Shepard's company, but humans seemed to be much easier for him to decipher. The fact was that salarians didn't experience emotions in quite the same way he was used to-their quick lives made such things as rapid and passing as a summer storm. It might be wise for him to consult with Mordin on salarian lifespans more often as, from the silent cues he had picked up so far, the news he was about to receive wasn't going to be the pleasant kind. He shivered in the cool antiseptic air.

"Ah, Thane. Yes, thank you for coming," Dr. Chakwas started when she caught sight of him.

"I thank you for continuing to work on my condition despite the demands on your time. I take it the results were not as positive as we'd hoped?"

Dr. Chakwas shook her head, looking away so that her hair fell over her expression. "No, unfortunately not. The specialists on the Citadel were able to give us one bit of good news; they confirmed that your lengthy stay in the drier areas of the ship have slowed your condition considerably. Gross organ damage has not yet begun and lung function is still at acceptable levels."

"There is always bad news as well as good news, is there not?"

She sighed. "You are correct. Shepard pulled quite a few strings to get the best bacteriologists and pathologists on this puzzle and they were not able to come up with a solution. There is something very strange about either the drell immuno-reaction to this disease, or to the disease itself. Mordin will explain the details for me."

Mordin came forward at Dr. Chakwas' gesture. He spoke rapidly, gesturing with both his omnitool and his free hand as he tried to explain the details of his research. "Directed antibiotics effective for most species when structure of bacteria is known. Should have been able to adapt known types to break down infection. Basically, dissolves prokaryotic cells. Kepral's unique. Resists known methods of targeting. Possibly cell walls made of different proteins than normal organic life forms. No, would have noticed during centrifigation.

"Permanent impairment of oxygen assimilation will begin within next three to four months, approximately. Organ damage following soon after. Total system failure estimated between 12 and 18 months from present time."

"I'm sorry, Thane. I know this isn't what you wanted to hear," Dr. Chakwas looked as if she would continue. He held up a hand to stop the doctor's apologies.

"You needn't apologize, Doctor. The news is not surprising, if disappointing." As they had not offered him a seat, he folded his hands behind his back and stood up straighter. Despite his calm demeanor, he could feel the initial claws of despair closing around his heart. He had hoped, particularly after the previous night, that he could have a future, a life. He hated the thought that Shepard would be left alone to mourn him so soon. But he would let none of this appear on his face or body language. He asked them instead, "Is there any chance of a future resolution for my people?"

Mordin frowned and typed furiously on his omnitool. Scans, diagrams and walls of text flashed by too quickly to decipher. "Not enough information to speculate. Have requested research and history on Kepral's from hanar Illuminated Primacy. Limited response. Apparently genetic research program stalled due to personnel issues. If further information made available, could perhaps create artificial antibodies to allow drell immune system to fight off infection. Would be better for organ repair and antibodies would be passed on to offspring. Need samples of wider section of population. Also unaffected drell and ones who have recovered or resisted infection."

"I don't believe any of my species has recovered from Kepral's syndrome. We are a small population, so our genetic base is more limited than most."

"Makes sense. Smaller population base, more inbreeding, will cause problems with disease resistance and birth defects."

"I think we are drifting off the subject of discussion here." Dr. Chakwas interrupted before Mordin could elaborate on that vein. "In short, Thane, the germ that causes Kepral's Syndrome is not substantially affected by any known treatment. We'll continue to study the samples you gave us, but as of right now, the prognosis is not good for the current generation of drell. If we could access the historical records from the hanar, our chances of...timely success...would be greatly increased. Don't you still have contacts among the hanar? "

"Indeed, I do. I will see what I can do to facilitate the transfer of information. Thank you for your work, Doctors. I appreciate your honesty. If you will excuse me, I'd like to consider my next course of action."

It was too early to meet with Shepard so he took refuge in the newly finished life support room. His few items had been salvaged and cleared out during the repairs. He'd spent a few nights in the public crew quarters but hadn't been comfortable with the constant sense of personalities around him. As they'd all been crammed into the crew quarters, one of the few undamaged areas of the ship, he kept silence about his discomfort.

Shepard's cabin had been the first item on the repair list as the Normandy was hooked up to the Citadel's life support systems; the cabin had sustained only minor damage and was easy to repair. Cost vs morale, it was the right choice and alleviated the crowding in the crew area by two.

He hadn't expected to move in to Shepard's cabin with her, but when he'd returned from his afternoon combat practice, he'd found that his things had been moved. Upon inquiry, he'd discovered that Shepard had packed up everything of his and hers and taken them with her.

Some might have been angered by the presumption but he only marveled at how simple and easy the move had been. There'd been no fuss or raised eyebrows and they never had to ask each other about the issue. He simply joined her in her-their-cabin every evening and they would talk or read. Although last night was their first actual intercourse, he spent most nights cradling her in his arms until they both fell asleep, too tired from dealing with red tape to do more than share companionship.

Now, the room seemed smaller despite the lack of personal items. He counted off the dimensions of the room. They were exact to his memories. Could he have changed in a few short weeks, so much that his old refuge was no longer any such thing? Feeling an odd mixture of nostalgia and disappointment, he sat down at his new-old chair and resumed the meditative position he had used for so long.

He had..In the last few weeks he'd dared to nurse a tiny sprout of hope. Her example and encouragement had diminished his condition to simply another obstacle to be surmounted. He had dared to see his time stretch out from months to decades. He had dared to hope for a future with Shepard, with Kolyat. But it was a fool's hope that turned to ashes in his chest...no.

He would not let despair consume him again. He would fight, as Shepard fought. Let every day, every breath, every heartbeat be a battle. He was Thane Krios, he would not give up so easily. Not again, not when he had so much to lose.

She would be his inspiration as he had stated before. Mortal, frail, and fallible, nevertheless she battled impossible odds unflinchingly. Her humanity was the best that the galaxy had to offer. Shepard had faced death-had died-and still stood proud and unbroken. He would do no less.

Whom the gods would bless, they first make worthy.

He checked the time on his omnitool. Her morning appointments should be completed and she would be expecting him. He rose from his old seat and left the room that was no longer his.

When he reached the CIC, Shepard was frowning over her terminal. Her shadowed eyes and reddened, bitten lips drew his instant concern; she had not received pleasant news that day either.

"Siha? Is something the matter? You are troubled"

She handed him the datapad wordlessly. Too many expressions to count chased each other across her face. He read quickly.

Dear Sheppy,

I hate goodbyes so I've run off with just this note, and Thane, to keep you company. I'm sure the fact that we haven't seen a peep out of each of you means you finally got some and it's about time for both of you. You'll have to tell me all about it one of these days. Actually, don't. But I'm happy for you both.

You risked your life to help me and gave me Keiji back; all that's left of him. I'll never be able to repay you for that, but if you ever need me, I'll come. Leave a message with the DarkStar bartender that you're looking for "Kassi."  
Don't worry, I'll be back!

Hugs and kisses,  
Kasumi

P.S. Consider this your birthday gift: I heard a few things while we were scouting out Omega, well...let me just say I think you should look a little closer at the hanar homeworld. There's a researcher there you might find quite interesting. His name is Setir.

I've also attached the information I used to trace Setir, along with a summary of our good Doctors' medical synopsis on a certain drell's condition. He'll be all flutter-eyed trying to tell you this himself, so I'll save him the trouble. It's not good news, but Setir seems to be ahead of the game in a couple different ways. Good luck.

KG

There were many surprises for him in those few short sentences. That Kasumi had left Shepard with little fanfare would trouble Shepard, who considered the other woman a good friend. And she had already given Shepard the news that he had only just received. So she knew that he had received an extension but not a reprieve. That would explain the sadness on her face.

Setir. The name was familiar. Irikah had mentioned him in her very last message to him. Could he still be alive? Kasumi seemed to hint that the man had worthwhile information, perhaps the very key that Mordin and Dr. Chakwas needed to provide a cure.

He understood Shepard's conflicting emotions. So many flickering possibilities ran through his mind that he wasn't sure which expression was on his own face either. As he handed the datapad back to Shepard, he spoke the first thought that came to his lips.

"I find this information disquieting in many ways. It's hard to imagine that Kasumi is gone. Who do we lose next?"

Shepard tossed her head back so that the blue stone swung, flashing proudly, and her expression firmed with determination. "The only sure answer I have to that question is, 'Not you.' EDI, bring up the engines. We're going to Kahje."

* * *

**A/N: So Shepard just insisted on more. She is so evil. I've switched the rating to M since I suspect these two are going to ambush me again. This is the beginning of the next big storyline plot for me, and I intend to include a LOT more action than has been in the last few chapters. ME3 HERE WE COME!**

**Ahhh Kasumi. Farewell for now, but such a perfect parting gift.**

**kiwibliss, I have no words for your awesomeness and dedication to all things Thane (and ME and NSAS in general). Your example is my joy.**

**NSAS love forever. Lyss, IccaRus, LT, Raddy, and all of you guys are awesome.**


	16. Deep is the Flight of the Learning

**Deep is the Flight of the Learning**

**

* * *

**

_He was the unseen, the silent blade. She was the protector, the shining lance._  
_Together, they will fight._  
_Right and wrong are more often shades of gray than black and white._  
_Can they change the fate of the galaxy?_  
_Can they save each other?_

* * *

Thane took Shepard's hands in his and drew her to the far side of the galaxy map where they were less likely to be overheard. "Siha, the Reapers are coming and all life in this galaxy is threatened. Shouldn't we focus on the true threat rather than get side-tracked by individual problems?

She clenched her hands tightly around his; the incessant scraping of an errant foot along the textured metal of the floor betrayed her agitation. She had left her hair loose today, he thought irrelevantly, in order to better accommodate the coronet woven around her forehead. Now, she was glaring up at him through the curtain of hair that fell over her face.

"No. Everyone else, even you, Thane, asked something from me before you committed. I don't see why I can't have a personal mission of my own for once. Why should my loyalty be assumed when everyone else's had to be earned? I deserve this. And so do you. Saving the galaxy means nothing if it means sacrificing my friends and loved ones to do it."

He closed his eyes, bowing his head and pressing her fingers to his forehead. "I certainly don't begrudge you a personal mission, particularly of this type. But I beg you, don't put me above the galaxy."

He couldn't see her face but the surety of her reply struck an answering determination within him. "You're the one that named me 'siha.' I can save everyone. I can. I will."

He felt the rougher texture of her knuckles press into his forehead. "You have always succeeded in the past. But even sihas have limits. I would be content to know that you carry my memory after I am gone, if that was my fate."

"Your arm is mine, right? So you're going to help me save you, whether you like it or not! I'm not letting this chance slip through our fingers." She paused for a moment to seek for his eyes, hidden behind her hands. "No more arguments. You'll just have to trust me. It'll be good for you." She wriggled her actual fingers to illustrate her point, tapping the tips along his lips.

He smiled reluctantly against her fingernails to cede her point. "I do trust your judgment, siha. My apologies for my momentary doubt. I will be honored to show you my planet."

He excused himself to use the secure terminal in his-her-their room. If they were returning to Kahje, he would need to make some arrangements.

* * *

They landed during a momentary lull in the constant rain that peppered Kahje with iridescent pearls. A faint gleam through the ever**-** present clouds hinted that the day was past the midpoint. In their rented aircar, Shepard and Thane quickly left the spaceport behind. The glittering towers and buildings of Kahje rose and fell around them as they navigated past the busy commercial districts into the quieter academic quarters. The structures diminished in size but retained the fluid shapes of the hanar's aquatic preferences; many of them had large reflecting pools and deep**,** water-filled canals that formed a secondary network from the pedestrian walkways that wove through the city.

Staring up at the wide steps of the Primary Deep is the Flight of the Learning research center, Thane decided that the universe definitely had a sense of irony. He hadn't expected to see Kahje again in his lifetime**,** yet here he stood. If the thought of returning to Kahje had occurred to him, never in his wildest imaginings would this particular circumstance have come up.

Shepard had given him an odd look when he'd entered the center's address into their car's directory, but she had kept silent. He knew she wanted to see his old home**,** but he only wanted to accomplish the mission that she had taken on for his sake. Perhaps if there was time, he could show her the place where he had lived, but he would need to make clear to her that he considered his home as where ever she was, now.

"Have you been here before, Thane?" Shepard raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. He examined the building, taking in the angles and joins while she waited patiently for his response. Even a common building like a research institute was decorated with the hanar love of formality, with its curving lines that channeled rainwater into streaming lines that ended in the watery sea-green pools of the city.

"No. I was not...very involved in Irikah's professional life," he answered at last. "Much of it was theoretical and I confess, at the time, my interests lay in a different direction."

They both knew the history of his past, there was no need to to cover it again. She nodded shortly and they walked together the short way up the ramp to the open reception area.

A single hanar floated near the inner doors of the complex. From his experience with the hanar, it seemed to be a younger member of the species. Its dangling tentacles were still rather stubby and the pink-purple of its central mass lacked the full curvage and subtle spotting of the adults. Nevertheless, as they approached, it floated over to them and greeted them courteously.

"This one welcomes visitors to Deep is the Flight of the Learning and offers all assistance. Please refer to this one as Rasodin."

Thane's translator sent the words to his earbud an instant after the meaning took shape in his mind. It was a pity he didn't recognize the receptionist, but he hadn't really expected to. He didn't have any particular contacts in the research sectors of Kahje. If he had, their task might have been much easier. Still, if the hanar could provide even limited information, it would give them a place to start.

He had let Shepard precede him slightly, placing himself in the position of bodyguard; after an amused glance in his direction, she replied for them both.

"Thank you very much. We're quite pleased to be here. I was hoping that we could ask about one of the researchers that used to work here? It's really very important that we meet him if he's still here."

"This one inquires the name of the person whom you seek." As it answered, the hanar floated gracefully over to a console built into the wall that Thane noted was positioned at the perfect height to direct a light scan onto the hanar's body.

"His name was Setir. We're not sure if that's his first or last name. He was a head researcher on a project involving a cure for Kepral's syndrome, about ten years ago. One of his assistants was named Irikah Krios, if that helps at all."

"This one offers refreshments while searches are run."

"No, but thank you. Can you check to see if anyone like that works here?"

Rasodin lifted its tentacles and entered a series of queries via the light sensitive input that was used in lieu of a touchpad for the bio-luminescence based hanar communication. Information scrolled down the screen in amber-silver-green flashes of color for a few moments. Once the screen switched off, the hanar rotated back around to address them.

"Records indicate there is one named Setir Parcon who has been located here for twelve years. Sera Krios was employed by him for a short time before she was given to the sea."

Thane remained impassive in the presence of the unknown hanar, but he could not help but feel a pang at the casual mention of Irikah's death. She had been so very patient with him. He wondered what she would have thought of their current quest; to find the very research that she'd originated and that had been lost with her death. He shook his head slightly to clear it. She would most likely tell him to pay attention to what was happening around him, rather than getting lost in his memories. Fortunately for him, neither Shepard nor Rasodin noticed his momentary distraction.

"It sounds like that's our man." Shepard took a step forward and lifted a hand to point a sharp finger at the console. "Can you ask him if he'll see us?"

Rasodin turned back to the console. "This one will make your request. Be pleased to wait, as all things wait, for answers."

They politely withdrew a few steps to one of the benches evenly spaced around the floor. Nearby, a fountain shaped like a waterfall lent music and moisture to the already humid air. He wouldn't be able to stay long in this environment. While his illness had not advanced to the point where he would start a relentless coughing, he wanted to stave off that point for as long as possible, and the spongy air would not help. He wondered what it would feel like to be able to draw a deep breath without the sticky, harsh edge that precursored pain. He shored up his hopes with the thought that Shepard truly had never failed at any task she set to complete. Surely she would succeed here as well.

Wrapped in thought, it wasn't until Shepard nudged him that he noticed the conversation coming from the console. The hanar was flickering its dorsal striations in mild agitation.

"Professor Setir Parcon, there are visitors who wish to speak with you."

"I told you, I'm not seeing any one this week. Send them away."

Out of the corner of his eye, Thane could see a blurry, brightly colored, humanoid shape. The color and the rumbling raspy voice identified the other person as a drell, although the angle of the screen made it impossible for him to see further details.

"These ones have stated that they are familiar with your previous assistant. This one advises cooperation."

"Too bad. I have my own problems. Tell them I'm busy or I'm gone, or dead, whatever, just make them go away!" came the nasally near-shriek from the console.

"This one understands and will inform the visitors of your preoccupation," Rasodin chimed in the soothing hanar dialect, seemingly trying to reassure the researcher.

"Good! And make sure no one else bothers me."

The rest of the conversation was cut off as the nearby elevator doors whished open and a lunchtime crowd of both drell and hanar poured out. He and Shepard stepped closer to the tinkling fountain to avoid the brief rush and further mask their voices.

"It sounds like he's not going to see us," Shepard muttered, frowning.

Thane nodded his agreement. "And the way he spoke? His words were too rapid, clipped and high. He's afraid of something."

"Then forcing my way in as a Spectre is out of the question. We'd only spook him." She chewed on her lower lip and a scowl formed on her face. "We need to talk to him, or at least get access to his files!"

"Indeed. I would prefer not to draw the attention that a Spectre would bring as a matter of course." Thane flicked his eyes at the hanar receptionist approaching to give them its news. "Allow it to think we accept the delay. I have a different idea."

They pretended inattention until Rasodin floated back into their direct line of sight, then turned their gazes politely toward it. It was hard to read disappointment or regret in the alien's posture, but Rasodin managed a certain tentacle droop that Thane surmised was meant to convey those particular emotions.

"Did you find anything?" Shepard asked with a reasonable attempt at urgency.

"This one apologizes but the one you seek is not available for visitation. Making an appointment for a later date would be appropriate."

Shepard glanced at Thane and they exchanged an imperceptible nod. "No, we'll come back another time. Thanks again, we'll just go now." With a slight inclination of her head, she turned on her heel and led the way back into the warm, dimpling rain.

When they reached the street bordering the institute, she turned to him, raising her eyebrows expectantly. "So, tell me your idea."

He stood under the bright glimmering sky, water pouring over the scales that were designed to shade his eyes from glaring light, but instead channeled water into his eyes. He stood on his planet for the first time in ten years, and he smiled. It would be good to put his true skills to use again. "We'll go in tonight."

* * *

**A/N: OI. Thank you everyone for reading thus far. If anyone is wondering, hanar are HARD to write. This chapter was originally going to continue past this point. However-MINOR SPOILERS MINOR SPOILERS-with the announcement of the Shadow Broker DLC, I had to cut it short to prevent contradictions. Unfortunately, this means that, depending on when BW releases the DLC-**

**END SPOILERS**

** the next few chapters may be delayed until I know what happens! **

**Thank you for ever and ever and ever, kiwibliss, lyssalu, LunaMax1214 and NSAS. Our Thane-love will endure through eternity! If you haven't read their works, DO SO NOW!**

**Oh, and thank you to the lovely lovely people who had offered reviews and feedback. I adore every one of you.**


	17. Empty Corners

**Empty Corners**

**

* * *

**

_He was the unseen, the silent blade. She was the protector, the shining lance._  
_Together, they will fight._  
_Right and wrong are more often shades of gray than black and white._  
_Can they change the fate of the galaxy?_  
_Can they save each other?_

_

* * *

_

It was like walking into a memory. The quiet, achingly familiar residences passed in bright vertical lines that alternated with views of the darkening clouded sky that slashed down between them. The houses were of a pale, light material, like the clay-and-sandstone caves of Thane's native world, but built to withstand rain as well as heat. The roar of the Encompassing was an ever-beating rhythm by which all living drell set their hearts.

Unexpected flashes of color marked where his fellow citizens went about their routines; shopping in the corner kiosks, sweeping walkways, or basking in the rare shaft of reddish sunset light. Normal people with normal lives.

Shepard sat in the passenger seat of the groundcar they had switched to for this journey. Her profile was in sharp relief against the rain-spattered and moisture-condensed glass of the closed windows. It was no wonder that he had been drawn to her. Although she lacked the vivid coloration of his people, the intense brilliance of her eyes and the flaring feathery touch of her magnificent spirit outshone any mere mortals that he encountered.

He knew that she hated to be placed above the norm. 'Pedestals just make you a good target," she'd said. But he could not help but elevate her in his mind; at the very least, he thought of her as first among living beings. Only one such would be able to take on the near-godlike Reapers.

He wondered what the hanar reaction would be if they knew that Commander Shepard was on Kahje. They revered the Enkindlers that theory speculated were the same as the Protheans, and Shepard still contained the Prothean Cyper in her remarkable mind. She had also destroyed two separate Reapers, who were akin to devils in the hanar mythos.

Oblivious to his thoughts, Shepard stretched cramped muscles, then turned to him, a small curious smile on her face. "Not that I'm complaining, Thane, but why exactly are we coming here? You're the one who didn't want to waste time."

"I once persuaded Irikah to make a copy of the security key to her lab in case of...eventualities. You must understand, Kepral's Syndrome is the leading cause of death among the drell on Kahje. No family is left unaffected by its touch. When Irikah joined the research center, I asked her to let me copy her security card on the premise that it might prove useful in a number of ways. It may be of assistance to us tonight."

"Wouldn't the hanar have recoded their doors after so long?" she asked. "I can't imagine that the thing would still work."

"The original was given back to the center. She was a junior research assistant, and the key only granted access to the building itself and the section she worked in. I doubt that the hanar would bother to recode all cards for an unlikely and low-risk scenario." His brow ridges arched in a confident look that he sent her way. "We will also have Tali'Zorah vas Normandy with us. The card is simply an attempt to shorten our...heist. If it does not work, Tali'Zorah should be able to grant us access to the pertinent data."

"Your logic is unassailable yet again," Shepard flashed her rarest smile at him for a moment before sobering her expression. "But what I really want to know is whether you're okay with coming here? I wanted to see your house, but not if it causes you pain."

"I am...remarkably well, siha. The dampness is causing me some physical discomfort, of course, but I assume you are inquiring into my state of mind." He smiled and rested his free hand on her thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Time heals many wounds and love even more. There are no unquiet ghosts for me here, only the quiet recollections of joy. I'll share some of them with you if you'd like."

"I would like that very much, kind sere," Shepard smiled.

The groundcar glided to a stop in front of a small two-story house faced with brown and cream tiles. Even from the outside, he felt the sense of emptiness that came from a long-vacant dwelling. The absence was as tangible as the silence of the Normandy when its rightful occupants had been stolen away. A feeling of déjà vu washed over him as he escorted Shepard up the walk and over the threshold.

Everything in the house was thick with the cobwebs of dust and memory. He nictated his secondary eyelids against the dust, but welcomed the tangible touch of each item. He righted a table that he remembered knocking over in his hurry to leave ten years ago. The scene that surfaced was older and happier, however.  
_  
"A knock at the door. I step into an automatic crouch. I've just returned from a contract and my body is still accustoming itself to being home. Irikah is upstairs, dressing for the evening. The sound of her merriment tumbles down the stairwell. She is amused at some of the galactic fashions I have brought home to her. She calls, her voice like singing birds, 'Get that please, Thane! I'll be down in a minute.'"_

"Her brother and his wife had joined us for dinner at this very table. Afterward, they took us to watch the dancing lights in the Fountains of Shanpara. They were the ones who cared for Kolyat while I went after Irikah's killers."

Two wine glasses lay overturned on the table nearest the rear window. "These were a gift to us by the hanar. We used them only when we had cause to celebrate. She must have brought them out in preparation for my return." Thane bent down and rested one hand on the smooth wood that was varnished against the damp. With the other hand, he picked up the fluted crystal shapes and gently placed them upright on the the dried condensation rings stained into the wood. His eyes followed a splintered crack in one of the glasses that branched its way from the upper rim to the very bottom. A single indelicate touch would shatter the goblet into a million tiny pieces. He backed away carefully to prevent jarring the glasses, leaving them to sparkle faintly under their coating of age in the afternoon light.

His footsteps kicked up small puffs of debris as he led the way to the upper level. The smell of mildew and dust increased, clotting the air being drawn into his body until he had to clear his throat with wheezing chuffs. Behind him, Shepard rubbed her nose furiously with her fingers to keep from exhaling an explosive sneeze.

The upstairs was divided into a large bedroom that looked out over the Sunrise Quarter, a smaller nursery, and an office-library area lined with old-fashioned books. His destination was the nursery, where Kolyat's tiny trundle bed was still neatly made up with fading, graying sheets. Bending down, Thane's sensitive fingers ran across a particular spot a few centimeters below and behind the still intact bedstead. A soft click rewarded his efforts. Smiling, Thane straightened and crossed to the next room-the large bedroom. The two chambers shared a single wall and the noise had come from the larger area.

An almost indiscernible seam split the plaster, mostly hidden by the faint striped texture of the dividing wall. He pulled the loose panel aside and drew out a shining metal box untouched by the age that shaped the rest of the house. It was fastened with a plain, non-electronic, dial-based combination lock. He spun in the alphanumeric code, setting the characters to match the line scored into the metal. The box snapped open, revealing the plastic keycard he needed, a datapad detailing his arrangements should something happen to him, a bundle of dried flowers, and a small leatherbound book.

He smiled to see it, gently touching the soft paper pages. The keycard was useful, important, even; but he found himself holding the small tome with far more care than he did with the pieces of hard plastic and soft petals. The book seemed heavier than he remembered, as if something more than memory weighed it down. He flipped rapidly through the closely written text, but saw nothing incorrect with the passages he knew.

"Is there something wrong?" Unseen by him in his distraction, Shepard had moved closer and was peering over his shoulder at the now-empty container and the book lying open on his palms.

"Not at all." He smiled at the tiny crinkles around her slightly slanted eyes as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "The book was Irikah's diary. I hadn't expected to find it here with her security key."

She tilted her head and shifted around to see his face better, her brows arching in surprise. "A diary? But why would she need to keep a diary when she has the perfect memory of your race?"

"Photographic memory will bring back every sensation and thought, but the act of physically recording an idea can help to bring structure from the randomness of triggered sequences. In writing down a moment in time, I can add the feel of the pen gliding over paper to my memory of an evening breeze winding through the windows of this very bedroom...

"_It ruffles white curtains; carries the scent of wet earth and ozone; and brings the sound of thunder, crashing like cymbals in a great orchestra. Lithe, pliant flesh. Soft supple lips. The taste of saffron, mint, and the barest hint of citrus. Laughter and gasps of passion. She pushes me back, rises above me in azure and golden beauty. Her hands grip mine. Her back arches as she drives herself down..._"

A set of arms squeezing his chest brought him out of the recollection.

"Thane, my love, my darling, if you keep reciting that memory, I am going to throw you on that bed and re-enact it right now."

He chuckled and scooped her into his arms. "While I have no problems with this idea, siha, I foresee one small physical obstacle." And he tossed her on top of his bed.

She squealed, actually squealed, as she landed. The squeal turned in to a serious of hacking, indignant coughs as a huge cloud of heavy gray dust puffed out of the unused bedsheets and surrounded her in its grip.

"Thane!" she yelled between chokes and spasms. "I am going to G-KERCHOO," a gigantic sneeze shook her mid-sentence, "GET you for that!"

Thane had backed up to the very door of the room as soon as he had hefted her into the air, and now he stood against the lintel, laughing as he had not laughed in his entire life.

Shepard glared at him while she climbed out of the bed, holding her nose to try and prevent further explosions. "I would never have guessed from your exterior that you had such a rotten sense of humor."

With some exertion of discipline, Thane straightened and sobered his face enough to reply, deadpan, "The measure of an individual can be difficult to discern by actions alone." He couldn't help the quirk fighting its way to his lips as he waited for Shepard's reaction.

She stared at him for a long moment, her eyes rounded and her mouth hanging open at that quote from their first meeting. Then her full-hearted laughter rang out to join his, their mingled merriment filling the empty corners of the house.

When they finally sobered, the day was fading toward dusk. While the sun wasn't visible, the purples and golds of the clouds indicated that sunset wasn't far away.

Shepard sighed and pushed away from where she had collapsed against his chest. "It's getting late. Tali should be at our rendezvous in a bit; we should go."

Thane nodded. He had been preoccupied with watching the changing light chase different shadows across her face, but her words reminded him that there was another preparation to make. "Soon. There is one more errand to run."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and we must hurry now. You are a lengthy distraction, siha, and that district isn't a safe place to be after dark. Even we could be taken down by a surprise attack."

* * *

The buildings grew steadily shabbier as they hurried along until they reached a neighborhood that could only be described as a slum. Ill-kept buildings slumped around each other in defeated huddles. Every society, every city, had slums, even a world under the guidance of the hanar, and Kahje was no exception.

"Where are we going?" Shepard muttered to him as they passed the undemarcated border from run-down to dangerous.

"To meet with one of my old contacts. I sent him a message and partial advance payment from the Normandy. He replied with a time and a place for pickup. We do not have much time and he is not appreciative of tardiness."

He recognized at least three different territorial gang markings before they were two minutes into the area. They dodged around a corner, scurrying past an exposed street lamp that had somehow survived intact.

Shepard drew him into a small shadowed alcove formed by several half rotted prefabs leaning drunkenly against each other. "Thane, before we go any further, do you have a plan to deal with this contact of yours? Setting the meeting at this time and place isn't exactly encouraging trust."

"He is trustworthy as long as our credit is good. We will be safe enough if we go quickly."

"What can we expect from him?"

"He'll remember me from when I was active and react accordingly. Our first meeting will be uppermost in his mind."

"And how exactly did that first meeting go?"

He let the scene flow from his memory in explanation.

_"He stares at me with blackened eyes and broken nose. A reject in a society of order. Drala'fah. He picks at his teeth with a wooden implement and a scowl further darkens his filthy face._

_'So you're supposed to be the great Thane Krios,' he sneers. 'Don't look like much more than a hotshot to me.'_

_I stare back. His eyes are open so widely the whites show all around, and I can see my own face gazing back at me. I see what he sees. One who deals in remorseless death. My hand twitches to my gun in unmistakable threat but my eyes do not leave his. He begins to tremble. I don't look away. I know he will break and compliance would be better than force._

_A sheen of sweat slicks his face and he looks away, slumping back onto the rusted barrels behind him. His mouth moves, his voice shakes, 'I guess you're everything they say you are.'_

_He takes out a dirty cloth to wipe his face. I do not move except to inch my hand closer to my gun to signal my impatience._

_He gulps. 'Yes...yes Sere, I have what you want. Right this way.'"  
_  
"So he's crooked but a coward. How do we know he won't sell us out."

"He knows that if he did, I would come for him. It is enough to keep him honest in our dealings."

"I still don't like this idea, is it necessary?"

"It is, siha."

"I guess trust goes both ways. Lead on."

They returned to their scramble through the cluttered streets until they reached a low ramshackle-the best word was hut-surrounded by similarly broken-down structures. Leaning back against the doorframe was a squat, middle-aged human. Spotting them, he straightened, drawing a wizened hand across his balding, liver-spotted brow.

"Haldo Ryssur," Thane nodded to the human.

"Krios. I didn't think you were still alive. Imagine my surprise when you contacted me with your request," Haldo Ryssur sneered. He rubbed a splotched piece of orange fabric back and forth between his palms.

"Life can be unpleasant in that way, Ryssur. Do you have what I asked for?"

"Same old Krios, right to the point and no nonsense. Follow me." Ryssur pushed open the flimsy boards that served as a door and led them inside.

Thane held up one hand to forestall Shepard from following Ryssur directly into the building. "My friend will wait out here, just in case. I'm sure you won't mind."

"Hey fine with me," Ryssur shrugged. "She's a pretty one to be following you around, isn't she."

Shepard leveled a gaze at the dealer that sent him back a few steps. Thane could see the faintest shimmer around her hands and knew that she was prepared for an attack. It seemed she appreciated Ryssur even less than he did.

"Ookay, never mind. Let's just get this over with."

Inside the seedy building front was a small shop that barely had enough room for the two of them to stand side by side. He knew this couldn't be the actual dealership so he simply waited with arms crossed while the merchant fiddled with a battered light fixture. A panel slid aside to reveal a more extensive collection of equipment. Laid out on the nearest table were the items he had requested during their short communication a few days ago.

"There you are, best I can do on short notice."

He examined the armor closely, picking and choosing from the technical assortment. Rushed work it might be but Ryssur had lived up to his reputation. Ryssur turned his back as Thane began removing most of his weapons, and shed his worn leathers for the new set of gear. The armor felt strange covering up his chest and neck but he admitted that it felt more secure. He was pleased that the frill clips-they had cost more than the rest put together-were exactly to his specifications and fit perfectly into the empty piercings that he had sported since an incident before he had met Shepard; they had needed to be discarded and he'd never gotten a chance to retrieve or replace them until now.

_Shouting and the sour twang of near misses. From the commotion, three guards at least. Two are blue skinned asari commandos, their biotics visible to my altered eyes, fluorescing into ultraviolet. One krogan heavy; his bootsteps shake the plastic ramp with a clattering rattle. Yellow sparks spin off the flecked stone column that protects me from the ricocheting bullets. I move to another position but the shots follow me unerringly. They cannot see me, I am well hidden from sight, yet their aim gets closer by the second. They buy time for my quarry to flee._

_How are they finding me? I move too quickly for them to catch me with sight and the synthetic crates should block heat. Bullet volleys ping off a metal screw protruding from my cover. I've missed something._

_I realize it's the metal. The mercs are using a magnetic targeting system that arcs their bullets toward the nearest metal. The building is constructed of plastic and stone. The only metal present is buried in the cement. And in the cold steel that I carry. I smile._

_The distraction I set up detonates. Drawn to the metal in the earclips I planted by the bomb, the three guards now lie still beneath the smoking rubble of rock and plastic. _

He turned up the jacket collar and re-donned his gun holsters, stretching to ensure that the tight red leather would not bind or tear. Once he was certain that everything fit as it should, he went back out to the false store front where Ryssur and Shepard waited.

* * *

**A/N: How did a filler chapter get to be so long? Come on BW, we're all waiting. I'm so excited, I hope that we get all sorts of juicy information! With luck, we'll be getting a release date soon. I might manage one more filler chapter but I need info, drat it!**

**Thank you as always to kiwibliss, lyssalu and LunaMax1214 for input. Here's a shout out to hanar05, aka GamerGal as well, for her wonderful comics, and IccaRus for teasing us with Koliana, and NSAS-oh the insanity!**

**Because it's been a while, all characters property of Bioware.**

**To you lovely lovely readers, thank you so much!**


	18. Complications

**Complications**

**

* * *

**

_He was the unseen, the silent blade. She was the protector, the shining lance.__  
Together, they will fight.  
__Right and wrong are more often shades of gray than black and white.  
__Can they change the fate of the galaxy?  
Can they save each other?

* * *

_

Night brought forth both secrecy and vision. The light-loving hanar decorated in all the wavelengths of their visible spectrum, and so the darkness glowed in rainbows that cascaded from barely-perceptible red to the blue-white of ultraviolet. Luminous algae and night blooming flowers colored and perfumed the air in a humid tropical paradise. For some.

In the places where the light didn't reach, however, shadows reigned in their depthless glory.

He was one of them.

Most civilians didn't think that someone dressed in black and crimson could blend in to the shadows, but he knew that red faded to black faster than any other color. That was why those of his race that had genetically altered eyes had trouble seeing dark reds. His armor was not quite that dark a hue, but it was sufficiently toned for him to disappear into the obscurity cast by a series of decorative statuary.

He had been stationed here for nearly an hour, timing the patrol of the single drell night guard on the research center. His goal was a small side door, likely meant to allow employees a chance to step outside and enjoy the nearby parkland without having to go through the main atrium. According to his count, the guard took approximately ten minutes to make his circuit of the building. That meant that once Tali and Shepard, watching from the groundcar parked half a block away with a good view of the main entrance, signaled that the guard had passed, he would have a two minute wait before he dared to try the door.

His plan was to be first at the door to try Irikah's keycard. If it didn't work, he would need to wait for Tali to reach him and bypass the lock. If she couldn't do it in the remaining time, they would withdraw until the guard passed again. The final contingency would be for him to distract the guard by making a commotion at the front entrance until Tali could open the door. She and Shepard would get inside and open one of the second story windows for him to gain his access.

Complications. He preferred simple plans. The more elaborate a plan was, the more chance for failure. He trusted Shepard with his life, and Tali nearly as much, but he couldn't help but speculate how different this mission would be if he were alone.

In through one of the channels that fed the interior pools-he would have worn a breather mask. Once inside, the keycard or a small explosive wire to unseal any doors in his way until he reached the lab. That was where his plan was stymied. He had little ability for breaking into computers. His skills were in stealth and assassination, and one could not assassinate-or threaten-a computer program.

Complications.

"He just passed us," Shepard buzzed into his ear.

"Understood. Thank you, Shepard." He clasped his hands together to send up a brief prayer to honor the gods and his hunt while he waited.  
_  
Amonkira, grant us luck. We hunt tonight for information, rather than blood. Let our feet be silent, our minds be swift and no harm come to those under my care._

Even while asking for Amonkira's blessing, Thane continued to count down the seconds in his head until he reached the two minute mark. He waited an extra few beats to ensure that the guard had passed the checkpoint before radioing Shepard and Tali.

"I'm starting down. Meet me at the door. Move quickly."

"Gotcha, on our way. Shepard out."

He sped through the night, silent as one of the scurrying shadows cast on the ground by the rain swept sky; silent except for the huffing of his breathing. He reached the door in under a minute and swiped the key along the code slot. His heartbeat thudded through his mind, a triple beat of anticipation.

When the lock blinked to green, he allowed himself the luxury of resting against the metal door in sheer relief. The entire procedure had taken less than ninety seconds but he was as out of breath as if he had run several kilometers. He would need to pace himself better if he wanted to get through the night with everyone intact. He pulled the handle of the door and it clicked open quietly, revealing the yawning hallway beyond.

"Shepard, I'm in. Where are you?" he whispered into his commlink.

"Give us a second. Unlike some fashionistos, I happen to be in full body armor. It's not built for speed."

"I'm sure that, were I to check, we would at this very moment be equal in the weaponry that we carry. However, perhaps you should consider quality over quantity, siha."

"I'll run you a race next time we have a minute. Some of us weren't born with grace, speed and sexy green scales, so we have to compensate somehow." Those last words were delivered as she came into sight around the cement corner of the building, Tali panting close beside her.

"Good, you got the door open," Tali said, pulling a small handheld device out of one of the numerous leather pouches that hung from her belt. A tracery of geometric lines was barely visible on the dim, plain LCD screen. "I downloaded a map onto this PDA. We can use this instead of our omnitools so that we can keep the light level down."

Thane examined the map for a few seconds. The complex was laid out very simply, as expected for a building dedicated to scientists, and he quickly picked out the best route to the glowing dot that marked their destination.

"Follow me as well as you can," he whispered to them. "We should go comm silent. If you lose me, tap lightly on the wall in a two-beat pattern until I find you again."

"Don't worry, we won't lose you," Shepard muttered quietly. "Full body armor's for more than just slowing me down you know." She hit a button on her control pad and grinned at him. "Night vision built into the helmet. I see every...inch...of you."

"We shall test the efficacy of your device, then, siha. Tali'Zorah, do you have a similar device?"

"Yes, my environment suit includes a full spectrum feed. I can even see your omnitool. Let's go."

They crept down empty hallways, their boots tapping softly against the smooth echoing floors. Tali followed directly behind him while Shepard took the rear position. They followed the faintest of guidelines on their map down two hallways and up one floor. They saw no stray scientists coming in to check on experiments, and did not encounter the nighttime security guard during their stealthcraft.

"In here," Thane beckoned when they finally reached the door that their map indicated was Irikah's former lab. He pressed the key against the security detector, and like the door outside, there was a green blink as the lock disengaged.

"Very good, Thane. I didn't realize sneaking into a building would be so easy," Tali commented as she pushed the lab door open.

"Normally, it is much more difficult, Tali'Zorah. Having an access key bypasses many of the possible complexities. However, I would be a poor assassin if I couldn't access a target in a locked room. There are more ways into a room than through the front door."

"I understand. Ah, thank you Shepard."

Shepard had closed the door behind them to keep stray light from giving them away, and had started up one of the workstations situated near the middle of the room.. Tali brought up her omnitool and leaned in closer to the console, her fingers flicking rapidly back and forth between the desk console and her tool.

"This database has impressive defenses, but there isn't anything here I can't handle. I just need to-do you hear that?"

Tali had barely started her decryption program when they heard sounds, shuffling footsteps, approaching from the other side of the door. Thane motioned for Shepard and Tali to duck behind the largest desk to prevent them from being exposed. As for him, he simply faded into the shadow that he knew would be cast by the opening door. The light from the hallway glared into the room, framing a figure obscured by its voluminous labcoat. The spot where the two women had stood was now clearly illuminated but darkness still shrouded his position.

"Who's in here?" came a nervous, high-pitched male voice. "I know someone's in here. Show yourself!"

It was the researcher that had avoided them earlier. From where he hid, Thane could see Shepard turn her head toward his last position. He read the intention in her eyes and smiled to himself. Although she could not see him, so well synced were their thoughts that they moved together even without the benefit of direct sight.

Two heartbeats after he began his maneuver, she straightened, standing fully framed in the revealing light. The man in the doorway gasped and faltered backward, directly into Thane, who had moved around behind him during his distraction. The other drell struggled sharply and tried to cry out but was no match for Thane's grip around his throat or the hand muffling his mouth.

After a moment of futile struggle, the man slumped, exhausted. Thane pushed him over to the nearest station chair and forced the researched to sit.

"Be silent and you won't be harmed," Thane hissed in a low voice. The frightened scientist jerked shaky trembling nods and Thane released him, stepping back to meet Shepard's eyes over the back of the chair. He nodded at her. It would be interrogation again, although since he'd held the man's thready pulse beneath his hands, he doubted that sympathy would be effective as his role. Very well, he would be the silent threat that encouraged the man to speak.

"Listen," Shepard said, stepping forward, "Just tell us what you know and we'll leave you alone. You're Setir, aren't you? Setir Parchon?"

"I-Yes, I am. Yes," Setir stuttered.

"Great. Look how well you're doing! Ten years ago, a woman named Irikah worked here, and she found something. What was it?"

"It was-She had-Why do you need to know?" the scared drell answered.

"We are the ones doing the questioning, Sere Parchon. Please answer the lady," Thane murmured from the shadows behind Setir.

Setir gulped and half turned his head to glance behind him. He straightened before he could make eye contact with Thane and addressed Shepard instead.

"I..I had her looking into the reason why K-Kepral's Syndrome didn't respond to any antibiotics or immune boosters that we develo-p-ped."

"What did she find?"

"I don't know. I only saw her proposal. She was killed before she could give me any more."

"There must have been logs, experimental data, results. She would have needed to have that before she could make the proposals. We received a message from her saying what she'd found could cure your entire race. Don't you care about that? Give us the files and you'll save everyone." Shepard paused and flicked a glance at Thane, who moved forward to place a threatening hand on Setir's shoulder.

"Including yourself."

"It doesn't matter now, don't you understand? They're gone. The files are all gone!"

* * *

**A/N: Da-dum. Thank heavens for the announcement of the DLC today. I'm so very excited to see what happens, and it will have a rather large impact on where this little plot twist goes. Sorry, Thane, no magical cure just yet, but where there is life, there is hope, and it springs eternal!**

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It originally started out with a conclusion to Ryssur's little black market, and Shep teasing Thane about the lack of chestage with his new armor ;) but I decided I liked this beginning better.  
**

**Thank you to the usual suspects, kiwibliss, LunaMax1418, and NSAS for help, inspiration and input.**

**Feedback is always appreciated and responded to, and all characters Copyright Bioware. Bioware, give us that Thane DLC!**


	19. Dead Ends

**Dead Ends**

* * *

_He was the unseen, the silent blade. She was the protector, the shining lance.__  
Together, they will fight.  
__Right and wrong are more often shades of gray than black and white.  
__Can they change the fate of the galaxy?  
Can they save each other?_

_

* * *

_

"What do you mean, '_gone_?'" Shepard asked. She jerked upright from her former casually slouched stance and Thane could see all the power of her personality had just focused down to this moment.

"They're gone. Someone broke into my lab less than a month ago and stole all of my research files!" Fear still colored Setir's voice but underlying it was indignation at the affront. "I put a silent proximity alarm in case they came back. I thought you people were Them."

"Interesting. The timing coincides with when our friend obtained this information." Thane released Setir's shoulder to fold his hands behind his back. The straight stance always felt most natural to him when standing still. "I feel as if we are following a trail laid down by another's planning."

"Agreed, but I want to see how this plays out." Shepard turned to Setir again, "Why would we come back if we already had what we want? Did you see who they were?"

"N-no, not specifically. All I saw was the mess they made of my office. Ten years of work, just gone! I only just got it straightened out before you lot came barging in!" Setir sat wringing his hands like he wished certain necks were under his fingers.

Shepard shook her head. Her face was difficult to see under her helmet, but the doubt in her voice was clear. "Surely you kept off-site backups?"

"Yeah. We did. In a secure warehouse on the other side of the city. It burned to the ground the same night they took my data. In the rain."

"A coordinated attack makes coincidence even less likely. Not many groups have the resources or foresight to plan such a hit," Thane observed, letting his voice drop into a matching doubtful, rumbling tone.

"But why? Why is medical research data on a single species so important? Forgive me, Thane, but I can't think of a reason why it would even matter to anyone without a personal stake in the matter. How close were you to finding an answer, Setir?"

"I..we..were close. But we've hit a wall. In lab samples, our immune systems react against the Kepral's bacteria and fight it off the way we're supposed to. But in infected drell, there is almost no response whatsoever. I've got two more teams under me-one is looking into boosting the immune response somehow, and the other is researching stronger antibiotics. But our group was closer than any of the other projects. Until this happened!"

Interesting. Mordin had mentioned nearly the same thing to him during his most recent checkup. There was a connection here, but Shepard was continuing, and he didn't have a chance to pursue his line of thought.

"What can you tell me about your research? Can't you reconstruct from memory?"

"You're obviously not a scientist. There are dozens of us working on this project. Recreating our research would take almost as long as actually doing the original work again." Setir leaned forward, for once seeming to forget the looming threat that Thane posed. "Listen to me. I don't care what you do to me, you have to recover my research. Our survival as a species depends on it. I...my sister is on the transplant list, but I don't think she'll last long enough to...Please. Find it. Finish this."

Shepard crouched in front of Setir and took his faded gray hands into hers. "Setir, I promise. I know someone too. Someone so very dear to me, and he too is suffering from this damned disease." Now her gaze met his instead, although she kept hold of Setir's hands. "I've sworn to him that I will search every corner of the universe; I will rip it apart and put it together again; I will fight the Reapers themselves if it means he will live. Death is not an option for him without me.

And if you need your research to finish that cure, you will have it." Shepard turned to Tali, "Can you get into these systems and pull out what you can?"

"They took the physical drives," Tali said. "There isn't much I can do without them, but I'll see what I can find."

A few minutes later, they were on their way back to their entry point. With the hope of his life's work being restored to him, Setir had readily agreed to stay silent about their visit. They had left him in his office, muttering formulae to himself.

The shuttle ride back to the Normandy was silent, the three of them concentrating on their own private thoughts. Thane examined Shepard's reflection in the forward window, trying to guess at her plans. She had set the shuttle's approach vector, then turned the details over to the auto-pilot. She now sat leaning backward against the seat, helmet off, arms crossed and lower lip caught between her squared human teeth. He was sure that she wouldn't let a setback like this deter her, but beyond that, he couldn't imagine what she had in mind.

Once back on the Normandy, Shepard called up EDI's holographic representation, and addressed herself to both Tali and the AI. "EDI, Tali, I'd like you both to work on deciphering those data fragments. We're looking for a location, an identity, or both."

"Of course, Commander," EDI replied, the audio blinking across her image.

"Shepard..." Tali started, then paused, looking between her and Thane. "All right. For you. We'll be in the tech lab when you're ready." Tali parted company with them in front of the elevator shaft.

Thane stepped aside to let Shepard precede him into the lift. Once he had followed, she pressed the 'Close' button but instead of selecting a floor, she turned to face him. Her fine brows were drawn down, and he could see the slight vertical lines between them that indicated she was worried about something. "Are you okay, Thane? We had a pretty wild time of it, didn't we?"

"I...would like to meditate for a time, siha. We have encountered success, failure, and dead ends. The events of the past day require some reflection."

"I have to do my rounds of the ship anyway. I'll be up in maybe an hour, if it won't disturb you."

"I always welcome your company, my siha. Your presence is a comfort and a joy."

She smiled and leaned up to place a kiss on his lips. A part of him still marveled at the softness of her mouth, so small and flexible compared to his. The rest of him only desired her, and it was this part that slid his hands up her back and pressed her into the bulkhead while she buried her hands under his coat. Had it been only a few days since they had first united? It felt like they had been together for lifetimes, and yet at the same time as if their relationship was barely new-formed, a tiny bud just rising into bloom.

It took an effort of will for him to pull himself away from her; from the flush on her face, she was feeling a similar reluctance. But she needed to attend to her duties and he needed to settle the thoughts spinning through his mind. They parted on the engineering deck with a final touch of fingertips; she to check on Jack and Grunt, he for their shared cabin.

He sat alone on the floor of their cabin. His hands rested on his knees, palms clasped together. He breathed steadily in and out, letting each inhalation take his lungs to the edge of pain before releasing the captured air. He tried to let the complete stillness of his body settle the thoughts troubling his mind.

What if they failed? Today had been discouraging to say the least. They had not obtained the information that Kasumi had gifted them with. Perhaps they never would. He knew that no fault could be assigned to himself and his friends, nonetheless, the thought stung him to the quick. He had taken on a contract and he had not fulfilled it. Not only his life had been riding on success, but the lives of his entire people. It would have been a suitable parting gift to the universe that had given him life and love. A double portion of love, more chances than most mortals could boast of.

In and out. In and out. The thudthud-thud of his heart. The faint clean scent of soap.

He wondered what it would be like to have an entire lifetime to learn the subtleties of her expressions; to memorize every shift of mood and spark of thought. Would he have the opportunity to do so? There was no way for him to know what the future would hold.

It came down to trust. Trust in the gods, in Shepard, and in himself. He was part of a team now; one comprised of the very best.

Thudthud. Thud.

The room was warm. He smiled to himself as he removed his outer jacket. Shepard had raised the ambient temperature in her cabin above what she was comfortable with for his sake. One of the myriad details that she thought of to provide for his longevity. He laid his jacket aside, but tilted his head when the lower left side thumped to the ground with a weight heavier than the leather.

Touched by a quick memory, he pulled Irikah's diary from the pocket and idly flipped through the pages, remembering how she used to take a few minutes out every evening to transcribe her thoughts. Reaching the end, he frowned and turned back to the front page. He didn't recall those creases in the pages; Irikah had always kept her diary in pristine condition.

The creases seemed to stem from a spot on the inside front cover. He looked closer, and saw the slightest crack between the slices of leather that comprised the front binding. He thought he saw the glint of something other than leather and paper and ink from the tiny slit. Thane picked at the crack with extreme care, not wishing to damage the journal but wanting to see what caused the split.

A portion of the cover suddenly peeled free in his hand and revealed a simple gray disk, similar to the ancient DVD disks once used on Earth. Thane picked it up and examined it, but could not see anything to explain what it was doing hidden in the cover of Irikah's personal diary. Still, it had to be important if she spent so much trouble concealing it.

He stood and took three quick steps over to his private terminal, just off to the side of the skylight. He keyed on the console and slid the disk into the all-purpose reader slot.

_My dearest Thane,_

_Someone is here. I don't know if they are your enemies finally caught up to us, or someone after the information only I have. There've been prying eyes around me recently. I have seen them with the gifts you have given me. My love, if I don't see you again, everything I have ever found is on this disk. I believe the hanar innocent victims of this crime but good can still come of it if we can save our people._

_There is not much time left. They have entered the house. Kolyat is safe in his hidey hole-I will draw them away so they do not find him. Do not mourn me overlong, my love. There is much to see, and feel, and imagine in the universe and you may yet experience it all._

_Read and rejoice, my darling. Life is not far away. My love is with you always. Find peace in the embrace of the Goddess._

_-Irikah_

As his eyes took in the words on the screen, he felt his body growing limp with shock and pain. He gradually collapsed limb by limb into the station chair

He knew she had a brave heart, but to do something like this in the last moments of her life-Pride straightened his spine and he forced himself to relax his iron grip on the edge of the desk, to allow sensation to return to the fingers that had turned gray from the strength of his hold. Would Shepard have a final word from him if he fell in battle? Considering the nature of their mission, he doubted that he'd get a chance to say goodbye even if she survived him.

While he'd been distracted, the data disk had continued playing and was now flashing with charts, diagrams and medical texts. Thane leaned forward, staring hard as his mind came to grips with what he was seeing. His understanding of medical matters was limited, but if he was seeing truly...

He reached over and grabbed the data disk from the reader slot, pressing his comm as he re-donned his jacket. Forgetting stealth, he took long, hurried strides toward the hall and elevator, knowing that his footfalls were audible, but disregarding that as irrelevant to the present moment.

"EDI, please connect me with Commander Shepard."

"Of course, Mr. Krios," EDI replied.

Shepard's response chimed into his earbud a few seconds later. "I'm here, Thane."

"Siha, I must see you immediately. Meet me in the tech lab with Tali, Mordin, and Dr. Chakwas." His tone was urgent and more commanding than he had ever used with her before.

"I'll be right there. You sound so strange, is something wrong?"

"I'll explain when you get there. Thane out."

The cold filtered air of the tech lab slapped against his bare chest but for once he didn't even notice the discomfort. Mordin and Tali were alone in the lab, working away at separate stations. Although Mordin did not stir from where he was peering into a microscope, Tali glanced up with a swift and curious jerk of her head.

"Thane, we didn't expect you so soon. I'm afraid we don't have any results yet, we're still analyzing the scans. So far, we only have a few fragments of research, random image files and bits of experimental data. They're interesting but inconclusive."

Before he could formulate an answer, Shepard and Dr. Chakwas appeared in the doorway. Shepard's eyes immediately moved to his face and she approached him to take his hand in overt concern.

"What did you find?" she asked him, skipping over any preliminaries.

"I think, an answer. At the very least, the beginning of one."

He placed the data recorder in to an open slot on Mordin's terminal. As the initial screen came up, he hurriedly moved the recording forward, not wanting to share the personal message. Mordin seemed not to care, although his eidetic memory had certainly caught the letter. From the raised eyebrow on Shepard's face, she too had caught some of the text, and would have questions for him. Later. Mordin did look up, however, when the different charts and analyses began appearing on his terminal. He and Dr. Chakwas began a stream of what sounded like high-level medical speech, using a secondary terminal to enter in their own notes and thoughts.

During a pause in the data stream, Mordin's console buzzed, and suddenly Irikah's high clear voice started playing through the room.

_"Irikah Krios, Researcher's log 10-12-72.3:_

_Test Case 27 and 28: Immune response levels insufficient to fight off the Kepral's Syndrome bacteria. Activity typical for all test cases so far. Unknown why immunological response is so low for an active infection bacteria. Test Cases 29 and 30 will be given ciproxidin to combat infection._

_"Irikah Krios, Researcher's log 01-05-73.8:_

_Test Case 45 has shown remarkable immune response in four different tests. Antibody count is at least three times that in normal samples. Control sample shows that no outside treatment was needed to achieve response. It seems to be the natural response of this immune system. Requesting permission to contact Test Case to conduct further tests._

_"Irikah Krios, Researcher's log 01-06-73:1:_

_Request was denied."_

"They don't seem particularly interested in helping her with her research, do they?" Dr. Chakwas murmured. Mordin frowned at her and gestured for her to keep silent as the log continued.

_"Irikah Krios, Personal Log 02-10-73.5:_

_I'm recording this under my personal seal in case anything happens to my work logs. The sample from Case 45 was from a dying drell that was found on Rakhana. The woman was discovered dying of malnutrition by a botanist trying to catalogue the habits of surviving flora._

_"She was rushed to the nearest medical port, and then to Kahje for further treatment. Samples of her tissue were sent to several major labs. When it was determined that organ degradation had progressed too far, any attempts to save her were halted._

_"One of those samples was sent to our lab, but when the patient died, the tissue was frozen and forgotten. I came across them by accident when Setir had forgotten to order more HnE compound and I was searching through the lab to find more. I thought it was from a live patient that had accidentally been left in storage, and began testing on it._

_My testing and investigation into the circumstances of Case 45 showed that she had been exposed to the Kepral's Syndrome bacteria during the transport but in the few hours before death occurred, her body had already begun to defeat the bacteria, resulting in the high antibody count that I recorded._

_I think with work and time, we could fabricate a cure from these results. I plan to tell Setir in the morning. I just know he'll take it to the hanar, and we'll be able to save the future of our entire race! Thane will be so proud of me and Kolyat can grow up without fear of losing either of us to this blasted disease!"_

There was a stunned silence in the tech lab as the recording wound down. Even Mordin had paused in his furious typing to blink rapidly at the possibilities that the recording had raised.

"Can you come up with a cure from the information on the disk?" Shepard asked, leaning forward and placing her free hand on the table. Her other hand was holding his and she showed no signs of wishing to release it.

Dr. Chakwas and Mordin shared a long look before Chakwas turned to Shepard with an ambivalent expression. "I'm afraid it's not as simple as that. The information here is a good start, but without access to more samples, and perhaps test subjects, it would take us years to synthesize a cure."

Before disappointment could more than start its pathway through his chest, Tali spoke up from the other side of the lab table, "I might be able to help with that."

Thane's attention immediately snapped to focus on her faceplate, and he felt Shepard's shoulder muscles tense where she leaned against him.

"How?" he asked sharply.

Tali closed up her console and approached him slowly. "I'm not very good with medical data, so I've been finishing my examination of our scans of Setir's lab. I found that the the equipment they used to break in left a pretty distinct signature. With EDI's help, I hacked into the manufacturer's log. Two months ago, they made a delivery of the exact model I traced."

Shepard brought up a star map on one of the other consoles that littered the crowded tech lab. "Do you know where they delivered it?"

Tali nodded and touched a point on the map, expanding that quadrant. "Here. At the edge of the Milky way. Invictus, in the Minos Wasteland."

Thane shared a long glance with Shepard, a question in her eyes, uncertainty in his.

"This seems a little too convenient," he replied in response to her look. "Experienced mercenary groups should know better than to leave such obvious traces."

"Knowing it's a trap means we can prepare for it, though. We should take the chance."

He took a deep breath and let it hiss out from his lungs. His body was tense with excitement and cold with the fear of hope. As he examined each thought of the future that raced through his mind, he decided that he had never let fear of death govern his life before. He would not let fear of life change him now. He gave his siha a tiny nod.

She squeezed his hand in return and addressed herself to Tali and to EDI, although her gaze did not leave his. "EDI, plot the course."

"Course laid in, Commander," EDI responded.

He felt the drive core start up, its near-subliminal humming running up the soles of his feet and up his legs. The vibrations reached their peak as the ship accelerated to the nearest relay. Shepard's eyes never wavered. He read only calm expectation, confidence, and love. _She inspires us to do more than we think we can._ He would be worthy of her. _She brings order out of the chaos of action and chance._

Let Arashu grant that be true once more.

* * *

**A/N: A glimmer of light, possibly an end to this tunnel of twisty text! **

**Oh dear. **

**Difficult chapter is difficult and rather over due. Rewriting to accommodate canon got sort of confusing about halfway through so hopefully I didn't miss too many discrepancies! I think I have my timeline solidified now, though, so with luck and the blessings of the muses...*crosses fingers and mixes metaphors***

**Additionally, how in the world did this thing get to be such a MONSTER? I completely did not expect this to go on for 19 chapters and continuing. Thank you to EVERYONE who has kept reading, and especially to everyone who reviews. Your feedback is so much appreciated and loved.  
**

**A special thank you to kiwibliss and lyssalu for proofreading (and where are my updates you two, huh? Huh?) and NSAS for so much awesome!**

**Also, special extra loving thanks to GamerGal/MyFix for her WONDERFUL DRAWING OF CHAPTER 13. IT IS UTTERLY AMAZING and can be if you search for Gamer Gal on deviantArt!**

**I'd also like to thank BW for a wonderful and inspiring DLC. Let's hope Thane also gets such star treatment!**


	20. Even the Best Laid Plans

**Even the Best Laid Plans**

* * *

_He was the unseen, the silent blade. She was the protector, the shining lance._  
_Together, they will fight._  
_Right and wrong are more often shades of gray than black and white._  
_Can they change the fate of the galaxy?_  
_Can they save each other?_

* * *

The planet Invictus was one of the few garden planets in the Minos Wasteland. Turians occupied the desert areas but avoided the lush jungle belts due to unknown pathogens that mowed them down by the dozens. The lack of possible intervention from planetary authorities made the equatorial regions ripe for illicit operations by races immune to the diseases.

But not for someone suffering from Kepral's Syndrome.

Still, this was his mission. Shepard had taken on this quest for his sake. He wasn't about to let her leave him on the ship. He had told her as much when she'd tried to convince him to stay. It was one of the few times he'd categorically disagreed with her, and he thought it was the surprise of it as much as anything that caused her to change her mind.

Privately, he had smiled to himself. Her concern had been a bright point in a mission that was proving longer and more trouble-ridden than even one of Shepard's missions usually merited. He'd also been surprised, gratified, and a little unnerved to learn from Shepard that half the crew had volunteered to raid the facility. He thought some of the voices had spoken up out of a desire to stave off boredom, but others seemed genuinely concerned. He wasn't sure what he had done to earn some of those loyalties, but he tried to appreciate them as they deserved.

Their chosen landing area was just outside the guarded perimeter of the compound, in a rare clearing. It looked to have been created during a mudslide and the vegetation hadn't grown back in yet. Tali'Zorah, whom Shepard had chosen to accompany them due to her familiarity with the subject matter thus far as well as for her technical abilities, circled once, then dropped into her landing as if she were being graded on his results. Barely a rattle shook the shuttle as they stood to raise the door and let the raucous jungle atmosphere fill the compartment.

They had scanned the planet from orbit and knew with reasonable certainty the layout of the compound. The plan today was to create a malfunction in the security alert system, sending most of the compound guards running to meet a false threat. They would then walk straight in the front door, remove any resistance, and find an active terminal. Tali'Zorah would break through any electronic defenses their software had, and create an uplink to the Normandy. EDI would then siphon off any relevant information while they made their escape.

In other words, they were going to spring a trap and see what came out to find them.

"Warning: Perimeter defense ten meters ahead of your current position. Place my override device against the base of one of the relay station and I should be able to take control."

Shepard pulled the tiny transmitter from her arm-pockets and placed it against the nearest post. They backed a few steps away. The device blinked red a few times before settling into a steady green light.

"The override is complete. I will turn the perimeter back on once you have passed through."

"Thanks, EDI." Shepard replaced the device into her arm-guard and they hurried past the perimeter line, taking cover behind a low ridge that extended several meters in either direction. On this side of the fence, the dense jungle foliage had been stripped to bare topsoil, pressed down and trampled by the press of civilization to a hardened, beaten surface.

Shepard tapped his shoulder to get his attention, and pointed at the front of the low gray building. A handful of uniformed soldiers stood guard at each of the visible corners and two leaned against the recessed entrance. He nodded, twitching a brow ridge to show that he understood what she wanted. Moving carefully to prevent any traitorous sound, he pulled his sniper rifle off of his back and took aim. The scope brought his target into close relief; the sunlight gleamed off of the emblazoned armor.

_Amonkira guide my hands..._

His bullet sped through the air, a tiny slice of death hurrying to greet its end. He didn't wait to see the guard crumple to the ground but instead brought his rifle around to the next target. Twice and a third time his finger twiched, and three bodies lay in silent heaps on the pounded ground, silenced too quickly to give an alarm.

He paused briefly to check his heatsink in an automatic action; he had kept count and knew that he had six shots remaining but the reflex was pure habit. He had learned to take nothing for granted and the next two shots had to be perfectly timed. If he missed or mis-timed, the remaining guard could raise the alarm.

Fortunately, he was good at perfection.

Twice more his finger moved and two more bodies fell; the only sound was the low drumming of limp limbs collapsing like broken puppets.

Shepard nodded to him and Tali'Zorah, and the three of them vaulted over the ridgeline and sprinted toward the unguarded entrance.

Once inside, they were met with a branching corridor. It continued forward for fifty meters before ending in a set of doors to the left and right. Both glowed green to signify that they were unlocked, but otherwise had no distinguishing features.

"When in doubt, always go left first," Shepard muttered, stalking to that portal. It opened to reveal a storage closet with shelves of cleaning supplies and a forgotten datapad.

"Or not. At least we got some credits out of it," Shepard said, handing the datapad to Tali'Zorah. "Right it is, then."

The right set of doors led them to a small observation room with oversized windows looking out over what appeared to be an empty mess hall with adjoining cubicle-offices. The long bland tables were empty at this hour, the occupants in training or off on missions. Just visible from the doorless entryway of one of the offices was the amber glow of a computer console.

Thane pointed to the walkway leading down into the dining area. "Those doors appear to open onto a stairway leading down. If we can reach the mess hall, will that active terminal be sufficient to your plan?"

Tali'Zorah nodded. "Any console that can access the internal network will do. Let's go, this place is far too empty."

"She's right, siha," Thane commented to Shepard. "I would expect the base of an operation that can manage coordinated attacks to be better defended than this. Only five guards at the entrance and no one in the first two levels pushes the boundaries of my suspension of disbelief."

Shepard frowned, looking around the room as if for a better option. "We came here to find answers," she replied at last. "And I don't intend to leave until I find them. Let's go."

"As you will, siha," he murmured, falling into step behind her, with Tali'Zorah bringing up the rear.

The metal floor clinked softly beneath Thane's boots as he swept the room to make sure no hidden dangers lurked beneath the desks or behind the chairs. A second door was locked beyond his ability to decode, but he could just make out an empty adjoining room through the tinted and darkened windows set on either side of the exit. Once he was satisfied that it was clear, he joined Shepard and Tali'Zorah, positioning himself so that he could keep eyes on the unknown factor; the remaining exit from the mess hall with its red-glowing lock indicator.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Tali'Zorah rapidly keying in commands on the console. Shepard stood close behind the masked quarian. She seemed to be sensing the same anxiety that he felt, as she kept rubbing her neck and peering over Tali'Zorah's shoulder.

"Tali, can you hurry it up? I'd rather be a moving target than a stationary one, and right now, we're pretty stationary."

"This isn't as easy as it seems, Shepard," Tali replied, not bothering to look up from her work.

"How hard can it be? You're just pressing buttons."

"I'd like to see you try...oh no."

"I don't like the sound of that..."

"Neither do I," Tali replied. "Multiple firewalls just locked into place. I can try to get past them but it'll take time."

"How much time?"

Thane brought his rifle up, checking through the scope. The magnification confirmed his guess; shadowy figures were gathering in the once-vacant room on the other side of the lock. "We have enemies incoming, siha."

"Co-der, we- l-z-g your s-gnal. Do -ou -d?" Joker's voice came over the communications channel, interspersed with the pop and crackle of static interference.

"At-p-g to -mpens-te. -peat, do -ou read?"

Shepard joined Thane at the front of the cubicle, arm raised as she prepared her biotics. "Joker, you're breaking up. Please repeat."

"You nee- to get -t of there. We're read-g som- big mother- dropsh-ps in-nd."

"Working on it, Joker. Give us a minute. Tali, how much time do you need?"

Tali'Zorah shot a glance over her shoulder as guards began spilling into the room, their black and white variegated uniforms standing out starkly against the plain gray walls. "More time than we have, I think!"

On those words, the portal began to open, revealing the full squad of uniformed guards on the other side. Shepard had held her biotics ready, and immediately sent one of her near-transparent orbs streaking into the mass of men. She'd timed her strike perfectly, causing the entire line of men to stall as they were sucked toward the center of the singularity. A few rockets launched from her auto-guided ML-77 Missile Launcher dropped the entire group, leaving the way clear.

"Tali! Can we leave yet?"

"I think I was able to patch EDI into one of the internal communications services. It's a weak link and she won't have access to much. She'll have to do the rest on her own."

"Did you get any data?"

"Some. Can I tell you about it when we're not being shot at?"

"We're not being shot at right now."

"We're about to be!" Tali'Zorah's voice rose into a warning as they all spotted another set of soldiers clearing the blockage that Shepard had created from the other guards' bodies.

"Okay, falling back sounds like a good idea to me too. Thane, Tali, make for the walkway. I'll cover you, then you can set up crossfire positions while I catch up."

"Understood, Shepard," Tali said.

Thane merely twitched a browridge as he threaded a fresh heat-sink into his rifle. He suspected that the toll of lives lost in this place would rival that of his sojourn on Omega and he regretted the necessity. But he would see his siha safe; her life would not be extinguished so easily.

Decision made, he felt no remorse as he and Tali'Zorah emptied their clips into the milling mass of guards jammed into the hallway behind Shepard's Singularity. The air distortions from the effect field made aiming difficult, although he saw more than one form crumble lifelessly to the ground. The orb began to fade, and one of the soldiers managed to launch a spray of bullets in their direction. Thane reacted quickly to push Tali'Zorah out of the way of the bullets. Unfortunately, that left him stranded directly in their path, his momentum given to Tali'Zorah. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for Kalihira's embrace.

Brightness, lightning out of a clear sky, blazed through both sets of his closed eyelids. They popped open to stare at the spectacle before him. A dozen bullets were suspended in midair, surrounded by a fluxing mass effect field, defying gravity and all sense. He looked back at his siha, amazed at what he saw. She was standing with her arm stretched toward him, her eyes closed and her teeth gritted. She was surrounded by the glow of her biotics, which had bioflouresced right up into the ultraviolet spectrum, making her appear to be covered by a bright silvery light.

Her aura flared even brighter and a low grunt escape her throat as she made a pushing gesture. A wall of force seemed to emanate from her skin. It passed over him, Tali'Zorah and the cubicle without effect, but when it reached the bullets, it pushed them back toward the enemy soldiers.

Stunned, the men did not move as their own bullets returned to them. Several missed their mark, the bullets hitting the glass wall and cracking it. Others buried themselves in the gunmetal gray of the bulkhead. The largest majority, however, flew true and entered the flesh of their enemies. They dropped soundlessly and the room was empty.

"Siha..." Thane spoke her title quietly, awed.

Her eyes popped open and she gave him a weak smile. "We should go."

"I..of course," he took her hand and led her upward and out of the facility.

Just inside the exit doors, they paused. Thane could faintly detect radio chatter and the noisy roar of shuttles. Reinforcements for the enemy had arrived.

They went out shooting. Thane had switched to his SMG; its smaller weight gave him added flexibility in choosing his targets. With this mass of enemies, rapid fire was more critical than the delicate precision that he preferred. He threw himself into a roll to avoid the worst of the incoming fire, coming to a stop against the trailing edge of one of the drop shuttles. From the other side, white and black suited ground troops blasted holes in the ground where he had so recently been.

His distraction allowed Shepard and Tali'Zorah to time their runs and dodge their way down to where he crouched; fiery streams of flame narrowly missed singeing their heels. As they threw themselves beside him, Thane risked a quick glance around the tail of the shuttle to assess and memorize the positions of their opponents. The troops had erected temporary metal baffles for cover, giving them the advantage. Behind them, what had been a simple thermal sensitive perimeter alarm had turned into a three-meter high force shield; electricity sizzled along the entire length of the perimeter, arcing from one support column to the next.

"I see twelve. Three to the left, five in the center and four on the right."

"I think this trap was better planned than we thought!" Shepard panted heavily behind his shoulder. "We'll head to the right, since there're fewer guns and more cover." Indeed, the jungle behind the guards to the right was thick and overgrown, to the point where pushing through the growth would be a challenge itself.

"Might I remind you that our transport is in the opposite direction?" he asked, raising a browridge at Shepard and nictating both sets of eyelids mildly, as if they were not outnumbered and nearly surrounded.

Shepard unhooked a flashbang grenade from her belt before she replied. "Never do what your enemy expects!" She tossed a grin at him over her shoulder; sparkling eyes challenged him. But when her lips parted, it was to say, "Tali, if I get you to one of those repeater towers, would you be able to take down that barrier long enough for us to get through?"

"If you can buy me a few minutes, I think so."

"We'll get you as much time as we can. Ready?"

Tali'Zorah shook her head slightly but her answer, filtered through her voice synthesizer, was more excited than wary. "Always, Shepard." She leaned forward and set her shotgun more securely against her right arm. Her other hand was pressed knuckles down on the gritty ground, ready to push up and forward. Shepard pulled the pin out of her grenade and threw it in a wobbling arc toward the section she'd indicated.

As soon as the shrilling scream of the grenade faded, Shepard and Tali'Zorah broke cover to run toward the electric fence. The four men who had been blocking their way were sprawled on the ground with their heads cradled in their hands. They were groaning loudly and their guns were scattered around them, dropped in their pained surprise.

"Arashu defend us," Thane whispered and hurried to follow them. He fired over his shoulder, without looking, trusting to his memory to place his bullets where they needed to go. He didn't look back as he flung himself toward the jungle, but his scales itched, expecting the punishing pain of a gunshot wound at any moment. Light flashed by him and he braced himself for a hit, but the streaking orb missed him by inches. As he continued to run, he realized that the attack had come from ahead of him, not behind. Shepard had reached the shelter of the barriers the four had been using for cover and was sheltering his run.

When he reached them, he rested his back against the gnarled trunk of a towering moss-covered tree, allowing exhaustion to overtake him for a moment. He panted hard, drawing the spicy-sweet sticky air into his much-abused lungs. For a moment, Thane found himself longing for Kahje's humidity; the air there had been just as damp, but not nearly the oven that was Invictus. When he opened his eyes-he did not recall closing them-he saw that Tali'Zorah had reached the nearest generator post, twenty meters away, and was working furiously on her omni-tool.

"Thane, I kinda need your attention over here!" Shepard called.

Thane shook himself out of his distraction. She needed him; he could deal with his exhaustion later. Turning, he let his eyes dart across the battlefield, then drew his gun and fired in the same quick motion. His SMG shook in his hand as if eager to be used and its deadly spawn buried themselves in flesh and cries of pain.

"Shepard!" Tali'Zorah called from behind them. Thane looked back in time to see Tali'Zorah leap over a fallen log, then turn to beckon them toward safety. "Come on, I don't know how long the barrier will stay down!"

Before Shepard could get to Tali'Zorah, before even he could stand from his crouch, before anyone could so much as blink, a roaring shadow blocked out the sun and deafened them to any sound but the barrage of engine-burn upon their eardrums. Pain burned through his neurons. As if from a distance, he heard faint groans and cries of shock. He didn't realize he'd fallen over until he tasted the clammy dirt of this world on his lips, felt the agonized pressure of Shepard, collapsed over his legs.

Slowly, far too slowly, the red haze receded from his vision. He struggled to sit up, clutching his head with one hand, trying to support Shepard with the other. He could just barely make out the shape of Tali'Zorah; she was bent over on her hands and knees and was wobbling back and forth. Between them, the blue electric glow of the fence had reappeared, separating them as surely the darkness between the stars. The shuttle that had stunned them with a large area shock grenade was now landing; uniformed soldiers were pouring out of its hold almost before it stopped moving.

"Tali.." Shepard's voice was hoarse and thready. Thane could hear the rasp in her throat as she swallowed. "Tali, you know what you have to do. Get back to the shuttle before they realize one of us is still free."

"What? I'm not leaving you, Shepard!" Tali'Zorah had pulled herself back to the repeater tower she'd been working on, and was trying to open its access panel from the other side of the fence.

"Tali, listen to me. We're surrounded, we can't get to you. Take off and get reinforcements. I'm counting on you."

"Shepard, I.."

"Go, Tali. That's an order. Get your ass moving!"

With a frustrated near-sob, Tali'Zorah tore herself away from the access panel and disappeared into the jungle. Thane and Shepard were left alone.

Except for the twenty or so marines standing around them with guns drawn.

Dragging herself to her feet, Shepard raised her hands, palm-outward, in the universal sign of surrender. "Easy, fellas. I'm not going to try anything." She kept her arms up as she whispered, "Thane, put down your guns."

"This wasn't in the plan, siha," Thane murmured to Shepard as he slowly stood up.

"I'm improvising. Get used to it, it happens a lot. It's not like you can't kill them with your pinky at any point."

"I don't see what my pinky has to do with this conversation."

"Would you drop your gun before they shoot us dead? And make it good."

Thane scowled but lowered his gun and tossed it at the foot of the nearest mercenary, his entire stance radiating the scorn he felt at surrendering to what amounted to a set of thugs in custom painted armor.

"There, you see?" Shepard called in a louder voice. "We're unarmed now. Let's just take things nice and slow."

They had not fought back and the guards had treated them with some measure of courtesy. They were searched, of course. Their clothing, armor and weaponry were taken away, and they had been given loose gray jumpsuits instead. The officer in charge had informed them that they were to be held indefinitely, but no harm would come to them if they cooperated with requests that they would be given. No particular emphasis was placed on the word request, but the subtext was understood; They were to be questioned and possibly tortured if they resisted.

Thane feigned a much greater disorientation than he actually felt. He stumbled often and allowed most of his weight to be supported by the guards' hands under his arms. Beneath his slitted lids, he examined the hallway he was in. The long, drab gray corridor stretched for some hundred meters and only the thick slabs of doors passing at intervals gave the walls any distinguishing features. Behind him, he could hear two more guards dragging Shepard along and he could only hope that the lack of animation on her part meant that she too was trying to form a strategy. The alternative didn't bear thinking about. Several more followed to ensure that any resistance would be curtailed immediately.

Eventually, they neared the bland end of the corridor, where two locked doors glared balefully at each other across the empty space. The lead man motioned for the two holding Shepard to stand by the farther door. Thane was dragged to the nearer door, which opened at the touch of the officer. They lowered him onto the narrow cot and left him alone in the room. The sound of the door slamming shut was like the final crack of thunder that ended a storm.

Thane lay on the cot for a few minutes. He was waiting both for the majority of the guards to move away, and for the tingling pain in his extremities to cease. He knew there would be no permanent damage, but a neural shock of that level took some time to wear off.

Soon enough, he was on his feet and examining the room. It was sparse enough that a single glance told him he would find no help in these quarters. The cot could be folded into the wall to give more room. A metal hole barely as big as his hand was in the far corner and a small spigot sat above it.

The searchers had taken away even his shoes, anything that could conceivably be a weapon, and there were no secrets hidden in the plain gray knits he wore now.

However, as he approached the locked exit, grim amusement tugged at the corners of Thane's lips. No one ever thought about decorations, particularly when they adorned the body. Even trained soldiers often dismissed his frill clips as mere affectation. But for someone of his background, nothing was done by chance or whim.

He removed one of the brushed metal clips from the left set and tugged on the fastening. It slid out mere millimeters to reveal that micro-circuitry wound its electronic pathways throughout the tiny space. Body tensing, he pressed the opened clip against the locked control pad. It emitted a satisfying bleep and the door clicked open.

Not hesitating a second, Thane pulled the door open the rest of the way with his left hand, using the swing of the door as a pivot to propel himself, elbow first, straight into one of the men standing guard. He felt the man's windpipe collapse under his elbow and continued his turn, using the body as a shield from the gun blasts of the other two guards. Reaching into the dead man's holster, Thane pulled out a small but powerful Carnifex pistol, and emptied it into the center of mass of the first guard.

The second guard dove to the side and was coming at Thane too quickly for him to find and load a fresh thermal clip. Instead, Thane dropped the body he was using as a shield and threw himself into a spinning roll, coming out of it just in time to grab the man's pistol arm. Using his gained momentum, Thane yanked the arm up and back and heard the loud pop as the shoulder was dislocated. The man screamed and fell to his knees, dropping everything to clutch at his broken shoulder.

Thane ended his pain with a snap and the man fell lifeless to the ground.

Searching through the guards' clothing, he found enough weaponry to give himself and Shepard a fighting chance of getting out of the facility. He also found the encoded plastic keys used to lock and unlock prisoner doors. Two of the guards had been standing by the last door in this corridor. He pressed the keycard into the electronic lock and prayed to Arashu.

The door turned green, then opened. He burst into the chamber, heart thudding and breath rasping in his throat.

He was met only with silence and empty walls. A dead end.

Shepard was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! I'm REALLY sorry this took so long to get updated. Never-ending infections and a ton of work-stuff makes for really slow writing. I appreciate everyone's patience with this next installment. As long as germs stay the heck away from me, I certainly expect chapter 21 to be out in less than two full months! I know, bad me, ending this on a cliff hanger. But it's such a great way to end a chapter, isn't it?  
**

**Thank you to kiwibliss for proofreading, and all of NSAS for not tarring and feathering me, although it surely came close some days!**


	21. Of Aliens and Men

**Of Aliens and Men  
**

* * *

_He was the unseen, the silent blade. She was the protector, the shining lance.__  
Together, they will fight.  
__Right and wrong are more often shades of gray than black and white.  
__Can they change the fate of the galaxy?  
Can they save each other?_

* * *

Thane let his eyes dart around the room, let them search and confirm what he already knew. There were no places to hide. If she were here, he would have seen her immediately. He staggered backward until his back hit the corridor wall and slid down until his head hit his strengthless knees. She was gone.

His long and successful career had been built on knowing what to do next, how to react in any situation and to react instantly without any doubts. They never schooled him on how to go on with only doubt whispering sibilantly his ear.

His head jerked up. Doubt couldn't produce actual sounds. Someone was trying to reach him through his earpiece.

"Thane?"

"Shepard?" Even as he called her name, he knew the voice was not hers. Disappointment filled him for a moment, but was rapidly replaced with incredulity as he voiced the name of the person on his com line. "Kasumi!"

"It's about time," came Kasumi's reply. "I've been trying to get through for ages. I think I know how to find Shepard!"

Questions fired through his mind like pistol shots-how had Kasumi found him? How did she know Shepard was missing? Why was she even here-but at those words, they were all pushed aside into a single demand. "Where is she?"

"She's close. I can walk you through it, but there are a lot of forces between you." For once, Kasumi sounded serious. Where normally she would toss in a joke or remark meant to puncture holes in her subject's ego, she now only had a deadly edge in her careful voice. "These guys play for keeps, Thane. You'd better be ready to do what it takes to get her back."

Thane kept his eyes closed. If there was anything he feared, it was the loss of self he had felt when he let his body's actions roam free from his conscious mind. It didn't matter. She needed him and he couldn't let her down.

"Guide me," he whispered to the guiding voice. "Show me where she is."

He stalked through the endless hallways. He could feel his impatience building in his chest, a burning that rivaled his lungs for pain.

"You're almost there. Just around the corner."

A crash sounded from ahead. he felt his frill expand to better gather the sound to his ear canals-  
_Fingers danced like the kisses of raindrops along his neck. Wide laughing eyes reflected from shining glass. I didn't realize they moved!_  
_Velvet and silk-lips-pressed to a lobe._

He pushed the memory away and took a step around a corner an instant before his instincts screamed at him.

Thane threw himself back and felt something burn across the top of his head. He looked around to see a black metal strut embedded and quivering several inches into the wall behind him.

"Thane, what's going on?"

"There appears to be an altercation in the vicinity."

He peered around the corner again, allowing himself only an instant to memorize the scene before he ducked back into shelter. He evaluated the image in his memory.

The corridor terminated in what would-on an ordinary day-be another blank, unremarkable door. Today...

The black bud of a security camera lay broken and sparking against the left wall. One of the panels of the door was askew and prevented it from closing completely. Char marks covered the floor in streaks and blisters.

"What's going on over there? It sounds like a war zone!"

"I'll inform you as soon as I discover it for myself, Kasumi."

He prepared himself for a moment, feeling his muscles tense, ready to spring.

_Kalihira, let me find whom I seek..._

He let go of the tension all at once, and sprang around the corner. He took two running steps, then leaped into the air with his right leg extended.

He hit the broken door square on and felt it give way beneath his foot. He twisted, changing the trajectory of his momentum and planted his left foot solidly on the floor. His right foot followed, then the rest of his body, and he sprinted into cover behind a waist-high solid guardrail.

His view was of pure chaos.

Several bodies were flung every way around the chamber. Some were sprawled across the floor. One lay draped over the metal girders situated near the ceiling. In the center of the sphere of destruction stood Shepard. Her uniform was torn, armor was missing in several places, her pale skin showed streaks of blood and her face was smudged with soot and burns. But she was standing strongly and from her fingers flew bursts of power aimed at the two asari commandos that stood between him and her.

One held up a biotic shield that deflected Shepard's shots, sending them off to explode in all directions. The other, sheltered behind the first, took advantage of every pause in fire to send her own warp fields toward Shepard.

It was a testament to Shepard's strength that the asari's return blasts merely splashed harmlessly off of Shepard's shielding, but still, there were two of them and only one of her; they would eventually wear her down.

Despite his entrance, Shepard's attacks were loud and furious enough that he thus far remained undetected.

Placing each foot down with such care that not a single whisper of sound escaped, bent double to repeat the process with his hands, Thane inched his way closer to the asari commandos standing between him and his siha.

When he was close enough, he snapped his hands up and grasped the head of the crouched asari. The dull, muffled snap of her neck vibrated through his arms, but he had grown so used to the sensation that he disregarded it immediately. Before the shielding asari could turn more than an inch, his elbow had crushed her windpipe and she collapsed in a gurgle of purple-tinted blood.

When he turned toward his siha, Shepard had fallen to one knee but the blue glow of her shield remained bright. She had her eyes closed and her mouth had fallen slack; she did not seem to realize that her enemies were lying dead at her feet.

As he approached her, Shepard's eyes snapped open and focused directly on him. Her gaze locked on his and he felt her gaze both amazed at his presence and absolving him of the deaths he had just caused.

"Thane? You found me." Her voice was soft but strong, and she did not seem surprised to see him before her.

He smiled at her, touched by her confidence in him. "I will always find you, siha, no matter where you go. But you shouldn't force one of my condition to conduct such searches."

She rubbed her red-shot eyes and her hand trembled faintly. "I promise to do my best. But how did you find me?"

He brought up his omnitool in answer, and Kasumi's voice piped up. "Oh, finally remembered I was here? I was about to play some violin music!"

"Kasumi? What are you doing here?"

"You guys need to come up with a better 'Hello, thanks for saving me.' I'm playing matchmaker! Aren't you feeling romantic right about now? Seriously, though, you didn't think I'd drop a juicy chunk of information on you and not go along for the ride? I've been monitoring you since you landed."

"I guess I didn't think of that. Glad to hear your voice. Can you pinpoint our location?"

"How do you think I led Thane there? You're about twenty stories up at the top of a tower at the edge of the compound."

"Are there any other tall buildings nearby? Would the Normandy be able to do a pickup?" As Shepard shot off her questions, she approached the partially open door. Only one of the panels was still properly attached to its control circuits. The other, that he had slammed aside to enter the room, jutted out from its slot at a sharp angle with only a corner still attached to its slot. Too little remained unbent for them to pull it shut and there were no sufficiently sturdy crates to block the opening.

Kasumi's voice came back, sharp but puzzled. "There are four towers stationed around the perimeter. You're at the one farthest to planetary south. The others are positioned at the other compass points. There's plenty of room but where would she land?"

"Leave that to me. Can you patch me through?" Shepard turned away from the door and motioned for him to stand back as well.

"I think so. If I make an outgoing transmission and link it up...there!"

"Shepard to Normandy!"

"Commander? Is that you? Where have you been?" Joker's exclamation contained equal parts joy and frustration at her long silence.

"Sorry to worry you Joker, but I don't have time for explanations right now. Do you have a fix on my position?"

"Er...actually yeah. You just popped up on my screen, Commander. Thanks to Tali, we're close by. The whole squad's ready to extract you!"

"That might not be necessary. Do you remember when you wanted to level a hilltop with the Normandy's weapons to save yourself a drop?"

"Hey, it would have saved at least five minutes!"

"Right... Do you think you could manage that on something less geological?"

"Well...EDI and I will have to refine the targeting sensors...give me a minute."

Very faint in the distance, Thane detected the sounds of running boots and the babble of of comchatter. He held up three fingers to indicate his estimate of their remaining time.

"We're, uh, a little short on minutes here, Joker!"

"You can't rush genius, Commander! I'm coming in south-south-west. Watch your heads."

In front of them, a thirty foot section of ceiling-and-wall lit up with a brilliant flare of agonized metal. The flash rapidly faded to a precise line of light around the circumference of the distorted circle and a terrible groan rumbled through the room.

The entire superheated wedge of room trembled and slowly, vibrating in agony, slid off the rest of the building, exposing them to the open pearlescent sky.

He took a breath of the moisture laden jungle air. His relief at seeing the outside world again counterbalanced the pain that the wave of humidity caused him.

In the distance but rapidly approaching, the Normandy shone like a beacon in the gray sunlight. A few more seconds and as the sound of approaching guards grew closer, the Normandy reached the opening in the tower and hovered a few feet away. The portside airlock slid open and Tali stood beckoning to them.

Thane felt a surge of relief that she had managed to escape imprisonment. He would not have wished his latest few hours on anyone else. He reached out his hand and Shepard grasped it in her strong grip. Together, they ran for the airlock and hit the ramp just as additional mercenaries burst into their former prison.

The Normandy's hatch closed and he allowed himself to fall against the side of the airlock and take deep, full breaths of the Normandy's filtered air; a comfort after the sticky humidity of Invictus.

"Keelah, you're safe!" Tali said. "I should never have left you down there."

Shepard grasped Tali's hand in hers. "Tali, it's okay. You were obeying my orders, and I needed you to get away. The Normandy might have been too late if you hadn't warned them. And we couldn't risk the data." She released Tali's hand and rubbed her bad shoulder. The remnants of her armor creaked. "Listen, can you debrief me later? I'd like to get cleaned up."

"I...of course, Commander. We'll talk later." Tali strode off, but Thane could sense her confusion and concern. He hoped Shepard would have time to talk to Tali. From his observations, the near future held little chance for long conversations.

They proceeded to the Normandy's elevator together, but she sent him down to Life Support rather than having him accompany her to her quarters. She was planning to take a shower, and didn't want to subject his lungs to any more humidity.

The ride to her cabin was silent; they were both too weary to engage in conversation. But she rested her forehead on his shoulder and he cradled her head in his hand and knew that they did not need speech to communicate.

He missed her company on the short distance to his old quarters but he understood the need for periods of privacy. After sloughing off his soiled leathers, he wrapped a robe around himself and headed for the sonic cleaner in the male crew showers.

A short time later, he was clean, warmed and in the Conference room, listening to Shepard detail her side of their imprisonment.

"...and then Thane charged in and saved the day," Shepard finished up.

"I don't believe you are correct in that matter, siha. You had done most of the work before I arrived. And I would never have found you if Kasumi hadn't assisted." Thane gestured to the newly arrived thief who was leaning against the far wall with her arms crossed."

"Oh I think my memories are correct enough, Thane. But we're drifting off the subject here." She shook her head wryly. "So Tali, EDI...Kasumi," she paused her to shoot Kasumi an odd look, "What did we find down on that planet?"

After a nod from Kasumi and an affirmative blink from EDI, Tali began, "Actually, Commander, we managed to get quite a bit of data. Enough to tell us where to go next on this hunt of yours." Tali gestured with the datapad she held.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense." Shepard looked eager, and Thane felt himself lean forward. Would the tablet contain the long-hoped-for salvation for his species? Or would it be another dead end, like so many others had found before him?

"I think you'd better read it for yourself, Shepard. It's...well, here." Tali handed the datapad over to Shepard. Thane moved around the table so that they could both read what it contained.

Thane felt himself grow cold and still as the words scrolled by. He fought the dread that seeped up from his belly and threatened to curdle in his throat. Beside him, he could hear Shepard's faint, nearly-inaudible intake of breath and see her hands clench into white fists at her sides. If what he was reading was accurate, then that meant...

Shepard looked up at him with the same dread mirrored in her eyes.

"The Shadow Broker?"

* * *

**A/N: So yeah... Been a while, hasn't it? Now that ME3 is about to be released, it seems to have gotten my creative juices going again! Hopefully, the next few chapters won't be so long delayed :D**

**Thanks to kiwibliss for proofreading, PirateRose for inspiring me and everyone for being so patient and tolerant!**

**I'd suggest going back to Chapter 20 and re-reading it for the context. It's been long enough that I sure wouldn't blame anyone for forgetting where we are!**

**3/18-Sorry I changed the title of the chapter in the listing, but not in the actual chapter text.  
**


	22. Never Survive

**Never Survive**

* * *

_He was the unseen, the silent blade. She was the protector, the shining lance.__  
Together, they will fight.  
__Right and wrong are more often shades of gray than black and white.  
__Can they change the fate of the galaxy?  
Can they save each other?_

* * *

"But it doesn't make any sense!" Shepard paced back and forth in front of the conference table. "Why would the Shadow Broker steal information on drell?"

"The Shadow broker has fingers in lots of different pies," Kasumi offered, shrugging in apology. "I've always steered clear of him in my work, so I don't have a lot of intel on him or his motivations. I have no idea why he'd be interested in drell physiology or immunology."

"Does the Shadow Broker limit himself to brokering information, or does he broker in anything profitable? Is it possible someone... paid him to steal it?" Shepard asked, her tone confused.

"According to my information, he deals in anything that'll run him a profit-drugs, bodies, small wars," Kasumi replied, slumping back against the bulkhead.

"I have a thought, siha. Drell have superior memories and greater durability than most known species. As you know, our muscle tissue is denser, therefore granting more strength with less bulk. With our eidetic memories, we only have to be told something once to forever retain it. We are perfect for infiltration, for the stealing of information, and for...small wars.

"These abilities could be very valuable to the unscrupulous buyer.

"Our one limiting factor is currently the mortality rate from Kepral's Syndrome. Our one great weakness the inability to survive in humid environments. A cure would be valuable beyond measure to my people. The Shadow Broker could simply wish to make a profit by selling this information back to us.

"It's equally possible that he has entered into an agreement with another party, one that wishes to incorporate some of our traits, in an attempt to create a 'perfect soldier.' It would not be the first time such a thing has been attempted."

Shepard listened with her head cocked and he could see her eyes flickering as she assimilated the information. "You both give sound reasons. At this point, I think that it doesn't matter why he's stolen this information. We have to get it back. We have the chance to save an entire species. It's too valuable an opportunity to lose."

"Shep, I have a lot of contacts, but I can't think of a single one that could tell us about the Broker."

"Don't worry, Kasumi, I know someone who can. And she'll love the chance to take him down."

* * *

Returning to Illium brought back painful memories of Thane's past-Dantius Towers, Nassana, the slow and inexorable erosion of hope as his condition became clear. But stepping out of the embarkation area of Nos Astra just as the first rays of Illium's sun pierced the horizon, he remembered other things. The peace of coming to terms with his life; of meeting Shepard for the first time; the silent uplift of spirit when he'd found a new purpose.

He felt her presence by his side. She stood without speaking or touching him, in the silent communion of souls that sometimes happened between close friends. Thane knew that the stillness was the moment of peace before a long and fearful battle. "Siha," he whispered, breaking the silence, "I spent two years here. I had a purpose, a goal. Now that I've accomplished it, something occurs to me. In all that time, I never looked at the horizon. I would say that it is breath-taking, but I'm afraid that wouldn't be saying very much, now."

"You could say that it's beautiful."

"Beauty is too mild a word for what I am seeing. Just as it is for you."

She gave him her perfect, dazzling smile and took his hand in hers for the short walk to Liara's office.

Liara didn't seem surprised to see Shepard, and Thane remembered that they had met recently, when Shepard had been tracing his whereabouts. He realized that he owed Liara a debt of gratitude for giving Shepard the information that led her to him. If she hadn't done so, he didn't know where he would have been at this point. Lost, estranged, and dead, perhaps. As he listened to Liara's story about the Shadow Broker, he vowed that he would get her friend out alive. A life for a life. She had enabled him to find his life again. He would ensure that her friend had the same gift.

But as he realized how imminent the confrontation with the Shadow Broker was, he suddenly wasn't sure whether he could ensure success best by his presence-or his absence,

They arranged to meet at Liara's apartment later that evening, once Liara had made arrangements to decipher the information they had given her.

"So, Thane, what do we do while we wait? I haven't had much time to see anything of Illium."

"If you wouldn't mind somewhere quiet, I understand that the Ayona building has a small park on its roof, which has a pleasing view of the city."

"Why somewhere quiet?"

"There is an...anxiety..that I would like to discuss with you."

"That sounds ominous."

"I would rather speak in more private surroundings."

"I know better than to try and pry a secret out of you. Let's go."

They arrived at the Ayona building at an early hour, so the area was nearly deserted. A few asari were nearby, speaking in hushed tones that he couldn't quite make out. The parkland was built to mimic a meadow on Thessia, so small bushes glowed with miniscule amounts of eezo and multi-colored grass grew in patches in between. In the distance, the few taller buildings of Illium reached ecstatically for the so-close sky. Aircars wove their glow-worm paths in and about the airways around them.

After settling down on a small stone bench, Shepard leaned forward to place her elbows on her knees and focused her blue gaze on his. "So, you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

He sighed and turned away, not willing to meet her eyes. "I'm unsure whether you should bring me with you or not."

"Why in the world would I leave you behind on this? You know the Shadow Broker nearly as well as Kasumi and you're the better fighter."

"That is the entirety of the problem. Ten years ago, the Shadow Broker sold the information about my family to the batarians. It was he who pointed the killers at Irikah; he who robbed me of..." He realized that his fists were clenched so tightly that the knuckles were nearly gray; that his voice had risen enough that the nearby asari were looking at him in concern. He forced his hands to relax and his voice to lower.

He'd thought that he'd reconciled himself to Irikah's death, that he had forgiven her killers. And himself. Looking within himself, he knew that, for the most part, he had. But he still felt that loss. He didn't think he would ever want to be completely free of it. And the Shadow Broker seemed to embody so many of the evils he despised.

"I'm not sure that I...trust myself to accompany you. That my instincts would not...overwhelm me. I have no doubt that he deserves death many times over. But it should be dealt to him as justice, not as vengeance. I'm afraid that I would act out of vengeance and I do not want that."

"I have taken life in more ways than I can count. In cold blood, in ambush, from two hundred meters away, and with my fingers closed over the pulse of life in a neck. I've killed for money or favors or information. I've killed in anger, hate, and despair.

"Of all these things, i dread the latter the most.

"Yet I don't know what would be worse: To take that path, or to hesitate in my fear of it. Should my actions or lack thereof cause any harm to you or Liara, or her friend...

"You would not be able to rely on me. I can't predict what I will do, so it is logical that you wouldn't either. I offer to step back from this mission. Garrus, Jacob, many others are your friends and would help you for the asking. Most have no prior dealings with the Shadow Broker. Any deaths would be clean. Professional."

"Thane, listen to me." Shepard leaned forward and gripped his jaw in her hand, forcing him to turn so that he could see clearly the furrowed eyebrows, the blue sparks that rose in her eyes, the creased line of her mouth, "No one goes into battle without some baggage. Liara told me that the Shadow Broker tried to sell my body to the Collectors! Do you think I'm not angry about that? He scraped my cold shattered corpse off Alchera, and sold it as a _commodity_. To the same group that killed me." She shuddered and her eyes clouded over. She seemed to be reliving the explosion in her mind.

"And it was so cold...There was no air...what's that light?" Shepard began to shake all over and gasp repeated ragged breaths. "So cold...why can't I breath? Air..I need air!"

He took her in his arms, cradling her in his heat. Her skin was icy cold and he chafed her hands, trying to restore circulation. "Siha, it's okay.. You're alive and here with me. Siha, wake up. Please return to me. Siha, come back."

Her eyes gradually refocused on him and the slack staring expression faded a little. He felt her shaking reduce but he could still feel miniscule tremors shuddering through her. She managed to draw in a single deep breath instead of the gasping sobs of the moment before.

"I'm...I'm sorry, I didn't expect that. Chakwas said I was over the trauma."

He continued to hold her until he felt her muscles unclench from their tightness. "Even those who don't have to relive bad memories in perfect detail can still be caught up in them."

He released her so that she could sit back. Shepard sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. "Yeah and everyone keeps telling me that my memories of dying aren't real. Supposedly, they're just the state my neurons were locked into when brain death occurred. Well Dr. Chakwas believes me, and so does Kelly, but no one else does."

"More than most, I know the impact of memories, true or false. From what I have been told, your memories are accurate. Drell who have had close brushes with death have described much the same thing." He moved his hands to her shoulders and rubbed them with the balls of his thumbs. "Believe that your memories are real, but try not to dwell on them overlong."

"We're a fine bunch of heroes, You're afraid of your reactions and I'm afraid of mine." She slid her hands over his arms until he relaxed his grip, then drew his scaled hands into her lap and covered them with her softer skinned ones. "But there's no one better for this than us. I trust in both of us. I won't freeze and you won't forget who you are. A year ago, I don't think I would have said either of those things. But after all that the two of us have been through, I don't think a back-room coward like the Shadow Broker is going to make us lose ourselves.

"I can't make you come with me Thane. If you truly don't want to go, I can ask Miranda or Garrus or Samara. Any of them would be a good fit. But they're not you. I trust you the most. You're my partner. I trust you at my back and at my side. And I trust you to keep to your own morals when we find the Shadow Broker and take him down."

"How can you trust me when I don't even trust myself?"

"Because I know you. People are always their own worst critic. I've never seen you forget what you're fighting for. I don't think it would be possible for you to forget any more. Believe in yourself."

He turned his hands so that he was holding hers. "I believe in you, siha. Perhaps that is enough."

"Well you believe in me, I believe in you, therefore you believe in you. Matter settled?"

He let out a breath of air that was as close to a chuckle as he could get under the circumstances. "The matter is more similar to the deluded leading the injured and the obsessed, but yes, I will accompany you, as you wish it."

* * *

They didn't have any problems with tracing Liara, nor handling the rogue spectre Tela Vezir. They had made their way to Hagalaz and the Shadow Broker's mobile base. The constant lightning storm caused the occasional tremor, but this deep in the shielded ship, most of the storm passed them by unheard and unseen.

Feron had been found alive, if restrained and...damaged. There remained only the final confrontation with the Shadow Broker himself.

Thus far Thane felt that he'd been able to remain objective as they fought through the guards on the Shadow Broker's sanctum. A rising curiousity as to what the Shadow Broker looked like, and what he was hiding, had replaced the fear. He was relieved that he had felt none of the rage of which he'd been most afraid.

When the doors slid open, he braced himself for what might come, and strode with Shepard and Liara into the Shadow Broker's lair. Half covered in darkness and mist, an armored, horned, vaguely fur covered form leaned forward. The three of them drew their guns, and aimed for its head before it even began to speak.

"Here for the drell? Reckless, even for you, Commander." The low, buzzing voice made Thane think of a caricature of his own rumbling growl and a shudder of disgust passed through him.

"That bombing on Illium wasn't exactly subtle either," Shepard challenged the creature.

"Extreme, but necessary. You needed to be stopped."

"No it wasn't necessary. Neither was caging Feron for two years," Liara declared. She stepped forward and he could see a faint glow around her as her anger fueled her biotics.

He looked around the room for structural weaknesses, but other than the cover provided by some metal buttresses, the room and ceiling were bare. The yahg stood in cradled in between two staircases, however, and if he could reach the upper gallery, he might find some cover there. The mention of Shepard and her squad brought his attention back to the conversation Liara was conducting with the Shadow Broker.

"You travel with fascinating companions, Doctor. Bringing an assassin was shrewed, T'Soni. I'll give Mr Krios' son my regards."

"I'm not afraid of your threats," Thane stated with absolutely no inflection in his voice. He had expected to feel rage or fear, but all he felt inside was determination to end this creature that had tainted so many lives, and contempt that such a pitiful object could have inspired so much despair.

"Did I touch a nerve?" The tinge of a smirk entered the yahg's voice. "He will make a fine addition to my collection."

"Fine words You are already dead; your threats mean nothing to me. My son, and my people, will be safe from you soon enough."

"He's merely speaking out of bravado, Thane," Liara didn't look away from the Shadow Broker as she spoke. "He's a yahg, a preflight species quarantined to their world for mass murdering the Council First Contact team. This ship predates your species' discovery," Liara began addressing the yahg again, "You must have killed the original Shadow Broker sixty years ago then took over. I'm guessing you were taken from your world by a trophy hunter who wanted a slave. Or a pet. How am I doing?"

The Shadow Broker let out an echoing bellow. It was hard to read anything in the fly-like face, but rage still managed to claw its way into its expression.

It grabbed the heavy desk before it, and raised it as if it were a leaf. The Broker heaved its arm forward and flung the desk directly at Liara's head. Liara began to run, trying to reach the cover of one of the pillars surrounding the room, but Thane could tell that she wouldn't make it in time.

He leaped as hard as he could, just catching her across the shoulders, and knocked her out of the way. He twisted, trying desperately to find his balance but he ran out of time. The desk struck him across the chest and threw him across the room.

Pain exploded through his body. He felt sharp stabbing pains near his diaphram and a tearing sensation ran down his side before he struck the door. The desk landed on top of him and the last thing he saw before the dense metal closed over him was Shepard's desperate, fearful expression as she tried to simultaneously evade the yahg and rush to his side.

He clung to his receding consciousness, trying to persuade his legs to move, his hands to grasp. But it was all he could do to keep from losing his grip on reality. He was only peripherally aware of the fight going on around him, as Liara and Shepard circled the raging creature, wearing it down with their biotics.

He felt the excruciating pain when Liara shot out the overhead light generators, the acrid gas filling his wounded lungs.

He bit his tongue to keep from crying out when he felt Shepard's armored hands feeling along his back, trying to find the best way to pull the rubble off of him.

"Hang on, Thane. We'll get you fixed up. Don't go anywhere, okay?"

"I...will...try...siha..." Thane managed to whisper in a thready voice.

"Shepard, he's being supported by part of the desk. The beam here is pressing against the worst open wound. It'll be bad when we pull him off."

"Did you hear that, Thane? It's going to hurt, but we've got you."

He prepared himself as best he could before he nodded. He distanced his mind from his body, trying to prevent the pain from overwhelming him. When they pulled him away from the desk and off the beam, he felt the shattering pain as his flesh ripped apart. He heard Shepard radio the Normandy to meet them at the airlock with a full medical crew. He heard her whisper to him words of support, of strength, of love. He saw a bright flash of light.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: And the worst cliffhanger of all, right? The next chapter's going to need a lot of finagling, but I hope it won't take a year ;)**

**Please note that I intend to go officially AU from this point on. I have very firm ideas about What Should Have Happened and they don't match up with Bioware's!**

**I also have a question for you guys and gals. I'm wrapping up this story arc pretty soon. Would it be preferable to continue the next one in *this* fic, or start a new one? Or just have them as stand alone one-shots? I don't plan a cohesive ME3 touching plot, just certain times and places, similar to how this fic started out.**

**But ADoM has a bit of a...momentum to it, so I'm not sure what you, my darling readers, would prefer?**

**Thanks go out to kiwibliss for her tireless rereading. And for FINALLY updating Fornax too! Yay go read it if you haven't. Thanks NSAS for putting up with my nervous kibbitzing and brainstorming.**

**Also, in support of our beloved drell, please check out the Save Thane Krios Petition here: social . bioware . com/forum/1/topic/325/index/10277318 and the Take Back the Love: Better ME 2 Romances in ME 3 here social . bioware . com/forum/1/topic/325/index/10006936 (Take out the spaces). **

**All characters (unfortunately) Copyright Bioware.**


	23. Encounters with the Enemy Pt 1

**Encounters with the Enemy_  
_**

**Pt 1_  
_**

* * *

_He was the unseen, the silent blade. She was the protector, the shining lance.__  
Together, they will fight.  
__Right and wrong are more often shades of gray than black and white.  
__Can they change the fate of the galaxy?  
Can they save each other?_

* * *

_Thud._

There was sound.

_Thud thud._

With sound came thought.

_Thud._

Where was he?

_Thud thud._

Pressure; a light, cottony presence everywhere except his left hand, from which emanated both a living warmth and a crushing grip.

_Thud._

He had hands. He had feet and skin. Eyes.

"...I think I saw his eyelids move!" Familiarity rushed through him but specifics were just beyond his grasp.

"You should get some rest, Commander Shepard."

Shepard. That was a name he knew. But it wasn't quite right.

"I'm not leaving him alone."

_Siha._ The word came to him from out of the void. _Siha._It brought with it the memory of a strong square face framed by disheveled dark hair. The piercing blue eyes drilled through the blankness in his mind and brought with them clarity.

He'd been injured. Badly injured. He'd been with Shepard...siha...and another...Liara. They had been fighting. He remembered and gasped in a long deep breath as if it were the first of his life.

"Hold him down! He's still in a dangerous condition!"

"Thane, can you hear me?"

Blazing light blinded him momentarily as he squinted his eyelids open. He reflexively blinked the inner set, dimming the brilliance to bearable levels.

"Thane?"

"...Siha?"

"I'm here, Thane! Doctor, he's waking up!"

"Are you..well...siha? What happened?"

"I'm fine. So is Liara. You were the only one that was seriously injured. We got you back to the Normandy in record time and managed to stabilize you for surgery. You've been out for days."

"...Surgery?" He was able to open his inner lids now, and Shepard's face swam into blurry focus. He felt the burning of several lacerations and a deep ache in his chest. But he realized that he was breathing with very little difficulty. The congestion and pain in his lungs that had been steadily increasing seemed to have vanished.

"When the table hit you, it crushed several of your ribs. Some of the shards punctured and lodged in your lungs. We had to act fast to keep you from slipping away; the artificial respirator was barely able to keep you going."

"Then how..."

He saw Shepard bite her lip before opening her mouth to answer, but at the same moment, Dr. Chakwas interrupted them. "I'm sorry, but that will have to be enough for today. Thane, you're still very weak and I won't have you tiring yourself. Commander Shepard, you've been sitting here since he came out of surgery. Get some rest before I have Jacob and Miranda carry you to your cabin and lock you in."

"Doctor," Thane managed to whisper, "I'm sure I would rest better if Shepard were allowed to remain."

"Absolutely not. She needs rest, as do you. You may say your goodbyes. I'll return in a few minutes to give you your next treatment." With that, Dr. Chakwas stepped away from his bedside. She was replaced immediately by Shepard's worry-creased face.

"Thane, it'll be okay. We'll talk when you're better, okay?" She rested her hand on his cheek folds for a moment, before bending down to brush her lips over his.

He reached up and shakily covered her hand with his. "I trust you, siha. Rest and return to me when you are refreshed."

She turned her hand so that she could press her palm against his. "Take care of yourself, Thane. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He had time to watch her exit the medbay and make her way to the elevator before Dr. Chakwas returned with a breath mask and a small canister.

"Thane, I'd like you to breathe through this mask for a few minutes. This tank contains a new type of medi-gel that can be inhaled and help heal lung injuries. I'm going to fit the mask over your face, then you just need to inhale and exhale as deeply as you can without pain." She suited actions to her words and he was soon breathing in a cool astringent mist. He could feel it flowing down his windpipe and into his chest. He couldn't be sure, but it seemed to lessen the mild burning that he felt in that region.

There must have been a sedative mixed in with the medigel because he had only been breathing into the mask for a few minutes before he fell asleep again.

When he woke again, the room was empty. The sterile whiteness was strangely comforting in its clean straight lines. All he could hear was the hissing of oxygen into his mask and the faint beep of the monitors attached to his head and chest. He felt better than a single night's rest could account for; there were strips of pain on either side of his sternum, but his ribs were merely tender. And his lungs...

He didn't feel any pain from them at all.

His ribs ached, his back felt like he'd been disassembled and put back together, and moving brought stabs of pain from every joint. But his breaths came in smoothly, without the hitching, jagged pain, or the feel of breathing through a sponge. Clearly, something had happened to him beyond a serious chest injury.

His movements must have set off a monitor, for Dr. Chakwas strode in a few moments later.

"I see you're awake, Thane. Lie still for another moment, please." She applied a few monitoring pads to his chest and listened to both his lungs and heart for a few minutes.

"Yes, you seem much more alert today. Are you feeling well enough for visitors?"

"I'd very much like to see the Commander if she has time to spare."

"I believe she's waiting outside the doors. I will permit her to visit you for a short time, but you are not allowed to sit up or even think about setting a foot on the floor. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Dr. Chakwas."

"Good. I'll go tell Commander Shepard she can see you."

As soon as the medbay opened, Shepard hurried in to his bedside and bent over to press her lips against him while her fingers closed over his. Her smile was radiant and a line of moisture decorated her eyeline.

He managed a smile at her joyful face, and carefully wiped the moisture from her cheeks. "Siha, you have been crying."

"Stop getting hurt, and I won't have to. I was worried about you, Thane."

"No need for worry, siha. As you can see, I am much better." He looked at her expectantly. "In fact, I believe that I may be better now than before my injury. Is there something you wish to tell me, siha?"

She averted her gaze even as she held tightly to his hands. "Yeah, there is, and you probably won't like it a whole lot. You were injured badly. If we hadn't done something, you would have died. And I couldn't let that happen." Shepard took a deep breath, finally bringing her eyes up to meet his. "There were...flash-freeze containers full of...parts. The Shadow Broker had been harvesting parts from drell that he had captured, and selling them back to the buyers for an obscene profit. So...we took one set that was a blood match for you...and gave you the lungs."

Thane blinked. Surely he had misheard her.

"Forgive me, siha, I believe my hearing may still be affected. I thought you said that you had transplanted another drell's lungs into me while I was unconscious."

She bit her lip, and lowered her eyes again, appearing to speak to a spot on his sheet, rather than look him in the eye. "The Shadow Broker had files on you. They said that you were eligible for a transplant but that you'd declined. Your injuries compounded your condition and we had to do emergency surgery to save your life. If we hadn't, you would have died, and I'm not about to let you do that. Not when I can prevent it!"

He tried to shake his head, although it resulted in a bare sideways twitch. "I have taken enough life. I didn't want to take life from another simply so that I might survive for a short time longer. If you saw my medical file, then you knew what my wishes were."

"If the drell had been alive, we would never have harmed them. The containers still had their donor stickers on them. All were taken from drell that died from accidents and similar causes."

"You mistake me, Shepard. I meant that the organ could have gone to another drell, to extend another's life, rather than my own. I didn't want to take that chance away from another of my own people." He felt ill now, his stomach beginning to churn. The thought that he had part of a once-living person inside of him, that he was breathing another soul's air...

Some of this must have shown on his face, for she answered his guilt as if she had heard it. "Thane, I was in command at the time, and you were under my orders. It was my decision to give you the transplant, and you are guiltless of it by your own philosophy. You can hate me for it if you want, but I will never regret saving your life." Now she looked into his eyes, peered into them as if she really could read his thoughts. "I can't lose you, Thane. You're too important to me; if there is a way for me to save you, I will always take it."

"I don't know what to say, Shepard. The thought of having a living person's parts inside of me..." He couldn't finish the thought, couldn't express the tension that roiled his stomach and sped his heart.

His internal agitation had alerted Dr. Chakwas; she strode toward them with storm clouds riding on her face.

"That is enough. Commander Shepard, you must leave now. Thane absolutely cannot be stressed at this point in his recovery. This conversation is over." She grabbed Shepard's arm and started dragging her out of the medbay.

Shepard called to him as the doors closed on her, "Think about what I said, Thane. Think about it with your head and your heart, and don't let your guilt and your fear get in the way."

"Siha..." With Shepard's voice still ringing in his ears, Dr. Chakwas' hypodermic took the world away.

When he woke again, the memory of his last conversation with Shepard flooded through his mind. How could she? Conflicting emotions chased themselves through him; Guilt at surviving where others hadn't; Relief that death would be put off for a while longer; Guilt at his feelings of relief; anger at Shepard for choosing this for him without his consent; Fear at the unknown future ahead of him, at the hope growing newfound in his chest. He heard the machines gradually increase their beeping as his perturbation was reflected in his physical body. His mind spun.

He opened a single eye enough to see Dr. Chakwas sitting by his bedside, a knowing look on her kind face.

He blinked his eyes clear and spoke just a single word.

"Why...?"

"Because I could save your life, and because Commander Shepard needs you. I'm a doctor, I couldn't let you die when I had the tools and the ability to save you. I took an Oath to preserve life above all other concerns. I've lost enough friends over the years that I know I can't save them all. But you, I could save, and I did. I won't apologize for that, and neither should the Commander."

Dr. Chakwas leaned forward, her gray hair swinging around her jawline. "Survivor's Guilt is completely normal for someone in your position, Thane. But it can be as consuming as what you've told me about your solipsism. Don't get lost in it."

He had wondered if she would understand the question behind his brief word but he had forgotten that she was a combat doctor, who had undoubtedly seen and handled untold numbers of battlefield injuries. Above all else, she would desire to keep another life from slipping away under her hands. He couldn't fault her. But that didn't make him any happier with the result.

He needed to talk to Shepard. He needed to hear _her_reasons, before he could make sense of it all. But the doctor apparently had other plans for him first.

"Speaking of survivors, Thane, there is one other thing that you should be aware of. Shepard wanted to tell you, but I think it would help your recovery if you found out now."

Dr. Chakwas stepped over to her desk and picked up a datapad.

"As it turned out, Feron wasn't the only drell that the ex-Shadow Broker had captured. When we searched through the facility, we found two dozen other drell that had been taken from Rakhana. I have them in stable condition, but several are severely malnourished. We've made them as comfortable as we can, but it would be helpful for them to see you among them soon."

Thane tried to sit upright at that news, but a sharp jab from his ribs reminded him that abrupt movements were a poor idea. He settled for easing himself higher along his backrest. "Other drell? What did the Shadow Broker want with my people?"

Dr Chakwas answered as she dialed his backrest so that he could sit up properly. "From his records, the Broker intended to use them for experimentation. He wanted 'pure' specimens that hadn't been changed by interaction with foreign bodies. As soon as you are up and around again, we'd like for you to speak with them. Apparently, your original language isn't programmed into our translators, so we've had a hard time communicating with them."

Pure specimens... Why did that term sound familiar? He felt an almost physical click of a key fitting into a lock when he remembered. "Dr. Chakwas...Irikah's journal. I had it in my jacket. Did it survive my injury?"

"I believe that Shepard took charge of everything that had been on you when you were injured. Why? Is it important?"

He lay back, closing his eyes against the implications if what he suspected was true. He tried to keep his breaths from quickening but he could hear his pulse increasing despite his efforts. Was the cure for his people just within reach? Could the universe be so forgiving?

"I...believe that it could be. Do you recall the reason why we started on this extended journey, Dr. Chakwas?"

Dr. Chakwas tilted her head and tapped her finger against her lips in thought. "Because we found hints to a cure in...ah, I understand now. Yes, I will speak to Shepard immediately after I'm done here with you. We will need you back on your feet in order to explain what we want to accomplish. I believe you might be able to take some solid food today. Shall we try?" She left the room and he watched her through the medbay windows as she walked over to Rupert and obtained a small bowl, then returned to his bedside. But when she would have handed him the bowl and a spoon, he held up a hand to stop her.

"Doctor, I'd prefer to speak with Shepard right away."

"If you don't eat, you don't get better. And you're not setting a single foot on the ground until I consider you fit for duty. So you will eat before we try anything else."

He thought about protesting again, but one look at the set of her jaw and the steely cast to her eyes and he decided to accept defeat gracefully instead.

He managed to keep down a small portion of tasteless sludge, which was nonetheless more satisfying than the IV drip of nutrients that he'd been on for the last few days. Doing so, however, exhausted him to the point that, without any intervention from the doctor, he slipped into sleep once again.

* * *

**This is just part one of this chapter. It was getting lengthy so I decided to cut it in two, since the extremely difficult part is coming up. I don't know how well this chapter is turning out, I've just looked at it too long to be at all objective...lol! I hope it makes at least a little bit of sense...**

**But obviously, Thane is NOT dead, and we're getting closer to the conclusion. I really hope to get most things wrapped up in the next part of this chapter, and perhaps an epilogue. I hope it won't be TOO anticlimactic!**

**Thanks are owed to the usual suspects: Kiwibliss for putting up with my kibitzing and PirateThirteen likewise. Love ya both!**

**All reviews are welcome-let me know how crazy I'm doing!  
**


End file.
